Uno Story
by Ricky Ryouta
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./Final Chapter is Update!/
1. Chapter 1

***Suatu Tempat***

"Bedebahh...kau...ASTAROTH!" Teriakan menghina dilontarkannya.

**JLEEEBB!**

"Tidak... Boleh ada, Highlander dimuka bumi ini, lagi!" Jawabnya dingin sambil menancapkan pedangnya ke tubuh seseorang tergeletak dibawahnya.

"Sekarang, Highlander sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menghentikannku sekarang... HAHAHA..." Gumamnya sambil tertawa jahat.

.

.

Kemudian sosok itu akhirnya pergi dari tempat ia melakukan pembantaian semua Highlander.

"Uh...uh..uargh!" Suara kesakitan itu terdengar dari salah seorang Highlander yg terbujur kaku ditanah.

"Sieg...hart... Ke..mana.. kau... Disaat..kami... Membutuhk..anmu?!" gumamnya pelan.

"Sia..lan... Tak... Kusangka... Aku.. Akan mati sepe..rti i..ni! I..ni se..mua ka..rena k..au Sieg...hart tak da..tang mem..bantu ka..mi. Ka..mi sem..ua High..lander sangat mem..bencimu, Sieg..hart!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Highlander tersebut pun mati.

**Cuurr!**

Perlahan tapi pasti, semua darah para Highlander yang ada disana mulai berjalan dan berkumpul disuatu tempat. Darah-darah itu akhirnya membentuk suatu kolam darah yang berasal dari darah para Highlander.

Highlander yg tewas disana ada sekitar 10 orang. Bahkan saat ini darah itu semakin berkumpul dengan cepat sehingga kolam darahnya semakin banyak yang terisi.

.

.

_**Inilah takdir...**_

_**.**_

_**Bagi mereka yang ingin sekali balas dendam...**_

.

.

* * *

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Uno X Reina (OC)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

.

.

.

***Tempat yang sama***

**_"KEBENCIAN"_**

.

.

**_"KEMARAHAN"_**

.

.

_**"KETAKUTAN"**_

.

.

_**"KETIDAKBERDAYAAN"**_

.

Semua sifat itu berkumpul menjadi satu dikolam darah. Kemudianlah, tercipta seorang Highlander yang siap menanggung semua beban, para Highlander yg sudah mati terbunuh.

Kolam darah itu memancarkan kekuatannya...

**_CRRINGG!_**

Sebuah sinar menyala terang didalam sana. Beberapa saat keluarlah sesosok manusia dari dalam kolam darah itu.

Sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam yg bentuk rambutnya adalah jabrik. Matanya yang berwarna biru _sapphire _itu menerawang ke segala arah.

Wajahnya langsung berubah sedih mengingat semua Highlander yg sudah terbunuh disana.

**_WUUSHH!_**

Sebuah portal muncul dengan sendirinya dihadapannya. Dalam keadaan tanpa busana, ia berdiri dan kemudian berjalan kearah portal itu.

**_WUUSHH!_**

**_._**

.

.

_-Someone's Pov-_

Tubuhku lemas... Entah kenapa bisa begitu? Aku juga tidak tau. Ada sebuah portal muncul begitu saja dihadapanku. Tanpa melewatkan kesempatan, aku langsung memaksakan tubuhku untuk berdiri dan berjalan pelan kesana.

CRRINGG!

Suatu cahaya menyilaukan mataku begitu memasuki portal. Otomatis aku menutup kedua mataku karena tidak kuat melihat sinarnya.

.

.

**_Tes..._**

.

Apa ini?

.

**_Tes..._**

.

Apa ini darah?

.

**_Tes..._**

.

Atau air biasa?

.

**Tes...**

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Rupanya aku sudah berpindah tempat dari tempat pembunuhan Highlander tadi ke suatu tempat yang aku tidak ketahui ini.

Pohon... Hujan...

Banyak sekali pohon disekitarku. Dan juga air hujan dingin terus menerus jatuh membasahi diriku yang tidak memakai busana apapun ini. Ah, ternyata aku berada ditengah hutan. Sendirian tanpa ada yg menemani, kecuali diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak ingin berada disini terus. Aku ingin keluar dari hutan ini. Perlahan aku memaksakan diriku untuk berdiri dan kemudian aku berjalan keluar dari hutan ini secepatnya.

Tapi...

Sayangnya tubuhku masih terasa lemas setelah berada dalam proses kelahiran yang baru kualami.

.

**_BRUKK!_**

.

Kakiku sudah tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku. Dan otomatis aku jatuh tergeletak dan telungkup diatas tanah yang dingin ini.

Sial... Aku bersungut kesal atas semua ini.

Parahnya lagi, sepertinya kesadaranku pun ikut memudar lama kelamaaan. Padahal aku harus keluar dari hutan ini dan mencari seseorang bernama "Sieghart". Tapi apa daya tubuhku saja sekarang tak kuat untuk berdiri sekalipun.

.

**_TAP!_**

.

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

.

**_TAP!_**

.

Sepertinya suara langkah seseorang perlahan berjalan kearahku.

.

**_TAP!_**

.

"YA... AMPUNN!" Teriaknya histeris.

Dari suaranya aku tahu kalau dia seorang gadis atau anak kecil.

Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku agar bisa melihatnya. Namun karena kesadaranku hampir hilang aku hanya bisa melihat rambut hitamnya yg panjang dan raut wajahnya yang mengkhawatirkanku.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap...

.

.

_-Someone Pov End-_

**Tbc Or End ?**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Halo, Semuanya! Gimana keadaan kalian? Sehat atau sakit? Yah Author harap kalian semua baik-baik saja dalam keadaaan sehat walafiat. ^_^**

**Berkenaan dengan hadirnya karakter baru di Grand Chase, yaitu Uno. Saya sampai membuat fic gaje ini. Yah... Itung-itung sebagai pengusir rasa bosan akibat ulangan dan tugas yang menumpuk akhir-akhir minggu ini.**

**Semoga kalian menyukai fic ini ,ya?! ^_^ Semoga pula dengan fic ini bisa membuat FFN Grand Chase menjadi sedikit lebih ramai lagi... Hehehe..**

**_Note : Bagi kalian yang belum mengetahui siapa itu Uno. Bisa dicari di Google, Yahoo juga bisa. Pokoknya search aja dengan kata kunci "20th Character In GrandChase"_**

**Oh, iya sekalian para reader juga komen tentang fic ini mau dilanjutkan ato tidak!**

**Nick NAGC saya = "Ryuukens" Add aja jika mau!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Uno X Reina (OC)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

_-Uno Start Pov-_

.

**Gelap...**

.

**Itulah yang kualami saat ini...**

.

**Aku mendengar sebuah suara...**

.

_"TUUANN~~" _Aku tertegun mendengarnya.

Darimana asal suara ini?

_"TUUANN~~"_

Lagi... Lagi-lagi suara ini memanggilku. Lama kelamaan aku mulai tak tahan dengan ini semua.

Aku merasakan kalau rohku seolah akan kembali ke dalam tubuhku...

DEG!

Seketika itu aku langsung membuka mataku. Dan pemandangan yang kusaksikan pertama kali adalah...

"TUUAANN~~ Kenapa kau tak bangun-bangun juga si-" Suara itu berhenti bersuara ketika melihat aku sudah bangun.

"Ah~~ kau sudah bangun juga akhirnya, Tuan!" Dia berteriak kembali padaku.

"Dimana... Ini...?" Tanyaku pelan sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kau berada di rumahku, Tuan! Aku menemukanmu di hutan kemarin. Ingat nggak?" Dia langsung menjawab pertanyaanku dengan cepat.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, untuk melihat sosok yg berbicara denganku ini. Sosok gadis kecil manis dengan rambut hitam yg menjuntai sampai kebagian belakang tubuhnya. Lalu matanya yg hitam bulat itu memandangiku dengan sangat... Khawatir?

Aku mengangguk meng-iyakan pertanyaannya tadi. Dia kemudian memandangiku kembali, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Reina. Kalau Tuan?" Ah rupanya dia mau berkenalan rupanya.

Nama? Bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya? Aku bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan namaku sendiri karena aku belum mempunyai nama.

_Uno._

Eh? Aku terkesiap mendengar suara yg tiba-tiba muncul dikepalaku. Pertanyaannya siapa yg berkata itu?

_Satu. Satu-satunya orang yang terlahir dari darah para Highlander. Maka dari itu namamu adalah Uno._

Uno? Jadi itu namaku yg sebenarnya. Aku bahkan tidak tau maksudnya.

"U..N..O." jawabku lirih.

"U-N-O? Uno? Begitu cara panggilnya?" Tanyanya kembali padaku. Aku menggangguk pelan menjawabnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, Tuan Uno! Darimana kau berasal dan kenapa bisa ada dihutan dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Tanyanya panjang sekali. Kurasa aku harus menjawabnya pula dengan panjang.

"Aku... Berasal... dari... Kounat. Tempat yg indah... dan mengagumkan. Kenapa... Aku berada dihutan? Jawabannya... Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku lemas. Aku sungguh tak ingin berbicara banyak hari ini.

"Kenapa bisa tidak tau? Ayolah, Tuan Uno jangan bercan-"

"Berhenti..." Kataku memotong ucapannya yg belum selesai.

"Eh?" Dia kembali memandangiku sambil memasang wajah bertanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku... Tuan." Kataku sedikit dingin, agar dia menurutinya tanpa membantah.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kau tidak senang kupanggil Tuan. Tapi karena umur kita yg beda jauh, aku merasa tak enak memanggilmu dengan nama langsung. Bagaimana kalau kupanggil Kak Uno?" Cercanya panjang. Meskipun begitu aku tetap mendengarkannya.

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk meng-iyakan pertanyaannya.

"Tapi, aku punya satu pertanyaannya lagi, Kak Uno?!" Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa itu?" Kataku menanggapinya.

"Kenapa dada dan tanganmu ada tanda aneh ditubuhmu?" Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Itu..." Aku bingung menjawab apa.

"Ah~ sudahlah. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu jauh bertanya seperti itu." Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan agar aku tak terlihat sedih.

Kemudian kami bercakap-cakap selama sisa hari itu, lebih tepatnya gadis bernama Reina itu yang terus bertanya dan aku yg menanggapinya dengan pelan.

.

.

*Keesokan Harinya*

Reina pagi ini mengajakku berjalan keliling desa sambil menghirup udara segar dipagi hari. Aku pun menyetujuinya, karena dipikir tidak ada salahnya menghirup udara segar.

Aku sudah cukup bersiap-siap. Memakai baju, mandi semuanya sudah kulakukan. Walaupun ini bukan kemejaku yg sebenarnya tapi aku tetap menghargai pemberian Reina.

"Pakai saja pakaian itu. Itu punya kakakku yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu." Aku mengingat kembali kata-katanya kemarin malam.

"Kau sudah siap, Kak Uno?" Tanya Reina sambil mendatangiku.

"Sudah!" Jawabku singkat.

"Ayo~" Ia langsung menarik tanganku keluar dari rumah.

.

Selama mengelilingi desa, aku melihat pemandangan indah yg ada didesa ini. Selain itu aku juga kembali bercakap-cakap dengan Reina.

"Kakakmu dulu seperti apa?" Aku mulai menjadi lebih dekat dengan Reina.

"Yah. Dulu kakak itu orang yg sangat baik terhadapku, keluargaku juga sih. Ia bergabung dengan petugas keamanan didesa ini."

"Oh..."

"Lalu, kenapa dia meninggal?" Reina terlihat murung ketika aku menanyakannya.

"Kakak... Meninggal karena suatu insiden..." Jawabnya lirih.

"Insiden kecil kok. Nggak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi jalan-jalannya." Kata Reina mengubah topik pembicaraan. Aku tau mungkin ia masih belum bisa menerima kematian kakaknya.

Ketika kembali berjalan, aku memandangi sekeliling desa. Entah cuma perasaanku kalau penduduk desa memandang aku dan Reina seperti seorang penjahat. Tatapan mereka semua sangat sinis terhadapku maupun Reina.

Tapi, Reina seperti mencuekkan mereka. Aku pun akhirnya juga ikut mencuekkan mereka. .

Ketika kembali ke Rumah Reina. Aku duduk didepan teras rumahnya sambil melihat-lihat pemandangannya. Reina pun akhirnya juga duduk disebelahku, menemaniku.

Semuanya berlalu dengan tenang...

Sampai akhirnya...

"HEI, ADIK PENJAHAT! KAU MEMBAWA SIAPA KALI INI? UNTUK KAU BUNUH YA?! HAHAHAHA." Teriak seorang pemuda dari kejauhan sambil mengejek.

Kemudian seseorang disamping pemuda itu pun ikut menyahutnya.

"SUDAH MEMPERMALUKAN NAMA BAIK DESA KAMI! MATI SAJA KAU! HAHAHA." Hinaan dan cercaan terus saja berlanjut.

Aku yang mendengar perkataan mereka mulai merasakan yang dinamakan kemarahan. Namun...

"KALIANN SALAH! DIA TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN KEJADIAN KAKAKKU! KALIAN BOLEH SAJA MENGHINAKU TAPI KALIAN TAK BOLEH MENGHINA DIA!" Reina berteriak sekeras mungkin berharap agar orang-orang ini mau berhenti memaki kami berdua.

Tapi... Tetap saja. Semua perkataan Reina seakan tak digubris. Mereka tetap saja memakiku dan Reina.

Kemarahan mulai menguasai diriku perlahan-lahan. Namun semuanya sirna ketika Reina berjalan kearahku dan langsung menarik tangan kananku. Reina mengajakku berlari entah kemana.

Tapi... yang pasti kutahu kalau dia menangis saat mengajakku pergi menghindari hinaan orang-orang desa.

.

.

*Air Terjun Belakang Bukit*

Reina ternyata menyeretku sampai kesini. Kemudian ia menuju air terjun, dan membasahkan dirinya di air terjun.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks." Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika berada dibawah tepat air terjun.

Aku memandanginya sendu. Aku tahu kalau ia pasti merasa tersakiti setelah menerima semua perlakuan penduduk desa tadi. Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan kepadanya.

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan pelan dari belakang tanpa disadari olehnya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks." Ia masih tetap menangis.

PLUK!

Aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Ia masih saja menangis ketika aku memeluknya.

"Apakah salah bila kita ingin meminta maaf?" Tanya Reina kepadaku lirih.

Aku masih setia mendengarnya.

"Semuanya menyalahkan kakakku atas kejadian itu. Padahal mereka tidak tau kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

Aku terdiam. "Kejadian apa itu? Tolong ceritakan!" Kataku menuntut. Reina menatapku ragu, namun akhirnya ia tetap menceritakannya.

"Akan kuceritakan!"

.

.

"Dulu kakakku merupakan petugas keamanan disini. Ia selalu yang bertanggung jawab atas semua keamanan didesa. Selain itu kakak juga menjadi ketuanya." Kata Reina. Aku duduk diam mendengarnya.

"Keluarga kami dari dulu mempunyai sebuah pedang yang diwariskan turun temurun dari generasi antar generasi. Karena Ayah dan Ibuku sudah tewas dalam perang, maka otomatis pedang itu menjadi milik Kakakku sepenuhnya." Jelasnya panjang.

"Kakakku selalu menggunakan pedang itu ketika bertugas melawan musuh yg datang dari luar desa. Kakakku tidak pernah kalah ketika berperang menggunakan pedang itu."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Aku bertanya pelan.

"Mungkin karena pedang itu mempunyai kekuatan hebat, akhirnya semua orang mengincar pedang itu."

"Dan kejadiannya adalah ketika malam itu ada 2 orang datang ke rumahku untuk mencuri pedangnya. Namun, waktu itu pula kakakku pergi keluar menemaniku membeli sesuatu didesa." Ucap Reina pelan.

"Pada saat kakak dan aku datang, 2 pencuri itu ketahuan oleh kakak. Kakakku langsung menyerang mereka, mengejar mereka demi melindungi pedang tersebut." Lanjut Reina.

"Namun, kakak cuma berhasil menangkap satu orang pelaku, sedangkan satunya berhasil kabur. Kakakku dengan beraninya ia menginterogasi pencuri tersebut. Namun ia tetap saja tidak mengaku."

"Akhirnya aku dan kakak memulangkan pelaku itu karena kasihan dan menasehatinya. Pedang itu pun masih aman didalam kamar kakakku, sama seperti keadaan belum dicuri."

"Besok paginya, kedua orang pelaku itu ternyata melaporkan tentang apa yg dilakukan kakakku dan mengubah ceritanya sehingga kakakku yg terlihat bersalah disini."

"Berulang kali kakakku memohon maaf, dan meminta orang-orang didesa menyelidiki kebenarannya. Mereka tetap saja tidak mendengarkan omongan kakakku, dan tetap main hakim sendiri. "

"Seharusnya kesalahan yg ditimpakan pada kakakku tidak terlalu besar sebenarnya. Mungkin juga hukumannya dikeluarkan dari satuan keamanan, kalau tidak juga diusir keluar desa."

"Namun..." Reina akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya kembali. Kurasa ini sangat sulit untuk diceritakan.

"Salah seorang pelaku itu memprovokasi orang desa dan mengubah hukumannya menjadi hukuman mati. Hiks..hiks."

Airmata Reina mengucur dengan deras ketika mau menceritakan ini.

"Pada hari itu, aku melihat kakakku dihukum mati dihadapan orang banyak sebagai penjahat. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena masih kecil. Sejak saat itu pula orang-orang desa menjauhiku dan mulai menghinaku sebagai adik dari penjahat."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, rupanya didunia ini masih ada orang-orang yang sangat berhati busuk dan jahat. Yang selama ini aku tahu adalah Astaroth, namun berkat cerita ini aku semakin mengenal dunia ini perlahan-lahan.

"Oh, ternyata begitu kejadiannya." Kataku pelan sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya. Reina sedikit tersenyum dengan perlakuanku ini.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Aku akan pastikan tidak ada yg menganggu kali ini." Ajakku kepada Reina untuk pulang.

.

_-Uno Pov End-_

.

.

*Rumah Reina*

Saat kami pulang, Uno terkejut begitu sampai dirumah. Rumah Reina seperti kapal pecal. Dimana semua jendelanya sudah pecah dilempar batu, semuanya sangatlah rusuh.

Reina langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat kondisi dalam rumahnya yg ternyata juga cukup mengenaskan. Semua barang dirumah juga berantakan sekali.

Ditengah ruangan Reina, kembali menangis keras. Semuanya semakin kacau saat ini. Tangannya mengepal marah melihat Reina yg kembali menangis. Sebuah suara muncul kembali dikepalanya.

**_Bunuh!_**

Uno mendengarkan suara misterius itu dengan serius.

**_Bunuhlah! Semua yang membuat Reina menderita! Bunuhlah tanpa ragu!_**

Kemudian tanda didada Uno mulai menyala berwarna merah. Namun tidak terlalu kelihatan karena tertutup pakaian Uno.

Pandangan mata Uno yg semula datar, sekarang berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mendiang kakak Reina. Uno sudah mengenal semua ruangan di rumah Reina.

Ketika sampai dikamar, Uno berdiri ditengah ruangan. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan dan membuka telapak tangannya.

"Kemarilah, pedang terkutuk!" Kata Uno tegas.

WUUNGG!

Muncul sebuah pedang samurai berwarna hitam kebiruan dan pedang itu seperti tertarik ke telapak tangan kanannya.

Uno memandangi pedangnya. "Pedang ini akan memilih tuannya sendiri. Makanya pedang terus diturunkan antar generasi. Karena belum menemukan orang yg tepat." Gumamnya pelan.

Pedang itu mengeluarkan aura biru bercampur merah pekat yg misterius.

"Kekuatan yg hebat bisa kurasakan disini..." Gumam Uno merasakan kekuatan pedangnya.

**_BUNUHLAH SEMUANYA!_**

Cahaya merah dari dada Uno semakin bersinar terang. Tatapan mata Uno pun berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kosong. Tidak ada nyawa disana. Seperti seorang boneka.

_Bunuh semuanya dengan pedang ini!_

Uno berjalan keluar kamar, menuju keluar rumah. Ia sempat melihat Reina yg masih menangis diruang tengah.

Uno membisikkan sesuatu kepada Reina, "Jangan khawatir, penderitaanmu akan segera berakhir!"

.

.

.

*Malam Harinya*

"Aku mohon jangan bunuh kami..." Pinta seorang Ayah yg memohon kepada seseorang agar tak membunuh keluarganya.

"Sudah terlambat..."

**_JRASSH!_**

? Satu keluarga itu akhirnya tewas ditangan Uno.

"Sekarang tinggal kepala desa dan keluarganya saja yg masih hidup..." Gumam Uno sambil keluar dari rumah tersebut.

.

*Reina Side*

Sementara ini, Reina menyadari ada sesuatu yg ganjil. Reina sudah berhenti menangis, ia kemudian menuju kamar kakaknya untuk mencari sesuatu. Matanya pun masih lembab sehabis menangis.

Ia sudah mencari ke segala sudut kamar kakaknya itu, tapi ia tetap tidak menemukan pedangnya.

"Dimana, ya pedangnya?" Gerutunya pelan.

Reina menyadari sesuatu. Selain pedang keluarga kakaknya yg hilang, Uno juga tidak ditemukan keberadaannya.

"Jangan-jangan..." Gumamnya pelan sambil berlari keluar rumah.

.

Reina melihat sekeliling jalan didesanya. Begitu mengenaskannya, semua orang tewas terbantai di pinggir jalan. Bau anyir dikawasan itu pun sudah tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Mengerikan..." Gumamnya pelan.

Reina memang sejak kakaknya meninggal, membenci seluruh orang didesa. Tapi, bukan seperti ini cara membalas mereka. Lagipula ia bukan orang yang tipe pendendam.

Seluruhnya telah tewas terbunuh...

Reina kemudian berpikir kalau bisa memberi tau kepala desa tentang semua ini.

Tapi dalam hati kecilnya, Reina terus berharap kalau ini semua cuma mimpinya. Sebuah mimpi yg akan berakhir ketika bangun sudah datang.

"Kak Uno jangan bilang kalau ini semua perbuatanmu..." Ucap Reina lirih.

.

.

.

*Rumah Kepala Desa*

Keadaaan di rumah ini juga sangat mengenaskan. Semua anggota keluarganya sudah tewas terbunuh kecuali kepala desa itu sendiri.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, nak?!"

Uno hanya meliriknya sinis sambil menjawab, "Tanyakan dirimu sendiri, Pak Tua!" Jawab Uno sinis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika mereka menghina Reina seperti tadi sore? Kau membiarkannya 'bukan?" Tantang Uno.

Kepala Desa itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak bisa membantah. Karena semua perkataan Uno itu benar.

"Kalau begitu matilah!" Kata Uno dingin.

**_JLEEBB!_**

Pedang Uno berhasil menikam jantung Kepala Desa. Ia langsung jatuh tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Uno masih memandangi jenazah Kepala Desa. Lalu ia mendekatinya dan berkata, "Sepertinya aku masih belum puas membunuhmu, Pak Tua!"

Tepat saat akan menancapkan pedangnya ke perut Kepala Desa sebuah teriakan menghentikan kegiatannya...

"JAANGANN!"

Uno menoleh, ia melihat Reina berlari kearahnya sambil berlina air mata.

"Kak Uno, sudah hentikan! Jangan membunuh lagi." Kata Reina dihadapan Uno.

"Tidak." Jawab Uno tegas.

"Aku harus tetap melakukannya lagi!" Lanjut Uno kemudian.

Reina tentu tau apa yg dimaksud dengan 'Melakukannya lagi'.

"Sudahlah, Kak Uno. Semuanya sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi yg perlu dibunuh." Kata Reina dengan suara lembut.

"Tidak...tidak..."

**_BUNUH!_**

"Tidak..."

**_BUNUHLAH SEMUA YANG MENGHALANGIMU UNO!_**

"TIDAK..."

"Ada apa, Kak Uno? Kakak baik-baik sa-" Belum sempat selesai bicara, Uno melakukan sesuatu yg mengejutkan.

JLEB!

Uno menikam dada Reina menggunakan pedangnya.

"K-ak... U..no.. Ken..apa?" Reina berbicara tersendat-sendat karena darah terus mengalir dari mulutnya.

Uno tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam ketika melakukannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, cahaya merah didadanya mulai padam perlahan.

Seolah tersadar sesuatu, Uno mengerjapkan matanya, melihat apa yg dihadapannya. Kedua matanya membelalak kaget melihat apa yg dilakukannya.

Dengan segera, Uno menarik pedangnya keluar dari tubuh Reina, dan menarik Reina kedalam pangkuannya.

Uno mulai merasakan kondisi emosinya yg tak stabil. _'Jadi, seperti ini sakitnya kehilangan?' _Pikirnya.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku... Aku tak... Bermaksud..."

"Uhuk... Tidak... Apa... Kau.. Pasti... Punya... Alasannya..."

"Maaf...maaf... Aku tau kalau maaf pasti tidaklah cukup." Uno mengatakannya sambil berlinang air mata.

"Bagiku... Kaulah orang yg paling kusayangi didunia ini. Aku... Masih punya hutang budi padamu, Reina!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"He...he...he aku..uhuk... Senang... mendengarnya... Kau... tau... Uno... pertama kali melihatmu... kau seper..ti.. kakakku. Jadi... tanpa sadar... aku pun juga... Menyayangimu seperti... Kakakku...Uhuk.." Reina kemudian mengelus wajah Uno dan menariknya lebih dekat lagi.

"Tapi... Bedanya... aku bisa... mencintaimu... sebagai seorang perempuan... bukan sebagai... kakak adik."

**_DEG!_**

Uno merasa sakit mendengarnya. Tak disangka gadis kecil yg menolongnya ini malah berkata 'Mencintai' terhadapnya.

"Reina... Sudahlah... Kau... Tak perlu... Bicara lagi..." Kata Uno ingin memotong pembicaraan.

"Uhuk... Tidak... Uno. Aku akan tetap ada didalam... Dirimu. Sampai... Kapanpun aku akan tetap bersamamu... Karena kaulah satu-satunya orang yg kucintai... Selain kakakku... Uhuk...uhuk." Reina langsung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Dan itu membuat Uno berteriak histeris memanggil nama 'Reina' orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Akhirnya Uno memakamkan Reina dihalaman rumahnya. Uno bertekad kalau hari ini ia harus segera pergi dari desa secepatnya.

"Selamat Tinggal, Reina. Orang yg kucintai pertama kali dalam hidupku."

"Sayonara~"

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

.

*Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan kenapa muka Uno selalu sedih ketika bermain di Grand Chase. Karena ia selalu merindukan gadis yg dicintainya.*

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Halo, Semuanya! Gimana keadaan kalian? Sehat atau sakit? Yah Author harap kalian semua baik-baik saja dalam keadaaan sehat walafiat. ^_^**

**Udah kelamaan Nunggu ya? Sorry nih fic chapter 2-nya semoga bisa mengatasi rasa kebosanan kalian.**

**Mungkin masih banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatan kata, mungkin juga bahasanya terlalu formal. Tapi, semoga kalian bisa memahaminya yah!**

**Semoga kalian menyukai fic ini ,ya?! ^_^ Semoga pula dengan fic ini bisa membuat FFN Grand Chase menjadi sedikit lebih ramai lagi... Hehehe..**

**_Note : Bagi kalian yg belum tau Reina seperti apa bisa dilihat dari cover FF-ini. Tentang Pakaian Uno anggap aja kyak costume 'Bloodless' di GC. Hehehe maaf sudah membuat kalian bingung._**

**Nick NAGC saya = "Ryuukens" Add aja jika mau!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Rufus X OC (Maybe)?**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

_-Someone Pov-_

**_*Penjara Serdin*_**

.

Sudah lama aku berada disini. Ditempat yang banyak orang mengatakan kalau disini merupakan tempat yang mengerikan. Banyak juga yang bilang kalau tempat ini sangatlah menyiksa fisik maupun mental kita.

Namun hal itu tak terlalu berarti buatku. Karena aku adalah _demon. _Kalian tau kalau _demon _mempunyai fisik yg jauh lebih kuat dari manusia biasa dan hampir tak mempunyai hati nurani.

Tidak semua _demon _berlaku seperti itu. Contohnya saja Ayahku mempunyai perasaan special terhadap seorang manusia biasa yg merupakan Ibu dari Lass Isolet, Adik Tiriku.

Jadi, catat saja kalau _demon _itu masih mempunyai perasaan sama seperti manusia.

.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku berada disini 'bukan?

.

Setelah kejadian di _Nightmare Circus _2 tahun yang lalu, Kelompok organisasi rahasia dari Kerajaan Serdin berhasil menemukanku dan kemudian mereka menangkapku dan memenjarakanku disini dengan tuduhan aku ini seorang _demon _. Semua manusia pasti membenci demon dan ingin memusnahkannya dari dunia ini.

Aku terkurung disini. Selama berhari-hari kegiatanku hanya diam dan tidur diselku. Mengingat tempat selku hanya aku seorang, aku bisa lebih bebas dari sel yg biasa dicampur orang banyak.

Mereka menyita semua senjataku. Jadi aku tak ada perlawanan untuk keluar dari sini. Aku pasrah saja terhadap keadaan ini. Aku sudah tak peduli pada nasib dunia ini. Walaupun aku sudah memburu banyak _demon _yang lepas dari duniaku ke dunia ini tetap saja dalam kenyataannya para _demon _itu tetap mengacau didunia ini.

_Tap..tap..tap_

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Rasanya ada seseorang yang berjalan kearah selku.

_Tap..._

Dia berhenti melangkah. Aku bisa merasakan kalau orang itu mungkin sudah berada diluar pintu selku.

"Rufus Wilde..." Suara lembut nan tegas itu terdengar olehku.

Aku menoleh menghadap jendela kecil dipintu selku. Kulihat ia berdiri sambil memandangiku.

"Siapa kau...?" Tanyaku serak.

"Namaku Lothos. Aku merupakan pemimpin dari Ahli Pedang di Kerajaan ini. Dan juga mantan ketua organisasi bernama _Grand Chase _2 tahun yg lalu." Jawabnya.

Grand Chase, eh?

Aku tau nama itu. Itu merupakan nama kelompok yg dulu membantu Lass diinsiden _Nightmare Circus. _

"Lalu.? Apa tujuanmu kesini?" Tanyaku dengan datar.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu..." Jawabnya lagi dengan lirih.

"Bantuanku? Buat apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menolong sesuatu." Katanya lagi.

"Maaf saja! Aku tidak suka menolong orang atau siapapun itu. Yang aku suka hanya membasmi yg tidak digunakan didunia ini. Itu saja!" Tolakku halus.

"Kau tidak boleh menolaknya, Rufus!" Ucapnya dengan sedih.

"Apa hakmu memaksaku?" Tanyaku berani.

"Karena disana ada Lass, adik tirimu. Satu-satunya saudaramu membutuhkan pertolonganmu saat ini."

DEG!

Aku langsung menoleh kepadanya. Kutatap kedua matanya yg berwarna merah _Violet . _Ia pun balik menatapku.

"Apa kau serius...?" Tanyaku lirih.

"Iya... Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Ia bertanya kepadaku, namun aku tak menjawabnya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah masih banyak orang diluar sana untuk kau mintai tolong?!" Tanyaku sambil tetap berdiri.

"Karena kaulah... Orang yang bisa kupercayai saat ini..." Jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Aku sedikit merasakan hal aneh ketika ia tersenyum kepadaku. Sesuatu yg aneh ini berasal dari dadaku.

"Apa kau yakin? Kriminal sepertiku dibebaskan lagi kedalam dunia yg kacau ini?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Justru dunia saat ini sedang kacau, aku membutuhkanmu untuk memperbaikinya. Lagipula... Aku percaya kepadamu, kok!" Dia tersenyum lagi.

Aku merasa tersanjung. Pasalnya baru pertama kali aku merasa dipercayai seseorang. Sebelumnya aku selalu sendirian kemanapun. Aku hampir tidak pernah berhubungan manusia. Yah, kurasa aku mulai sedikit mengerti tentang namanya 'perasaan' itu.

.

_-Someone Pov End-_

.

* * *

_-Uno Pov-_

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian yg tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan. Kejadian dimana aku dengan tanganku sendiri membunuh Reina, gadis kecil yg paling berharga bagiku.

Melihat pedang ini membuatku trauma untuk menggunakannya. Aku selalu sedih ketika menggunakannya dalam pertarungan. Andai waktu bisa diulang kembali, tapi itu cuma seandainya saja.

Selama seminggu ini, aku sudah berjalan mengelilingi hutan yg aku tidak tau apa namanya ini. Tapi yg pasti hutan ini sangatlah indah dan sejuk walaupun ini disiang hari.

Ketika berjalan aku mendengar sesuatu...

_Kresek...kresek_

Aku menoleh keseluruh arah tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja.

_Kresek...kresek_

Oke, Aku merasa ada yg aneh disini. Aku mengambil pedang yg kusematkan dipinggangku, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau diserang.

"Grrr..."

Aku kembali menoleh kebelakang. Aku terkejut melihat seekor serigala aneh karena bulunya berwarna oranye.

"Grrr..."

Terlihat sekali kalau ia marah terhadapku. Nampaknya ia pun ingin menyerangku saat ini.

"Grrahh..."

Serigala itu berlari menyerangku. Aku bersiap tentunya. Tanpa basa basi ia pun melancarkan serangan cakarnya yg tajam. Namun aku bisa melihat arah serangannya dan menangkisnya dengan pedang.

Setelah melompat melewatiku yg menangkis serangannya. Ia berbalik dan berdiam ditempatnya.

Aku kembali terkejut ketika ia berubah menjadi _Nephilm _dalam sekejap. Nephlim ini langsung menyerangku kembali dengan memukulku.

Aku kembali menahan serangannya dengan punggung pedang. Kekuatannya pun cukup kuat sehingga membuatku terpental.

Dia kembali terdiam dan berubah lagi menjadi sesosok orang yg berpakaian armor lengkap ditambah dengan pedang ditangan kanannya.

Ia kembali menerjangku. Namun kali ini aku tidak ingin diam diserangnya, aku ingin membalas serangannya.

_Trang! Trang!_

"Hah...hah...hah." Selama hampir 10 menit kami beradu pedang. Nafas kami terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku teriak.

"Aku adalah _Druid, _seorang penjaga Hutan Elven ini." Jawabnya lantang.

"Oh, kau seorang penjaga hutan. Lalu kenapa kau menyerangku? Padahal aku cuma lewat dihutan ini."

"Tidak..tidak. Aku melakukan ini untuk menakutimu agar pergi dari hutan ini. Karena yg menganggu dihutan ini akan berurusan denganku."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari sini sesuai kemauanmu." Kataku ketus dan sinis sambil berjalan menjauhinya.

"Oh, HEI. TUNGGU DULU!" teriaknya.

Aku berhenti berjalan.

"Maaf, maaf! Tadi aku cuma bercanda. Kau tau akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali penebangan pohon secara ilegal didekat sini. Aku cuma memastikan kalau kau bukan salah satu dari mereka." Ucapnya sambil berminta maaf.

"Tak masalah." Kataku menerima maafnya.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap sehari dirumahku? HItung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf juga!" Kata Dia sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kalau kupikir-pikir tak ada salahnya menerima ajakannya. Lagipula aku juga belum punya tempat untuk beristirahat saat ini.

"Boleh juga!" Kataku setuju.

.

.

Orang ini menyambutku dengan baik. Aku juga berkenalan dengannya, Namanya adalah Ryan. Ia cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya bisa membuatku sedikit senang untuk hari ini.

*Malam Harinya*

Ryan membuat api unggun yg tidak terlalu besar. Aku pun ikut membantunya. Kemudian kami saling bercerita satu sama lain.

"Jadi... Kau kenal seseorang bernama 'Aeknard Sieghart' ?" Tanyaku sambil tetap meratapi api unggun didepanku.

"Hm. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia merupakan salah satu anggota 'Grand Chase' dulu bersamaku." Jawab Ryan sambil melempar kayu kedalam api unggun.

"Grand Chase? Apa itu?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Grand Chase dulu dibuat karena Kazeaze mengacaukan seluruh dunia saat itu. Demi menghadapinya, Kerajaan Serdin membuat organisasi yg terdiri dari orang-orang hebat diseluruh benua demi mengalahkan Kazeaze." Jelas Ryan panjang.

"Jadi... Itukah Grand Chase yg sebenarnya?" Gumamku pelan. Lalu aku ikut melempar kayu kedalam api unggun.

"Yah. Tujuan awal kami semula cuma mengalahkan Kazeaze. Namun, seiring berubahnya keadaan musuh kami pun bertambah."

"Singkat ceritanya akhirnya kami berhasil mengalahkan Astaroth yg berniat menguasai dunia."

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

.

Astaroth?

.

Jadi, dia sudah dibunuh, ya?!

.

Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa Grand Chase dulu itu?

.

"Lalu dimana keberadaan Sieghart sekarang?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tau. Kami berpisah setelah Grand Chase mengalahkan Astaroth. Lebih tepatnya membubarkan diri, 2 tahun yg lalu." Jawab Ryan kembali memandangi api unggun.

"Jadi... Kau tak tau dimana Sieghart sekarang, bukan?"

"Yah. Maaf saja tak bisa memberi info." Ucap Ryan menyesal sambil memandangiku.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula aku masih bisa mencarinya sendiri."

"Tapi, aku masih bisa memberitahumu sesuatu yg lain." Ryan terlihat serius mengatakannya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Kudengar dari desas-desus, ada sebuah organisasi yg dibuat oleh Lothos, Sang Knight Master dari Serdin."

"Lalu? Apa organisasi ini seperti Grand Chase, 2 tahun yg lalu?"

"Mungkin hampir sama. Tetapi sedikit beda. Soalnya anggota mereka hanya ada 12 orang saja. Dan hanya dari ras Manusia saja yg ada disana."

"Ras Manusia saja? Berarti ada kemungkinan..." Kataku sambil memikirkannya.

"Yah, kemungkinan Sieghart ada disana juga." Jawab Ryan santai.

"Ya. Aku rasa juga begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau tidur dulu." Kataku sambil masuk kedalam rumah Ryan.

-_Uno Pov End-_

Sedangkan Ryan hanya melihat punggung Uno dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yg aneh darinya. Terutama pedang hitam milik Uno, entah kenapa seperti memiliki roh didalam sana.

Menurut insting Ryan yg merupakan _druid _yg bisa mengendalikan alam, Roh yang ada didalam pedang Uno bukan hanya satu, melainkan dua.

.

.

.

*Pagi Harinya*

"Baiklah, Ryan. Terima kasih atas semuanya semalam. Aku berutang budi padamu." Ucap Uno berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama, Uno. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena menjadi teman bicaraku kemarin malam." Ujar Ryan sambil menyalami Uno.

"Kau tidak rindu dengan teman-temanmu?" Tanya Uno.

Ryan hanya tersenyum miris. "Jujur saja, saat ini aku merindukan mereka. Tapi... Aku akan kembali kepada mereka jika membutuhkan bantuanku."

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu Sieghart?" Tanya Ryan.

Uno memasang wajah datar. Sangat sulit untuk melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Kami... Punya urusan yang tak bisa diselesaikan dengan kata-kata." Kata Uno sambil menunduk sehingga menutupi kedua matanya.

Uno berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Ryan dari belakang sambil berkata, "Sampai jumpa, Ryan!"

Ryan hanya termenung mendengar jawabannya.

.

.

.

*Sebuah Desa setelah Elven Forest*

Terlihat Uno yg sudah sampai didesa ini. Kemudian ia memasuki sebuah bar. Uno melihat banyak sekali orang didalam sana.

Uno berjalan pelan kearah tempat si Bartender, setelah sampai Uno duduk disalah satu kursi disamping orang aneh berambut coklat, dan telinganya sangat tajam seperti Elf. Tetapi warna kulitnya sangatlah pucat seperti zombie.

Si Pria yg dikira aneh Uno itu sedang duduk sambil meminum minumannya. Tak ingin mencari masalah, Uno tidak menganggapnya.

"Aku pesan Cocktail satu!" Kata Uno kepada si Bartender.

Bartender itu mengangguk kemudian membuatkan pesanannya. Sambil membuat, inilah saatnya Uno mulai mengumpulkan informasi.

"Apa kau kenal seseorang bernama Aeknard Sieghart?" Tanya Uno kepada si Bartender.

Bartender itu memandangi Uno, kemudian ia tertawa. "Hahaha... Tuan. Kau masih saja percaya pada Legenda itu."

Uno tertegun mendengarnya. _'Berarti ia tidak tau kalau Sieghart itu masih hidup. Tak ada gunanya aku disini.' _Batin Uno.

"Kau ingin tau tentang Sieghart?" Tanya orang aneh disamping Uno.

Uno langsung menatapnya. "Memangnya apa saja yg kau ketahui tentangnya?" Tanya Uno menantang.

"Aku tau banyak tentangnya. Tentang kepribadiannya, tentang Legenda dirinya, bahkan juga tentang Keabadian dirinya."

Uno sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Pasalnya hanya sedikit orang yg tau kalau Sieghart itu hidupnya abadi.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Uno curiga.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rufus Wilde. Dan aku juga sedang mencari mereka!" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Mereka adalah..."

.

_"Twelve Disciple of Blades"_

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Btw yg ga tau siapa "Someone Pov" itu adalah Rufus/Lupus. Gw sengaja ceritain dia masuk ke penjara agar alurnya nyambung. Tentang Skill milik Ryan gw udah setengah lupa ama namanya. Orang berbaju armor lengkap itu kalo ga salah namanya "Magnus Dan". Entahlah lagi sih! Semoga kalian ikut memperhatikan salahnya dan sampaikan lewat review saja pasti kuperbaiki kok!**

**Moga-moga para readers senang ama nih chap lah! Ga senang juga ga apa-apa#Plaakk**

**Saatnya menjawab Review chap lalu yuk!**

** .378: Kk sabar aja, ya! Kalo diceritain langsung ketemu Sieg nanti cepet tamat dong! Harus sesuain dulu ama alurnya. Yah intinya sabar saja.**

**Nick NAGC saya = "Ryuukens" Add aja jika mau!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Rufus X OC (Maybe)?**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Kurasa kita bisa bekerja sama." Mereka saling berjabat tangan menandai kalau ada persetujuan.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyusahkanku nanti!" Kata Rufus dengan nada remeh.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Kata Uno tak kalah sengit.

Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari bar dan memutuskan untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kita belum berkenalan sejak tadi."

"Perkenalkan namaku Rufus Wilde. Panggil saja Rufus. Kau?" Rufus menatap Uno.

"Uno. Itu namaku."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua melewati jalan terjal yang disekeliling mereka terdapat batu menjulang tinggi, tak lupa juga jurang yang ada disekeliling mereka.

Bagi mereka, tak ada masalah dengan jurang-jurang ini. Toh, lompatan mereka juga tinggi, tak ada masalah.

"Jadi...? Kau tau dimana mereka?" Uno memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka setelah lama berjalan.

"Banyak yang mengatakan kalau mereka ada diujung pulau Bermesiah!" Jawab Rufus tanpa menoleh kearah Uno.

"Ujung? Apa tempat itu Kastil milik Gaikoz?" Tanya Uno lumayan penasaran.

"Tidak!" Jawab Rufus tegas.

"Tempat itu adalah tempat yang ajaib, indah, sekaligus misterius." Lanjut Rufus kemudian.

"Apanya yang misterius?"

"Yah, tempat itu memilik kekuatan Magis yg luar biasa. Saking luar biasanya ada yg bilang kalau tempat itu adalah pintu Alternatif ke dimensi lain dunia ini," Jelas Rufus.

Uno termenung mendengarnya. Pasalnya dia sendiri awalnya berada dari dimensi lain dunia ini.

_Brak!_

Saat mereka berjalan sebuah suara menghentikan mereka. Sebuah makhluk aneh berwarna kuning besar dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang menyerupai lebah. Oh, ya jangan lupakan sayap kecil dipunggungnya.

Uno dan Rufus, keduanya langsung menyiapkan senjata terbaik mereka demi berjaga-jaga jika diserang. Mahkluk itu masih diam, walaupun Uno dan Rufus sudah bersiap untuk menyerang.

_Syuut!_

Mahkluk itu terbang dari tempat berdiri tadi. Ia terbang ke arah Rufus dan Uno. Mereka berdua pun bersiap-siap menyerang. Saat mau menyerang tiba-tiba...

_Syuut!_

Rupanya dia terbang kebawah. Otomatis mereka, melihat ke bawah. Dan menemukan mahkluk itu sedang membor batu raksasa tempat Uno dan Rufus berdiri.

"Sial..!" Decih Uno.

"Ayo cepat lompat, Rufus! Dia berniat menjatuhkan kita ke jurang ini!" Kata Uno memperingati.

Keduanya pun langsung melompat menghindari tempat tumpuan mereka yg akan segera jatuh karena dibor. Mereka masih berada di Batu raksasa yg lainnya, karena itulah tanah didaerah ini.

_JDUM!_

Runtuhnya suara batu tumpuan tadi masih terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka berdua saat ini. Rufus &amp; Uno memang bersiap menyerangnya, namun lagi-lagi Makhluk itu terbang ke bagian bawah batu tumpuan mereka, dan mengebornya lagi.

"Kita tidak bisa menghindarinya terus. Aku akan melawannya!" Kata Uno sambil menoleh kearah Rufus. Rufus hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

Ia (Baca: Uno) sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Hyatt!" Teriaknya sambil langsung memotong

_SLAASSHH!_

Tangan kiri makhluk itu berhasil ditebas Uno dalam sekejap. Uno menancapkan pedangnya ditebing lain agar tidak jatuh ke jurang.

"Heh?! Sudah mati kah, Dia?" Gumamnya pelan sambil melihat kearah belakang.

Ternyata Makhluk itu tidak mati walaupun sudah kehilangan satu tangan. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tubuh Bor-nya ke arah Uno yang masih bergelantungan ditebing.

Saat sudah mendekat...

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Suara tembakan mengalihkan perhatian Uno yg sedang tertuju pada Makhluk yg mau menyerangnya.

"Mati!" Kata Rufus datar setelah menembak barusan.

Setelah menembak terjadi keanehan pada makhluk aneh itu. Api biru mulai membakar semua bagian tubuhnya sampai hangus.

"Kwaaakk.." Teriak makhluk aneh itu kesakitan akhirnya terbakar habis dia.

_"Api biru?" _Gumam Uno.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Rufus sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Uno.

Tanpa babibu, Uno langsung menerima uluran tangan Rufus. Mereka berdua berhasil sampai selamat diatas tebing.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Uno pelan.

Rufus mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan kembali perjalanannya!" Perintah Rufus singkat.

Yah, itulah cerita singkat pertualangan mereka di Gorge of Oarth.

.

.

.

_***Malam Hari***_

Suasana malam yang cukup tenang. Kebanyakan orang ataupun hewan yang melakukan aktivitasnya disiang hari selain karena siang hari panas, orang juga lebih nyaman terkena sinar matahari daripada sinar bulan dimalam hari.

Demikian juga kedua tokoh kita dicerita ini, yang lebih memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya dimalam yg tenang begini. Mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan dengan api unggun yg berada ditengah mereka.

"Katakan kepadaku!" Kata Rufus datar. Uno menoleh terhadapnya.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya mencari mereka?" Kata Rufus kemudian.

Uno menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak tau..." Jawabnya pelan. Uno melempar ranting pohon kedalam api unggun agar tetap hidup.

"Kau tidak tau, eh?" Ujar Rufus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Uno kembali menerawang hidupnya. Dia kebingungan. Baginya dia sudah tak mempunyai tujuan hidup setelah kehilangan Reina. Fakta yg berkata kalau ia ingin balas dendam terhadap Sieghart, sudah tak penting lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia berkelana mencari _Twelve Disciples _hanyalah untuk mencari jawaban.

"Pada awalnya, aku memang berencana membunuh Sieghart! Seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa balas dendam itu seolah hilang dengan sendirinya." ngaku Uno jujur.

Rufus hanya diam mendengarkan sambil melempar ranting pohon kedalam Api unggun.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau untuk apa aku ini diciptakan pada awalnya. Yang kuingat para Pejuang Highlander terdahulu ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada Sieghart."

"Jadi... Rasa ingin membunuhmu bukan berasal dari dalam hatimu, tetapi dari leluhurmu?" Ucap Rufus to the point. Uno hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku hanya punya satu solusi untukmu..." Ucap Rufus sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hiduplah bebas sesuai keinginan lubuk hatimu, bukan karena rasa beban yang diturunkan kepadamu." Kata Rufus kemudian. Uno termenung mendengarnya.

"Karena jika kau hidup menurut rasa bebanmu, maka hal itulah yg akan menyiksamu dikemudian hari. Sudah, aku mau tidur dulu!" Ucap Rufus sambil berjalan menjauhi Uno untuk beristirahat.

Sementara Uno sendiri masih bertanya-tanya, _"Apakah salah yg kulakukan selama ini?" _Batinnya.

Akhirnya, Uno juga memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Namun... Ketika sedang berjalan ada seorang yg langsung menyerangnya dari belakang.

_Cring!_

Refleks Uno langsung melindungi dirinya dengan punggung pedang. Ia kemudian melihat siapa yg menyerangnya dimalam hari ini dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Uno tajam.

Sang pelaku hanya menyeringai, "Namaku Dio, dan aku ingin bergabung denganmu!"

.

.

_**Apa maksudnya ini?**_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Sumpah nih chapter parah banget! Udah ceritanya dikit, ga nyambung, ga jelas pula. Gw udah kehabisan ide nih untuk pembuatan ceritanya. Maaf juga kalau nih chapter terbitnya lama banget. Pasti udah nungguin kan? Gw banyak ulangan dan tugas disekolah jadi tak bisa menyelesaikan nih cerita secepatnya. Mohon dimaklumi!**

**Moga-moga para readers senang ama nih chap lah! Ga senang juga ga apa-apa#Plaakk**

**Btw, gw mau nanya bentar nih enaknya Uno mau dipairing sama siapa dengan character di Grand Chase**

**Gw punya beberapa opsi:**

**1\. Uno X Edel (Sama-sama karakter baru)**

**2\. Uno X Lime (Sifat Lime hampir sama dengan Reina di Fic ini)**

**3\. Uno X Arme (Badannya kecil, mengingatkan Uno pada Reina)**

**4\. Menurut Anda?**

**Silahkan memilih opsi gw diatas, tapi kalau mau memilih yg lain sih juga tak masalah.**

**Masukkan saja di Review ato PM (Private Message) *Terserah anda**

**Nick NAGC saya = "Ryuukens" Add aja jika mau!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Rufus X OC (Maybe)?**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

"Namaku... Dio! Aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian." Kata si Pelaku tersebut.

"Bergabung?" Tanya Uno memastikan.

Lelaki bernama Dio itu tak menjawabnya. Hanya diam ditempatnya. Mereka berdiam diri selama beberapa detik. Terlihat Uno sedang memikirkan jawabannya.

"Silahkan saja!" Jawab Uno santai.

"..."

"..."

"Heh! Jadi kau setuju begitu saja?!" Ucap Dio meremehkan.

"Memangnya apa alasanku menolaknya?" Kata Uno sangat santai.

"Jadi kau tak takut kalau aku menipumu?" Ujar Dio.

"Tidak. Tak ada masalahnya jika kau mau menipuku sekarang maupun nanti, yang penting aku membutuhkan orang agar bisa mencapai tujuanku." Kata Uno panjang lebar. Tanpa sadar ia memancing emosi Dio.

"Heh! Kau berkata seolah kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah. Apakah itu kepercayaan dirimu?" Tanya Dio dengan nada remeh dan tak suka.

"Itu bukan kepercayaan diri, Tapi Fakta!" Jawab Uno teguh terhadap pemikirannya.

"Fakta kalau aku memang bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah!" Lanjut Uno.

_DEG!_

"Jaga Perkataanmu baik-baik! Kalau tidak ingin aku MEMBUNUHMU!" Kata Dio dengan penuh ancaman.

Dengan santai Uno menjawab, "Coba saja!".

_WHUUSSH_

Tanpa basa-basi, Dio langsung menerjang Uno dari depan dengan kecepatan penuh. Dio juga memunculkan senjata sabitnya ditangan kanannya.

"HYAATT!" Teriak Dio menyerang.

Santai dan pelan Uno menghindarinya dengan cara memutari tubuhnya seperti seorang penari.

_SRING!_

Uno mengeluarkan pedang di pinggangnya. Pada saat momen Dio berada diudara, Uno berjalan kearah dekat Kepala Dio. Lalu mengayunkan pedangnya tepat ke leher Dio.

_'Dia?!' _Batin Dio kaget dan tak bisa menghindari dari serangan Uno.

Disaat Dio hampir terkena...

_DOR! DOR!_

Bunyi peluru seolah memecah persaingan antara Uno dan Dio. Senjata mereka terlempar terkena tembakan barusan. Keduanya sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka terhadap si pelaku penembakan.

"Cukup sampai disitu!" Ucap seorang laki-laki bermata _Crimson _serta rambutnya yang berwarna Coklat muda. Ya dialah Rufus.

"Kalian tidak perlu bertarung ga jelas seperti tadi!" Ujar Rufus dingin. Rufus memang gak menyukai sifat kekanak-kanakan. Melihat Dio dan Uno yang bertarung karena emosi sesaat, bagi Rufus adalah sifat kekanak-kanakan.

Uno kemudian berjalan pelan kearah pedangnya yang terjatuh cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Dio juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa maksudmu menghentikan kami, Rufus?!" Tanya Uno _to the point. _

"Aku... Tak ingin kau membunuh dia, Uno!" Jawab Rufus sambil menunjuk Dio. Dio sedikit geram mendengar perkataan Rufus.

"Memangnya kalian pikir bisa membunuhku dengan mudah?! Heh, jangan bercanda! Walaupun tadi aku terkena serangannya, aku tidak akan langsung mati." Ucap Dio tak senang.

Pandangan Rufus mulai beralih ke Dio.

"Aku tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakan kekuatanmu disini! Lagipula kenapa juga kau disini, Dio?" Kata Rufus datar.

Dio memasukkan sabitnya kedalam tangan kanannya kembali. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian." Jawab Dio cuek.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Rufus datar.

"Aku mencari sebuah naga!" Jawab Dio jujur.

"Naga?"

"Naga besar berwarna putih biru. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Harkion."

Semua diam sejenak...

"Buat apa kau mencarinya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau." Kata Dio tajam.

"Hh... Baiklah. Aku tidak peduli dengan tujuanmu. Aku hanya mau kalian bekerja sama menemukan _'Twelve Disciples'. _" sahut Rufus cuek.

"Hm. Baiklah, lagipula aku masih punya hutang satu pukulan dengannya!" Jawab Dio sambil menunjuk ke arah Uno yang menatapnya bosan.

-Skip-

.

.

*Dekat Benua Trivia* (Setelah Insiden Veigas Vs 'Twelve Disciples')

Terlihat lelaki paruh baya berambut raven sedang tertidur disalah satu batang pohon yang ada. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan, mungkin dia lagi bermimpi buruk dalam mimpinya.

_"Sieghart... Tolong kami..." Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan._

"Uhgh..." Pinta Lelaki itu merasa tak nyaman dengan mimpinya.

_"Tolong kami... Kami tidak ingin mati...!" Jeritan demi jeritan terdengar begitu keras._

"Uhgh... A-aku.. ak-akan... menye-lamatkan ka-kalian...!" Jeritnya pelan.

_"Sieg...Sieghart.. To- UWAAAA!" Jeritan tersebut berhenti karena telah dibunuh._

"Ti-TIDAAKK!" Teriak Sieghart terbangun dari mimpinya.

_-Sieghart Pov-_

"Hah...hah...hah!" Nafasku tidak beraturan. Kurasa aku baru saja bermimpi buruk. Semuanya terlihat seolah nyata bagiku.

"Sieghart, kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Seorang gadis berambut biru muda sebahu, memiliki warna mata yang beda.

Aku melirik kearah gadis tersebut. "Aku tidak apa. Cuman mimpi buruk saja." Jawabku pelan.

"Begitukah? Tidurlah lagi, aku akan menemanimu disini!" Katanya penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran, walaupun wajahnya datar. Tapi, aku tau kalau dia khawatir denganku.

"Terima kasih, Mari!" Sesudah mengatakannya, Aku langsung kembali mencoba tidur senyaman mungkin demi menghindari mimpi buruk.

_._

_._

_-Sieghart Pov End-_

-Skip-

*Pagi hari*

Pagi hari datang, saatnya mentari bersinar terang untuk memulai aktivitas semua orang yang dilakukan dipagi hari.

Suasananya masih sangat tenang dan santai. Begitu juga dengan kedua gadis ini berencana pergi ke sumber mata air demi mengambil air minum yang bersih.

Semuanya ini berdasarkan kesepakatan diantara mereka tadi pagi barusan.

_-Flashback Start-_

"Rin, Edel, tolong kalian isi air minum untuk hari ini ya?!" Pinta gadis pendek berambut ungu sebahu.

"Oke, Arme!" Seru Rin sigap. Sedangkan Edel hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Oh, ya sekalian ajak Azin. Tadi aku melihatnya bangun duluan." Kata Arme kemudian.

"Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi. Kau yakin dia sudah bangun?" Tanya Rin memastikan.

"Entahlah?! Ya sudah, kalau dia tidak ada kalian berangkat saja dulu." Sahut Arme acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah! Ayo, Edel!" Ajak Rin kepada Edel. Edel berjalan menyusul Rin dari belakang.

_-Flashback End-_

*Sungai*

Setelah berjalan cukup lama sampailah mereka di sumber mata air yang terletak di kaki gunung.

"Huh, Azin selalu saja menghilang. Apa dia tak tau kalau semua orang mengkhawatirkannya?" Gerutu Rin pelan.

"Kau khawatir kepadanya?" Tanya Edel datar.

Rin terkejut. Ia memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. Sudah dipastikan saat ini, Muka Rin merah seperti kepiting rebus. Padahal Edel hanya bertanya sedikit saja tetapi efeknya sampai seperti ini.

"E-eh? Ti-tidaakk?! A-aku... cuma kesal dengan sikapnya saja." Kata Rin dengan malu-malu.

"Sudahlah, aku cuma bercanda. Tak usah kau anggap serius ya!" Ujar Edel ringan.

"Huh, kau ada-ada saja! Ayo cepat pergi ke sungai." Ajak Rin ceria.

*Air Terjun*

Mereka berdua sampai ditujuan. Padahal tujuan utama mereka adalah sungai. Tapi, entah kenapa malah menemukan air terjun disini.

"Waa... Ada air terjun disini! Indahh sekalii!" Kata Rin kagum.

"Kau benar!" Edel ikut menyetujui perkataan Rin.

"Sekarang kita ambil airnya!" Seru Rin sambil berjalan pelan ke arah air terjun.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mengisi semua botol yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Selang beberapa menit semua botol sudah terisi penuh dan mereka bersiap-siap pergi dari sana.

"Ayo, Edel. Kita kembali ke teman-teman seka-" Rin terkejut melihat sesuatu. Sedangkan Edel menatapnya heran.

"Rin, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sambil melambaikan tangan didepan muka Rin.

"E-edel... I-itu A-azin, bu-bukan?" Kata Rin ragu sambil menunjuk sesuatu dibalik air terjun.

Edel segera menoleh ketempat yang ditunjuk Rin. "Ya, kurasa itu memang Azin!" Jawab Edel yakin sambil berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

Ya, Edel memang tak salah melihatnya. Itu memang Azin. Tapi, saat ini Azin sedang duduk ditengah air terjun, membiarkan semua air yang mengalir dari air terjun membasahi dirinya. Dan juga posisi duduknya yang seolah-olah sedang bermeditasi.

Saat sudah dekat ternyata...

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Kata Azin _to the point_, sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Kami hanya disuruh mengambil air minum disini. Saat kami akan pulang, kami melihatmu sedang duduk disini. Makanya kami akhirnya kesini!" Ucap Edel panjang lebar. Rin akhirnya juga ikut menyusul.

"Benar begitu? Jika kalian berbohong padaku maka kalian akan terima akibatnya." Katanya tenang, tapi mengancam.

Rin yang mendengarnya langsung protes tak terima, "Buat apa kami berbohong padamu? Tak ada gunanya bukan?!"

"Lebih baik kalian cepat kembali saja, aku tak mau kegiatan meditasiku diganggu kalian berdua." Ucap Azin sarkatis.

"Apa salahnya kalau kami disini, sih? Toh, kami juga tidak menganggumu." Seru Rin marah.

"Jika bicara lebih banyak lagi, kupukul KAU!" Kata Azin penuh dengan penekanan.

"Oh, kau menantangku?" Rin mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekarang?!" Kata Azin sambil berdiri dan membuka kedua matanya.

Azin mengumpulkan _Chi _ditangan kanannya. Dan dia menaruh kedua tangannya diair terjun. Kemudian terciptalah ombak yang cukup besar ukurannya.

Namun...

Rin juga tak ingin kalah rupanya. Dengan cepat pula ia mengoyang-goyangkan kipas miliknya demi menghasilkan angin topan. Dan usahanya pun berhasil.

Disaat serangan mereka berdua (Azin &amp; Rin) akan berbenturan. Sebuah tembok es besar menghalanginya, sehingga serangan mereka (Azin &amp; Rin) tak berbenturan.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup kalian berkelahi." Kata Edel dingin. Keduanya menoleh kearah Edel dengan perasaan horror. Namun, Edel tak peduli.

"Kita adalah teman. Teman seharusnya saling mengerti satu sama lain, bukannya malah berkelahi seperti anak kecil." Ucap Edel dingin dan tajam. Sedangkan yang diceramahi hanya diam menunduk.

"Ayo kita kembali! Aku tak ingin yang lain mencemaskan kita." Perintah Edel singkat. Ia berbalik badan dan pergi mendahului kedua orang yang masih mencerna apa maksud perkataan Edel tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Saya mengambil beberapa keputusan berdasarkan suara dari review chapter lalu. Dalam chap ini saya sedikit memasukkan romance tak bermutu disini. Selain itu tujuan cerita ini adalah untuk menyatukan orang-orang yang ingin membunuh Sieghart dalam 1 kelompok. Bagi yang menantikan pertarungan Sieghart melawan Uno mohon sabar saja ya!**

**Mungkin saya lebih akan memasukkan Friendship didalam cerita ini. **

**Maaf juga kalo fic ini terkantung-kantung beberapa bulan. Mungkin juga chap berikutnya tidak akan sampai lama lebih dari 2 minggu!**

**Nick NAGC saya = "Ryuukens" Add aja jika mau!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	6. Chapter 6

**#*#*#*# SELAMAAT TAHUN BARUU 2015 #*#*#*#***

**#*#*#*#*SEMOGA DI TAHUN 2015 DIPENUHI HAL-HAL BAIK DAN POSITIF#*#*#*#*#**

**#*#*#*#*BERKAT ALLAH AKAN SELALU BERSAMA-SAMA DENGAN KITA#*#*#*#**

* * *

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Rufus X OC (Maybe)?**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 6**

.

.

.

*Back to Uno*

_-Uno Pov-_

.

.

Setelah malam itu, kami bertiga memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Selama perjalanan kami hanya diam. Mungkin karena sifat kami bertiga hampir mirip makanya tidak ada yang bermaksud membuka pembicaraan.

Ketika sampai dikota, aku berpisah dengan Dio dan Rufus untuk mencari informasi lebih terperinci. Dan rencananya kami bertiga berkumpul di tengah kota malam nanti.

*Pembelanjaan*

Begitu ramai disini. Tentu saja disini merupakan pusat bagi orang-orang untuk melakukan transaksi jual beli barang. Atau istilah kerennya Shopping.

Diantara mereka kebanyakan berasal dari kaum hawa tentunya. Selain pusat perbelanjaan disini juga banyak terdapat tempat-tempat nongkrong seperti cafe, dll.

Tak ada yang menarik disini sama sekali. Aku pun juga ragu kalau bisa mendapat informasi disini. Selain itu aku juga tidak suka keramaian seperti ini.

"Lihat nih aku akhirnya mendapatkan barang bagus!" Kata cewek yang jalan bersama dengan kedua temannya.

"Wah... Benar juga. Kamu beruntung bisa mendapatkannya," Kata Cewek kedua.

"Betul itu. Kamu lagi beruntung hari ini!" Kata Cewek ketiga.

Mereka saling pandang kemudian tertawa bersama, "Hahaha!"

Sungguh hatiku sedikit mencelos melihat sikap mereka. Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Cuma dipenuhi dendam semata. Huh... Hidup yg menyebalkan bukan?

Mungkin tak ada salahnya juga aku berjalan mengelilingi pusat pembelanjaan ini.

_Tap..Tap..Tap._

Kuberjalan terus sampai seseorang menubrukku dari arah berlawanan...

_BRUK!_

Aku terkejut. Kukira aku akan terjatuh. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Aaaduuhh..." Suara seorang Perempuan meringis kesakitan.

Aku menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Mataku melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu sebahu sedang meringis kesakitan memegangi pantatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Arme?" Sebuah suara lembut yang pastinya itu suara laki-laki. Laki-laki itu membantunya berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok, Lass!" Ujar gadis tersebut sambil menerima bantuan untuk berdiri.

"Hei, kau hati-hati kalau jalan!" Peringat laki-laki itu kepadaku.

"Oh, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja," Kataku meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah membesarkan masalah, Lass!" Seru Gadis yang dipanggil Arme itu.

Kemudian ia berdiri, dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau bukan orang sini, ya?! Rasanya aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini,"

"Ah, iya. Aku baru datang dikota ini tadi pagi." Jawabku seadanya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Arme.

"Aku mencari seseorang!" Kataku datar.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aeknard Sieghart."

DEG!

Arme dan laki-laki bernama Lass itu langsung diam terpaku melihatku. Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Apa kalian tau sesuatu tentang dia?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Me-memangnya apa urusanmu dengannya?" Tanya Arme gugup sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku cuma temannya. Hanya mau bertemu dengannya itu saja!" Ucapku setenang mungkin. Berharap mereka percaya kepada ucapanku.

"Benarkah kau temannya? Menurutku kau tidak bisa dipercaya!" Ucap Lass dengan nada tinggi.

Aku menoleh kearahnya bosan. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berbohong," Ucapku sedikit meremehkan.

Laki-laki bernama Lass itu sedikit emosi dengan perkataanku.

"Kau mau berkelahi denganku?" Tantang Lass yang sudah tersulut emosi. Dia mendekatiku dan aku tidak berniat kabur ataupun lari.

"Rupanya kau juga berani! Kalau begitu ayo ma-" Lass belum selesai berkata, sudah ada seseorang yang menyautnya.

"SUDAH, HENTIKAN! Masa begini aja kalian udah mau bertengkar?! Kalian seperti anak kecil tau. Kau juga Lass, mudah terbawa emosi!" Teriak Arme dengan keras, membuat semua orang yang lewat melihatku dan mereka berdua.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku minta maaf atas sikap Lass tadi," Arme mengucapkan maaf kepadaku.

"Tidak masalah." Kataku tulus.

Arme terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, "Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kau kami traktir makan?" Katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Yah... Mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga aku mengikuti mereka. Mungkin saja mereka tau keberadaan Sieghart.

"Baiklah." Ujarku setuju. Tanganku langsung ditarik olehnya. Aku melihat dia tersenyum sambil menarik tanganku. Entah apa artinya?

Namun, yang pasti laki-laki yang tadi ikut dengan Arme itu hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan sinis dan benci.

Kemudian aku ikut dengan mereka. Arme bilang ia ingin sedikit membeli bahan-bahan ramuan di pusat pembelanjaan ini. Akhirnya aku jadi tau kalau dia mungkin seorang penyihir atau ilmuwan. Aku melihatnya masuk ke toko bersama orang bernama Lass itu.

Setelah selesai, aku melihat Lass membawa banyak tas plastik. Aku menduga kalau itu semua adalah barang belanjaan Arme. Tak mungkin kan laki-laki beli barang sebanyak itu.

Arme keluar dari toko dengan senyum ceria diwajahnya. Ia datang padaku dan langsung memegang tanganku, "Ayo, sekarang kita MAKAN!" Teriaknya dengan ceria. Dan lagi-lagi Lass hanya melihatku dengan sinis dan benci.

_-Skip-_

*Kafe*

Aku duduk sendirian, sementara kedua orang yang baru kukenal ini duduk bersama dihadapanku. Arme melihatku dengan senyum yang sangat tulus dari hatinya, sedangkan Lass masih menatapku sengit dan curiga. Namun aku tak peduli tatapannya maupun perbuatannya.

"Kurasa kita belum berkenalan sejak tadi. Perkenalkan namaku Arme Glenstid, seorang Wizard/Penyihir. Banyak hal yang kusenangi tapi yang paling kusenang adalah membuat ramuan." Seru Arme memperkenalkan dirinya.

Pandanganku beralih ke arah Lass. Dia pun melihat kearahku juga. Seolah sudah tau pertanyaanku dia menjawab duluan, "Namaku Lass Isolet, Seorang Striker/Samurai. Banyak yang tidak kusukai didunia ini kecuali keluarga." Jawabnya dingin.

"Hm, salam kenal, Arme, Lass. Namaku Uno dan aku seorang kesatria. Aku tidak mempunyai hal yang membuatku senang didunia ini kecuali satu orang." Jawabku jujur.

"Satu orang? Siapa dia?" Tanya Arme penasaran.

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Apakah aku harus menjawab dengan bohong atau jujur. Dua-duanya sama-sama berat. Aku sedang dilema saat ini.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengejutkanku...

_DUAR!_

Aku langsung menunduk menghindari ledakan yang menghancurkan dinding-dinding kafe ini. Setelah keadaan aman aku berdiri untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan ini.

"Astaga, kau tidak apa, Arme?" Tanya Lass khawatir sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Y-ya, a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa. Hanya kaget saja." Jawab Arme sedikit shock.

Kulihat semua orang yang ada dikafe ini sudah melarikan diri entah kemana, aku tak peduli. Aku ingin mencari orang yang berani menyerang kami bertiga tadi.

"Jadi, kaulah pemilik 'Blood Dance' yang kucari selama ini!" Kata seseorang dengan nada berat dan asing ditelingaku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku keatas dan melihatnya. Seorang demon pastinya. Bangsa Demon seperti Dio. Dia memakai syal merah, memiliki mata berwarna ungu. Diatas kepalanya ada benda seperti topeng dengan rambut jabrik berwarna silver. Di punggungnya terlihat dia membawa dua pedang yang berbeda jenis. Dia melayang diudara.

"Yah... Siapa kau? Ada urusan apa denganku?" Tanyaku dingin.

"Ah, ternyata ada Lass anak dari Legis dan Arme sang penyihir cebol disini. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu kalian disini!" Ucapnya menatap kearah Lass dan Arme.

"Kau... kan?! Duel...?" Tanya Arme ragu-ragu.

"Iya, aku Duel yang dulu membantu kalian mengunci kekuatan Astaroth di _Wizard Of Labyrinth_."

"KAU... ALASAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI MENYERANG KAMI?" Tanya Lass Emosi.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu, Anak dari Legis." Jawab Duel tenang.

"BERHENTI MENYEBUTKU, ANAK DARI LEGIS." Jawab Lass tak terima dengan sebutannya.

"Hah..." Duel menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak punya urusan sama sekali dengan kalian. Aku hanya punya urusan dengannya!" Katanya sambil menunjukku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Aku hanya mau pedang 'Blood Dance' yang kau bawa saat ini. Pedang itu tak pantas kau gunakan!" Katanya sombong. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Entah darimana emosiku akhirnya memenuhi pikiranku. Aku sudah tak bisa bersikap tenang lagi.

"Tak pantas KAU BILANG? Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang pedang ini." Jawabku sambil teriak. Tiba-tiba ingatan masa laluku datang kembali. Sial, Sial, Sial aku kembali mengingat hari dimana aku membunuh Reina dan orang didesa dengan pedang ini. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali.

"Salah. Kaulah yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang pedang itu, Pencuri!" Kata-kata Duel lagi-lagi membuatku tambah emosi.

"Sudahlah aku malas menjelaskan. Bagaimana kalau kau menyerahkan pedang itu padaku dan aku akan pergi segera dari sini tanpa ada kekerasan." Tawar Duel kepadaku. Huh... Mimpi saja kau, Duel. Sampai mati aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan pedang ini.

"Kalau ingin pedang ini! Kau harus merebutnya sendiri DARIKU!" Semua amarahku sudah bergejolak saat ini. Bahkan aku ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini.

Aura Biru dari pedang ini mulai menyelimutiku. Sudah kuduga "Blood Dancer" akan membantuku mengalahkannya

"Baiklah, Aku terima tantanganmu. Siapa namamu?" Duel mulai mengambil pedang berwarna merah keunguan besar dari punggungnya.

"Uno." Jawabku Jujur.

_SYUUT!_

Dalam sekali gerakan cepat Duel sudah berada didepanku, dan mengarahkan pedang besarnya kearahku. Tetapi, aku tidak akan diam saja seperti orang bodoh. Akan kutangkis serangannnya dengan 'Blood Dancer'.

_TRANG! DUAR!_

Medan disekitar kami menjadi hancur berantakan dari akibat bertubrukan dengan pedang Duel. Pedang milik Duel itu bukanlah pedang biasa. Setelah saling bertubrukan tadi aku paham kalau pedang Duel itu hampir sama denganku. Sebuah Pedang Kutukan.

"Jika kau berpikiran kalau pedang 'Eclipse' milikku pedang Kutukan, kau salah besar!" Dia seolah tau akan pikiranku.

"Pedang 'Eclipse' merupakan salah satu dari 3 Pedang Legendaris terkuat didunia! Saking kuatnya pedang ini aku berhasil mengakhiri Perang _Ancient War _antara Ras _Ancient Demon _melawan Ras _Asmodians_."

Ancient War? Jangan bercanda aku tidak tau menahu tentang hal itu.

"Begitukah? Ayo kita adu saja siapa yang terkuat!" Kataku percaya diri dan menyeringai iblis.

_SYUUT!_

Dalam sekejap aku melakukan gerakan cepat menyerangnya. Duel hanya memejamkan mata tanpa memandangku sama sekali. Akan kuserang dia.

"Hiyaat..." Teriakku sambil memancarkan serangan.

_TRAANGG!_

Dia menangkis seranganku menggunakan 'Eclipse' dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Adu kekuatan? Yang benar saja, kau bahkan tidak tau cara menggunakannya, Uno!" Ucap Duel penuh dengan ancaman. Matanya kembali terbuka setelah mengatakannya.

Dia tadi bilang kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakannya? Apa dia tau semua rahasia yang tersembunyi didalam 'Blood Dance'?

"Kau ingin bilang kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakannya?" Protesku kepada Duel.

"Kau memang tidak bisa menggunakannya!" Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Aku tak ingin mendengar kata-katanya lagi. Aku ingin membunuhnya segera.

"Hyaat..." Aku kembali menyerangnya sekali lagi dengan cepat.

"KKAAUU AKAAN KUBUNUHH!" Semua amarahku kembali merasuki pikiranku lagi.

_GREP! DUAR!_

Duel menghentikan seranganku menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak memakai senjata apapun. Hanya tangan kosong. Medan sekitar kami menjadi hancur kembali akibat tadi.

Sesaat pikiranku menjadi berubah.

_DEG!_

Orang ini jauh lebih kuat dariku. Bahkan tingkat kekuatan kita sama sekali tidak seimbang. Dia lebih jauh diatasku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku. Sudah terlalu banyak perbedaan ditingkat kekuatan kita." Kata-katanya merupakan kebenaran. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Ketakutan mulai menguasai pikiranku saat ini.

Aku mundur perlahan darinya. Kakiku bahkan gemetar ketika melangkah mundur. Sialan, inikah yang namanya ketakutan? Duel perlahan berjalan mendekat kearahku, aku semakin berjalan mundur terus. Sampai ketika...

"_FIREBOLT!_" Teriak Arme sembari mengeluarkan jurus bola api.

_DUAR!_

Duel terkena telak serangan dari Arme barusan. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak tampak kesakitan maupun meringis. Seolah-olah seperti terkena lemparan batu kecil. Duel akhirnya datang kepada Arme tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

_ZZSSHH!_

Kedua tangan Duel mulai mengeluarkan bola sihir berwarna ungu pekat. Namun bola sihir itu tidak ditembakkan langsung, Duel malah menahan dikedua tangannya. Merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, Lass mulai bertindak saaat ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Lass sambil mengambil katana dari pinggangnya.

"Mendiamkan kalian!" Ujar Duel dingin.

_SET!_

Dalam sekejap Duel, berada dibelakang mereka berdua dan langsung membekap mata Lass dan Arme secara bersamaan. Alhasil mereka jatuh pingsan bersamaan pula.

"AAA..." Teriak mereka (Arme &amp; Lass) sebelum pingsan.

Aku yang melihat adegan itu dari kejauhan berteriak, "HEI, MEREKA TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN KITA!" Duel hanya menatap Uno bosan.

"Tenang saja, mereka cuma tertidur selama pertarungan kita," Jawab Duel cuek.

Aku semakin emosi dibuatnya. Semua perkataan Duel seolah-olah mengejeknya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku sudah tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Rasa Takut, juga Rasa Marah memang masih menguasai pikiranku.

"Aku sudah bosan dengannmu. Lebih baik kubunuh saja kau, baru aku pergi dari sini!" Ucap Duel enteng. Lagi-lagi membuat kesabaranku habis. Duel langsung menerjang kearahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku sudah pasrah saja.

.

_Apakah aku akan mati disini?_

.

_Apa aku sudah tak berguna didunia ini?_

.

_Apa aku tak punya kesempatan kedua?_

.

.

_"**Berikan aku darahmu!**" Suara seseorang berbicara._

_DEG!_

Aku mendongak keatas, menoleh kesampingku, namun tidak ada orang kecuali Duel yang ada didepanku dan dia tidak berbicara sama sekali. Lantas siapa yang berbicara denganku barusan?

_"**Berikan darahmu maka aku akan memberimu kekuatan!**" Suara seseorang berbicara._

Lagi-lagi suara itu datang kembali ke pikiranku. Tapi apakah aku harus melakukannya atau tidak? Pertanyaan ini sungguh membuatku bingung. Aku tidak tau konsekuensi jika aku memberikan darahku. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan memberikan segalanya hanya demi kekuatan.

Tapi...

"_Sayonara_... Uno..." Kata Duel sebelum menghabisiku.

_TRANNGG!_

Aku berhasil menahan serangannya dengan pedangku, sesudah aku memberi sedikit darah kepada pedangku. Sebuah aura merah gelap pekat menusuk keluar dari dalam pedang. Tapi berkat itu juga aku bisa menahan serangannya.

_WUSSHH!_

"AAA..." Teriakku kencang. Aura merah ini mulai menyelimuti diriku. Aku mulai merasakan keanehan pada rambutku. Rambutku menyentuh belakang tubuhku. Aku heran sejak kapan rambutku memanjang.

Aku mencoba memegangnya. Alangkah kagetnya ketika tau kalau rambutku berubah warna menjadi putih. Dan bukan hanya rambutku, tangan dan pedangku juga mengalami perubahan. Tangan kananku berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat, sedangkan tangan kiriku tidak ada perubahan. 'Blood Dance' juga mengalami perubahan yang awalnya biru gelap menjadi merah gelap.

Aku merasakan kekuatan hebat dari diriku. Ini hebat. Aku akan menggunakan ini untuk menyerangmu, Duel!

"Hehehe... Ayo kita mulai ronde kedua, Duel!" Ajakku sambil berlari menyerang kearahnya.

_TRANG! TRING! TRANG!_

Bunyi suara pedang sudah tak terelakkan lagi. Kulihat eksperi Duel sedikit berubah daripada awal tadi. Ia sedikit terkejut aku bisa melihat itu dari matanya.

_TRANG! TRING! TRANG!_

Kami saling beradu pedang sampai ketika aku berhasil menemukan celah untuk menyerangnya...

_TRING!_

Aku berhasil menjatuhkan 'Eclipse' Miliknya dengan paksa...

"Inilah akhirmu, Duel!" Kataku senang, akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkannya.

Tetapi...

"JANGAN SOMBONG DULU, BOCAHH!" Teriak Duel kencang sekali.

Ia menghindari tusukan pedangku dengan membelokkan arah serangannya kesamping menggunakan tangan kirinya, Ia langsung memukul wajahku dengan tangan kanannya tepat didepanku.

"Uughh..." Aku meringis kesakitan sambil terjatuh.

Dalam sekejap, ia memukul lengan kananku, membuatku melepaskan pedangku. Lalu ia mengambilnya dan mendekatkannya disamping leherku. Semua kekuatanku hilang seketika. Tubuhku pun ikut kembali normal.

"Hah...hah...hah!" Nafas Duel terengah-rengah. "Masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk mengalahkanku, Uno!" Katanya pelan.

Sial, ternyata dia belum serius dari awal pertarungan.

Duel kemudian berdiri sambil melihat pedangku dan berkata, "Pedang ini sudah berada diorang yang tepat. Aku tak perlu mencemaskannya lagi!"

Aku melongo mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Tanyaku datar. Aku kembali berpikir tenang kali ini.

"Dia sudah mengakuimu sebagai tuannya. Sebagai buktinya kau tadi sudah diberikan kekuatan olehnya bukan begitu?" Tanya Duel kepadaku.

"Ya... kau benar.." Jawabku pelan.

"Jaga baik-baik pedang ini!" Kata Duel sambil memberikan 'Blood Dancer' kepadaku.

Aku bingung dibuatnya. Jadi apa artinya selama ini dia menyerangku?

.

.

_-SKIP-_

_._

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin menguji kekuatanmu saja. Apakah kau cocok menjadi tuan 'Blood Dance'? Jawabannya adalah Ya. Dan kau lulus." Duel berjalan melewatiku dan mengambil kembali pedang 'Eclipse' miliknya yang terjatuh.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanyaku kepadanya. Ia hanya berjalan membelakangiku.

"Ya, tak ada gunanya lagi aku disini." Duel perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku hanya memandanginya tanpa ada rasa benci atau marah terhadapnya. Dia mengejekku, dia menghinaku itu semua hanya menguji kemampuanku. Dan aku sadar, aku masih berada jauh dibawahnya.

"Huam... Hoemm..." Aku mendengar suara khas seseorang setelah bangun tidur. Otomatis aku mencari asal suara tersebut.

Ternyata Arme dan Lass baru saja bangun. Dia mulai bingung dan bertanya-tanya kepadaku, "Hei, dimana Duel aku tak melihatnya disini?"

"Dia sudah pulang, karena urusan kami baru saja selesai," Ucapku datar.

Arme tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapanku sambil berkata, "Ada urusan apa kau dengan Duel, Uno?" Tanyanya kepo. Aku ingin menjawabnya, Tapi...

_BRUK!_

Tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi gelap semata. Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhku seolah-olah tidak punya tenaga. Apa ini konsekuensi menggunakan kekuatan itu? Entahlah aku tak bisa menyimpulkannya. Yang jelas aku tidak sadarkan diri saat ini. Pemandangan terakhir yang kulihat adalah Arme yang berteriak menyebutkan namaku ketika aku jatuh dipelukannya.

_-UNO POV END-_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Next Episode 8 :**

_Aku membuka mataku dan melihat seseorang..._

_._

_Rambutnya berwarna hitam, jabrik,..._

.

_Rasanya aku pernah mengenalnya tapi dimana...?_

_._

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Kali ini mungkin banyak Actionnya ya? Mau bagaimana lagi ini demi menyambung cerita berikutnya. Mungkin para reader heran kenapa Pada "Next Episode" saya menulis 8 bukan? Ya jawabannya adalah chapter depan saya hanya menjelaskan tentang "Ancient War" yang dibilang Duel di tengah cerita. Nanti saya buatin cerita tentang Duel dan Masa Lalunya dengan lengkap. Walaupun itu menurut versi saya sendiri!Wkwkwk. Soalnya KOG aja merilis cerita tentang Masa Lalu Duel ama Edna. **

**Bagi yang menantikan pertarungan Sieghart melawan Uno mohon sabar saja ya! **

**Next Episode, dipastikan kalau Uno akan bertemu Sieghart.**

**Maaf juga kalo fic ini terkantung-kantung beberapa bulan. Mungkin juga chap berikutnya tidak akan sampai lama lebih dari 1 minggu!**

**Nick NAGC saya = "Ryuukens" Add aja jika mau!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Rufus X OC (Maybe)?**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 7 Special Fic For Duel**

.

.

.

Apa yang kalian tau soal peperangan?

.

Perang merupakan sumber dari kesedihan, kejahatan, keadilan, kebajikan. Semua itu ada didalam sana.

.

Apakah perang membuat orang sedih?

.

Jawabannya tentu iya. Didalam perang tidak mengenal kata kasihan. Didalam perang hanya ada 2 kata, yaitu 'Kemenangan' dan 'Kekalahan'. Dimana pihak yang kalah pasti akan tunduk kepada pihak yang menang. Bahkan saking kejamnya manusia, pihak yang menang kemungkinan akan menindas pihak yang lemah secara terus menerus.

.

Sedih, bukan? Peperangan tidak membawa kedamaian, dan ketentraman. Tapi hanya membawa Kesedihan, Kebencian, Kemarahan yang tak terelakkan.

.

Nah, inilah salah satu tokoh di Grand Chase yang berperan besar di Ancient War. (Perang Antar Ras Demons)

.

.

.

*Elyos*

Seorang pengawal datang terburu-buru ke tempat Tuannya. Terlihat sekali kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres akan segera terjadi.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Tuann Duel!" Teriak pengawal yang berasal dari ras Demon, ah lebih tepatnya Ras _Asmodian._

"Ada apa, Zark?" Tanya Duel sambil menatap Zark dengan tajam.

"Pa-pasukan... _Ancient Demon... _Mereka sudah memasuki wilayah kita, Tuan!" Jawab Zark gugup dan bersujud demi menghormati Tuannya.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Cih... Ini jauh lebih buruk dari perkiraanku." Ucap Duel sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Sabar, sabar, Duel. Kau tak akan bisa berpikir tenang jika marah terus, 'kan?" Suara Lembut itu berasal dari perempuan berambut Merah Muda yang rambutnya berdiri. Memiliki warna mata Emerald yang indah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Edna, Saudari Kembar Ley.

Duel langsung melihat kearah Edna, ia tersenyum. Seolah tau kesalahannya ia berbicara, "Kau benar, Edna. Aku harus berpikir lebih tenang lagi demi bisa membuat strategi yang matang," Sambil tersenyum tulus.

Edna pun tersenyum padanya. Ia tau kalau Duel sangat menurut terhadapnya. Kemudian Duel menyusun rencananya cepat demi bisa menghentikan pergerakan pasukan _Ancient Demon._

-Skip-

*Danau Cristal*

Ya, tempat inilah yang menjadi tempat favorit mereka untuk saling bertemu maupun berbagi cerita.

Duel dan Edna duduk bersama dipinggir Danau Kristal ini. Danau Kristal ini akan bercahaya jika malam hari karena Kristal yang ada didalam Danau tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya.

Edna menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Duel, dan memeluk lengan kenan Duel dengan erat. Duel pun tak keberatan dengan semua yang dilakukan Edna.

"Apa kau yakin dengan strategimu, Duel?!" Tanya Edna khawatir.

"Tentu. Kenapa khawatir, eh?" Nada Duel terdengar sedikit menggoda.

"Soalnyaa... Kau kan ikut memimpin perang besok! Dimana-mana Pemimpin biasanya dibunuh terlebih dahulu agar para bawahannya kalah bertempur akibat pemimpinnya terbunuh." Jelas Edna panjang lebar.

_Puk!_

Duel menepuk pelan kepala Edna. Kemudian membelainya pelan dengan kasih sayang. "Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah, Edna! Kita bertaruh saja agar kau percaya." Ucap Duel.

"Bertaruh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Edna bingung.

"Kau hanya tulis 'Mati' atau 'Hidup' diselembar kertas. Jangan pernah memberi tau orang lain dimana kertas itu disembunyikan selain diriku. Simpan kertas itu dalam keadaan terbalik." Duel mengambil nafasnya sebentar.

"Jika aku 'Mati' maka kertas itu akan tetap dalam keadaan terbalik seperti semula, Namun jika aku 'Hidup' maka kertas itu akan berubah dalam keadaan terbuka! Itu saja caranya." Jelas Duel panjang lebar.

_Deg!_

Edna menahan nafasnya mendengar kata 'Mati' yang sangat menakutkan baginya. Lantas ia memeluk erat Tangan Duel sambil berkata, "Berjanjilah padaku, kalau kau akan membalik kertas itu, Duel!" Nadanya terdengar lirih dan Sendu saat mengucapkannya.

Duel pun ikut membalas pelukan Edna erat sekali. "Tentu saja, Aku berjanji!"

"Mmm..." Jawab Edna pelan sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Pasangan Sejoli itu menghabiskan malam mereka disini. Berbagai candaan, ucapan baik dilontarkan dari mulut mereka. Melihat pemandangan ini tentu membuat iri orang yang masih single atau bahasa kerennya jomblo. #Author juga masih jomblo ternyata!

.

.

.

-Hari Perang-

Pada hari inilah sejarah akan kembali diukir. Kedua belah pihak tidak ada yang mau saling mengalah atau berunding damai. Tujuan mereka cuma satu, yaitu 'Mengalahkan Musuh demi Kejayaan'.

*Persembunyian Ras _Asmodian _*

"Lapor, Tuan Duel. Pasukan musuh sudah mencapai wilayah sektor A kita, Tuan!" Ucap salah seorang bawahan Duel dengan hormat.

"Perintahkan semua pasukan agar bersiap di Sektor B!" Perintah Duel, yang membuat semua orang diruangan itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Biar aku saja yang menangani musuh di Sektor A!" Ucapnya lagi membuat semua orang disana terbelalak kaget.

"A-anu... Tuan Duel, Tu-tuan.. Ti-tidak bercanda 'kan? Menyuruh kami semua ke Se-sektor B?" Tanya bawahan itu gugup sekaligus heran.

"Apa menurutmu aku sedang bercanda?" Tanya Duel sambil mengintimidasi bawahannya.

"Ti-tidak... Ba-baik sa-saya akan melakukan perintah anda! Permisi!" Jawab Bawahannya sambil keluar dari ruangan.

_BLAM!_

Pintu ditutup. Salah seorang pemimpin pasukan disana langsung mencengkram pakaian Duel dengan kasar.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA, DUEL?" Teriaknya emosi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Duel santai sambil melepas tangan bawahannya.

"KAU ITU PEMIMPIN KAMI! APA JADINYA KALAU KAU SENGAJA DIBUNUH DENGAN BERDIRI DIGARIS DEPAN?" Ucapnya lagi penuh amarah.

"Percuma saja kau berteriak seperti itu! Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku!" Sahut Duel lagi-lagi santai.

"Mengertilah, Duel! Setelah ras kita kehilangan Ayahmu yang adalah pemimpin kita sebelum dirimu itu sudah meninggalkan rasa pedih dihati kami. Apalagi kalau kau ikut terbunuh kali ini," Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan nada lirih.

Orang itu menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat semua kenangan dimasa lalu. Lalu ia berkata, "Aku tidak mau ka-"

"Aku tidak akan menyianyiakan peninggalan Ayahku! Percayalah kalau aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah." Ujar Duel sambil memegang bahu bawahannya itu.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Percaya saja!" Ucap Duel sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya dengan beberapa kata motivasi, semua yang ada disana memiliki semangat berapi-api demi mengalahkan musuh mereka.

Namun, disaat semuanya sedang bersemangat. Duel malah keluar dari ruangan tersebut mengajak Edna bersamanya.

_BLAM!_

Pintu ditutup kembali. Duel dan Edna berjalan pelan mengelilingi koridor.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku, Duel?" Tanya Edna heran.

"Sudah saatnya aku memakai 'Itu'!" Ucap Duel.

_Deg!_

Edna seketika kaget dibuatnya. Tentu saja Edna mengetahui 'Itu' yang dimaksud Duel barusan.

"Jangan... Duel. Pedang itu masih belum pernah ada yang memastikan kekuatannya. Almarhumah Ayahmu saja tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh pedang itu!" Larang Edna sedikit membentak. Ia tau kalau yang dimaksud Duel adalah salah satu dari dua pedang terkuat didunia, yaitu 'Eclipse'.

"Aku harus mencobanya, Edna!" Ucap Duel ngotot.

"Jan-jangan... Ini yang kau maksud dalam strategimu tadi?" Tanya Edna tak percaya.

"Akhirnya... Kau sadar juga!"

"Benar seperti dugaanmu, kalau aku bisa mengendalikan 'Eclipse' tepat sebelum pasukan musuh menyerangku maka aku akan bisa membunuh mereka semua dengan cepat." Jelas Duel panjang lebar.

"Tapi..." Edna berbicara.

"Itu hanya bisa jika kau mampu mengendalikan 'Eclipse' dengan sempurna!" Lanjut Edna kemudian.

"Kau memang benar! Aku akan tetap pada rencanaku." Kata Duel mantap.

_PLUK!_

Edna langsung berlari memeluk Duel dengan erat. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Edna tentu khawatir terhadap kekasihnya.

"Berhati-hatilah... Duel! Aku mencintaimu!" Gumam Edna disela-sela pelukannya terhadap Duel.

"Ya... Kau juga, sayang!" Ucap Duel sambil mencium Edna.

.

.

"Oh... Ya, jangan lupa menulis taruhan yang sudah kita bicarakan kemarin." Perintah Duel singkat.

"Baik." Jawab Edna singkat.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Duel pergi entah kemana.

Edna memandangi selembar kertas yang Duel berikan padanya. Dalam hati ia berpikir kalau tak ingin bertaruh tentang kematian Duel. Ia sedang resah saat ini.

Edna berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia mendapat sesuatu pemikiran.

"Jika Duel mampu membuat keputusan, maka aku pun juga bisa!" Edna berbicara sendiri dalam hatinya.

Kemudian Edna mulai menulis diselembar kertas itu. Entah apa yang dia tulis, Itu nanti akan menentukan Masa Depan yang akan segera terjadi.

.

.

.

_-Duel Pov Start-_

Saat ini aku berjalan ke ruangan Ayahku. Ayahku bilang kalau semua barang miliknya ada disana.

_Krieet..._

Pintunya kubuka, dan terlihat sekali banyak barang-barang antik ada didalam sini. Kedua mataku mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikan Ayahnya disini. Aku tau kalau Ayah pasti menyembunyikan 'Eclipse' disuatu tempat diruangan ini.

'Eclipse' merupakan salah satu pedang terkuat didunia, jadi tidak heran kalau banyak orang yang mengincar keberadaannya.

Ketika berada dikasur aku menemukan sesuatu kertas yang ada dibalik bantal milik Ayahku. Setelah kuambil kertas itu, aku membacanya.

_Pesan :_

_Jika kau menemukan ini,_ _Sudah dipastikan kalau kau akan menggunakan 'Eclipse' untuk situasi darurat._

_Coba kau lihat dibalik lukisan yang ada ditembok. Lukisan tentang keluarga kita tepatnya. Dibalik lukisan itu ada tombol untuk membuka penyimpanan rahasia 'Eclipse'._

_Tapi..._

_Butuh kode untuk bisa membukanya. Namun... Aku tau kalau kau, anakku pasti bisa memasukkan kode tersebut._

_Gunakanlah 'Eclipse' sebaik mungkin, Duel!_

_Salam sayang _

_dari,_

_Ayahmu..._

Aku meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar. Ayah begitu baik padaku. Dari kecil sampai aku dewasa ia selalu merawatku dengan baik. Bahkan setelah ia meninggal, Ayah masih memberiku sebuah kekuatan.

Aku berjalan kearah Lukisan keluargaku. Lukisan yang terdiri dari Aku, Ayah, dan Ibu. Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Ibu meninggal ketika aku masih kanak-kanak, makanya cuma Ayah yang merawatku sendirian.

Tapi... Itu semua hanya masa lalu. Masa lalu tak akan pernah bisa diulang kembali. Aku turunkan lukisan tersebut. Ada sebuah tombol dan beberapa mesin yang tidak pernah aku ketahui.

Aku memasukkan kode yang diminta demi bisa membuka penyimpanannya. Ayah pasti memakai tanggal lahirku sebagai kodenya. Dan alhasil, aku mendengar sesuatu.

_BRAKK!_

Kasur yang tadi aku lihat tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri di bagian tengahnya. Aku kesana, dan melihat sebuah pedang merah bercampur warna ungu terletak didalam sana.

Kuambil pedang tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, inilah 'Eclipse' yang dijuluki pedang terkuat didunia. Pedang itu awalnya terasa berat. Namun aku bisa merasakan kekuatan misterius yang ada didalamnya.

"Apakah aku bisa mengendalikan 'Eclipse' sepenuhnya?" Gumamku sendiri.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku hampir saja merubah rencanaku sendiri. Yang terpenting lebih baik aku membawanya dulu.

_-End Duel Pov-_

.

.

.

*Sektor A*

Para kawanan musuh sudah mulai terlihat didepan sana. Banyak sekali jumlah mereka, kurang lebih sekitar 5000 orang.

"Hyyaa... Kita maju terus... Terjang Hutan INI..." Teriak salah satu pemimpin musuh.

Begitu sampai ditengah hutan, semua kawanan musuh itu tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya, seolah ada sesuatu yang menghambat mereka.

"Ngg... Ada orang didepan sana!" Teriak salah seorang pasukan musuh.

"Bukankah itu... Duel?! Pemimpin Ras _Asmodian _? Kenapa dia disini sendiri?" Tanyanya heran.

Semua pasukan musuh terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Huh... Memangnya dia kira sendirian bisa mengalahkan kita? Omong kosong... Ayo semua tunjukkan kekuatan kita terhadapnya!" Semua pasukan langsung maju serentak ketika mendengar perintah tersebut.

Salah seorang dari mereka maju untuk menyerang Duel. Duel hanya berdiam diri. Ketika akan diserang, ia mengayunkan pedang 'Eclipse' yang baru saja menjadi miliknya.

"Aaa..." Teriak pasukan itu terbelah tubuhnya menjadi dua terkena serangan Duel.

Melihat temannya terkapar lantas membuat marah semua kawanan itu. Mereka semua berlarian menerjang Duel.

Dari sinilah pertempuran besar terjadi. Awalnya, Duel memang berhasil mengatasi sebagian yang menyerangnya.

Namun...

"Hah...hah...hah!" Nafas Duel mulai terlihat capai padahal musuh yang ada didepannya masih sangat banyak.

"Khu...khu...khu. Kau akan segera kalah Duel!" Sebuah suara orang tua datang dari belakang kerumunan.

Duel mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata orang itu sendiri yang muncul kemudian didepan Duel.

"K-KAU..." Teriak Duel marah. Entah apa yang membuatnya emosi.

"Khu...khu...khu. Kau masih ingat padaku, Duel Pone Zec Avenger?" Ia menyebut Nama Lengkap Duel.

Duel tertawa pelan, "Ya... Mana mungkin aku melupakan wajahmu yang telah membunuh Ayah!"

"Jadi... Kau pemimpin mereka sekarang, Dr Oz? Tanya Duel remeh.

"Ya, Ini semua hasil dari membunuh Ayahmu yang menolak bekerja sama denganku. Padahal jika ia bersedia, ia tidak perlu mati dan tidak akan ada peperangan seperti ini." Dr. Oz kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

Duel mengarahkan 'Eclipse' kepada Dr. Oz. "Majulah, kalian semua! AKU TIDAK TAKUUTT!" Teriak Duel sambil maju menyingkirkan semua pasukan didepannya.

_"Aku harus bisa membunuh Oz. Dialah penyebab semua peperangan ini!" _Batin Duel.

"Aaa... Urghh..." Banyak pasukan yang berhasil dikalahkan Duel. Saat ini, ia maju menyerang Dr. Oz secara frontal.

"Khu...khu...khu!" Tawa Jahat keluar dari mulut Dr. Oz.

"Menyedihkan sekali..." Kata Dr. Oz pelan.

_TRANGG!_

Dr. Oz berhasil menangkis serangan 'Eclipse' milik Duel. Duel hanya mampu terkejut. Kenapa ada yang bisa menahan kekuatan 'Eclipse'?

"Kau terkejut?" Tanya Dr. Oz dengan seringai kejam.

"Jangan kaget. Pedang ini merupakan prototype dari 'Grandark' yang masih kuuji coba. Jika prototype bisa menandingi 'Eclipse' berarti pedangmu itu masih belum ada apa-apanya, Duel!" Jelas Dr. Oz penjang lebar.

_Deg!_

Duel terdiam sebentar mendengar perkataannya. Ia merasa akan benar-benar kalah kali ini.

"Kita coba saja dulu!" Seru Duel sambil terus menyerang Oz.

_Trang! Tring!_

Benturan pedang terus terjadi. Tak ada yang mau saling mengalah diantara mereka.

_Trang! Tring!_

"Khu...khu... Kau semakin terdesak, Duel!" Ucap Dr. Oz senang.

"Ughh..." Duel meringis kesakitan saat lengan kirinya berhasil terkena duri tajam, Grandark!

_Trang! Tring!_

"Aaa... SIAALLL..." Teriak Duel ketika menyadari kalau kaki kanannya terkena sabetan pedang.

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan kabur, Duel! Kali ini akan kupastikan kalau aku berhasil memutus garis keturunan keluargamu. Dan semua orang akan menghormatiku sebagai..." Oz memberi jeda terhadap perkataanya.

"Raja _Asmodian _yang baru!" Ucapnya dengan seringai kejam.

Mata Duel melotot tajam. Ia merasa marah kali ini.

_Jrasshh!_

Tangan kiri Oz terkena sabetan _Dual Sword _seseorang. Hal itu membuat Duel sedikit terkejut. Duel mengarahkan kepalanya kepada orang yang menyerang Oz barusan.

"Huh... Kau pasti mati, jika tidak kutolong, huhh..!" Ucap orang itu.

"Ed-Edna?" Ujar Duel tak percaya.

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Duel langsung datang kearahnya. "Bodoh! Sudah kubilang, jangan ikut dalam pertempuran. Kau masih saja keras kepala, ya?!"

Edna hanya tertawa hambar. "Haha... Seperti itulah sifatku!" Tawanya sesaat.

"Sepertinya kita mendapat lawan yang agak susah!" Kata Edna smbil melihat lawannya.

"Bukan 'Agak', tapi Sulit!" Kata Duel membenahi perkataan Edna.

"Khu...khu...khu. Jadi kau anak pertama Peter Von Crimson River?" Tanya Oz sambil bernostalgia.

"Ya... Apakah kau mengenal Ayahku?" Tanya Edna.

"Tentu saja. Ia temanku, dan juga teman Ayah Duel dulu." Jawab Oz.

"Tapi... Waktu itu ia juga ikut menentang rencanaku bersama Ayahnya Duel. Sejak saat itu aku menjadikannya musuh." Lanjut Oz kemudian.

"Aku tidak peduli apa urusanmu dengan Ayah. Tapi yang penting aku akan membunuhmu karena sudah melukai Duel!" Ucap Edna dingin.

"Hiyaatt!"

_Trang!_

"Masih terlalu cepat bagimu, Nona! Untuk mengalahkanku." Ucap Oz mengejek.

"Benarkah begitu, Sialan?!" Duel ikut menyerang Oz.

Edna &amp; Duel kemudian menyerang Oz bertubi-tubi. Serangan beruntun dari 2 sisi cukup membuat Oz kewalahan.

"Kalian semua diam saja disana!" Oz menyuruh anak buahnya agar tak ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini.

"Akan kuperlihatkan setengah kekuatan asli dari 'Grandark' kepada kalian!"

Oz menusukkan 'Grandark'nya kedalam tanah, dan kemudian muncul sesuatu. Duri-duri berwarna hitam, tajam keluar dari dalam tanah dengan sangat cepat. Duri-duri itu akhirnya bergerak ke arah Duel maupun Edna.

"Awas... Ednaa!" Teriak Duel karena khawatir terhadap kekasihnya.

"Hup!" Edna meloncat dengan lincah diantara duri-duri itu sehingga tidak terkena.

"Huff..." Duel menghela nafas lega. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kesekitarnya, alangkah hebatnya ia tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Dr. Oz.

_"Sial... Dimana si Bedebah itu?!" _Tanya Duel dalam hatinya.

Pasalnya keberadaannya hilang seperti ditelan kabut. Namun, karena suatu ketelitian yang pasti, Duel melihat sesuatu ditanah tempat Oz tadi menusukkan pedangnya.

Sebuah Lubang.

_"Ja-jangan... jan-jangan.." _Batin Duel mulai cemas.

_KRAAKK!_

Duel langsung mencari sumber suara yang barusan masuk ke dalam gendang telingannya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat kalau Oz muncul secara tiba-tiba dari bawah tanah, dan tepat persis dibelakang Edna.

"Pertama-tama kau dulu!" Ucap Dr. Oz kejam sambil menusukkan pedangnya ke punggung Edna.

"EDNAA... AWASS DIA DIBELAKANGMUU!" Teriak Duel dari tempatnya. Karena jarak antara Duel dan Edna lumayan cukup jauh.

"Eh?" Edna langsung melihat kearah belakang dan...

_Jrosshh!_

Terlambat...

Pedang Oz sukses menikam Edna dari belakang. Edna pun hanya bisa diam, terkejut merasakan tubuhnya yang tertusuk 'Grandark'.

"EDNAAA..." Teriak Duel sambil berlari menghampiri Edna yang masih tertusuk.

Melihat hal itu, Oz langsung menarik kembali 'Grandark' yang awalnya masih menusuk Edna.

_Jrasshh!_

Cairan kental berwarna merah yang bernama Darah, terus mengalir dengan deras keluar dari Tubuh Edna.

Oz kemudian mundur selangkah, memberi ruang kepada Duel. Begitu sampai, Duel langsung memeluk erat tubuh Edna yang terbujur dengan lemas karena kekurangan darah.

"D-Duel..." Ucap Edna sambil menahan sakit yang tidak bisa kujelaskan rasanya.

"Cu-cukup... Jangan bicara lagi!" Kata Duel sambil mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"A-aku... Su-sudah... Men-menduga... Ini akan terjadi, Duel..." Kata Edna putus-putus.

Duel menatap Edna bingung mendengarnya, "Apa maksudmu, Edna?"

"Hehehe... Na-nanti ka-kau ak-akan... Tau se-sendiri..." Edna masih sempat tertawa disaat begini.

"Ten-tenang... Saja, Edna! Aku akan mencari pertolongan. Tunggu ak-" Saat Duel mulai berdiri, tiba-tiba Edna memegang lengan kanan Duel dengan erat. Seolah-olah mencegahnya pergi.

"Tidak... Ak-aku a-akan... Se-segera mati... Ka-kau... Ti-tidak... Perlu repot-repot... Mengurus...ku!" Kata Edna yang semakin terdengar tidak jelas.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan mati, Edna! Percayalah padaku, kau tidak akan kubiarkan mati!" Duel terlihat putus asa saat ini. Duel tidak lah bodoh, ia tau kalau sebenarnya Edna sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Itu semua cuma alasan karena Duel tak bisa menerima kematian kekasihnya.

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk!" Edna mulai mengeluarkan batuk berdarah.

"A-aku... Ra-rasa... Inilah... Saat-nya.." Edna memegang kedua pipi Duel dengan kedua tangan yang terus gemetar karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Ka-kau... Memang orang ba-baik, Du-Duel..!" Edna mulai bicara kembali.

"Apa maksudmu ini, Edna?" Tanya Duel tak paham.

"Kaulah... Orang... Yang paling ku-kusayangi didunia ini, Duel!" Edna kembali bicara yang tak jelas apa artinya.

"He-hei... Ja-jangan... Bil-bilang... Kalau kau mau meninggalkan k-" Ucapan Duel terpotong oleh sesuatu.

_Cup!_

Sebuah ciuman yang pertama dan terakhir bagi Edna. Duel pun ikut memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman terakhir dengan kekasihnya. Air mata Duel semakin deras keluarnya. Sungguh ia tak rela, Edna meninggalkannya sendirian didunia ini.

Sesudah mereka saling berciuman, Edna mengatakan sesuatu didekat telinga Duel.

"Aku mencintaimu, Duel! _Sayonara!_" Edna menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah mengatakan itu.

Duel menangis sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama 'Edna'. Sungguh ia merasa kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Tak ada lagi yang menemaninya disaat sedih, tak ada yang memberi semangatnya ketika sedang dihadapi masalah, tak ada lagi...

Senyumannya yang membuat Duel merasa bahagia didunia ini...

Tak ada lagi...

.

.

.

_-Duel Pov-_

Hidupku terasa hampa...

Edna sudah meninggalkanku...

Tak ada gunanya aku hidup didunia ini...

"Akhirnya, dia mati juga!"

Aku melirik kearah Oz, orang yang membunuh Edna. Emosiku meluap-luap ketika melihat wajahnya. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku muak melihatnya.

Aku ingin dia mati...

Aku ingin dia mati...

AKU INGIN DIA MATI...

_"Bunuh dia!"_

Eh? Aku mendengar suara orang yang berbicara padaku.

_"Aku akan memberimu, kekuatan!" _

Lagi. Suara itu datang kedalam kepalaku lagi.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku dalam hati, mataku ikut terpejam, mengajak suara itu berbicara.

_"Namaku adalah 'Eclipse'."_

"Jadi kau adalah 'Eclipse'?"

_"Benar. Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk hari ini. Akhirnya aku sudah menemukan orang yang pantas untuk menggunakan kekuatanku!"_

"Orang yang pantas? Apa alasannya kau memilihku?"

_"Karena kau memiliki sifat kesetiaan yang sangat mulia! Itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu!"_

"Apa maksudmu? Aku rasa aku tidak punya sifat seperti itu!"

_"Kau hanya tidak sadar, Duel!"_

"Darimana kau tau namaku?"

_"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu! Aku mengawasimu setiap hari tanpa kau sadari. Aku pun juga tau kalau kau kehilangan Ayahmu di masa lalu, bahkan aku juga tau kalau kau baru saja kehilangan kekasihmu, Edna! 'kan?"_

_DEG!_

"Kau benar-benar memperhatikanku, ya 'Eclipse'?! Kupikir kita bisa berkenalan lebih lanjut nanti. Aku ingin kau meminjamkan kekuatanmu padaku!"

_"Tidak perlu meminjam. Semua kekuatanku adalah milikmu sekarang. Bunuh Oz dengan kekuatanmu!"_

"Terima kasih 'Eclipse' akan kugunakan kekuatanmu dengan baik!"

Aku membuka mataku, dan melihat Oz masih memasang wajah tanpa dosa setelah membunuh orang yang kucintai. Aku memegang 'Eclipse', tiba-tiba aura berwarna Ungu kehitaman muncul mengelilingiku.

Lalu semua aura itu seakan masuk kedalam tubuhku. Semua lukaku kembali sembuh dengan cepat berkat aura itu. Aku juga bisa merasakan kalau kekuatan tubuh maupun sihirku sudah meningkat drastis.

Aku mengangkat 'Eclipse' dan kemudian aku arahkan tebasanku ke Oz dan anak buahnya...

_Jrassh! Jrosshh!_

Alhasil hanya Oz yang mampu berdiri menahan seranganku. Semua anak buahnya mati dalam sekejap terkena tebasanku. Ini kekuatan yang sangat hebat dan jauh melebihi perkiraanku.

Oz kemudian berlari menyerangku, ia melompat sambil menerjangku. Tapi... Aku menahan serangan 'Grandark' miliknya dengan 'Eclipse'.

"BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH ANAK BUAHKU, DUEELL!" Teriaknya. Namun aku hanya memasang tampang datar.

"Aku rasa itu masih tidak setimpal dengan kematian 'Edna'! Bahkan bagiku walaupun aku membunuhmu itu juga masih tidak bisa mengembalikan Edna!" Jawabku pelan.

"Heh... Kau berkata seolah bisa membunuhku dengan mudah! Jangan sombong kau!" Kata Oz kepadaku.

_SET!_

Dengan Perpindahan tempat dalam sekejap melalui Portal. Aku dalam sekejap berada dihadapannya. Lalu aku mengarahkan 'Eclipse' dan kutebas lengan kirinya.

"Huwaaa..." Ia berteriak karena lengan kirinya baru saja terpotong.

"Memang itulah kenyataannya, kau harus bisa menerimanya!" Aku berjalan mendekatinya, ia mundur melihat aku berjalan kearahnya sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang baru saja terpotong.

_-Duel Pov End-_

.

"Uughh... Tapi aku tidak akan diam saja!" Oz berdiri, dan mengambil 'Grandark' dengan lengan kanannya yang masih ada.

Oz menusukkan pedangnya kedalam tanah seperti sebelumnya. Tapi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Semua duri yang ada didalam tanah terangkat keatas keluar dari tanah.

"Hancurkan dia!" Perintah Oz entah pada siapa.

Semua duri itu berkumpul menjadi satu dan menyerang Duel dari arah depan. Sedangkan Duel hanya diam berdiri ditempatnya. Lalu, Duel mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa memengang 'Eclipse', kemudian muncul sebuah portal berbentuk lingkaran yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran manusia.

_Whusshh!_

Semua duri itu terhisap masuk ke portal yang diciptakan Duel. Oz hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

_SET! Jrasshh!_

Disaat Oz masih terdiam, Duel melakukan Teleportasi ke belakang Oz dengan membuka portal tanpa Oz sadari. Dan menikamnya dari belakang persis seperti ketika Oz membunuh Edna.

"Kau kalah!" Sebuah pernyataan dari Duel. Oz hanya tertegun ketika menyadari kalau hidupnya tak lama lagi akan hilang.

_Bruk!_

Oz kemudian jatuh ambruk. Bersamaan itu Duel memutuskan untuk pergi ke Sektor B, membantu mengakhiri peperangan ini. Dan dalam waktu sekitar 1 jam, Duel berhasil membunuh semua pasukan _'Ancient Demon'_ menggunakan 'Eclipse' kekuatan terbarunya.

.

.

Semua ras 'Asmodian' merayakan kemenangan mereka. Tidak semuanya merayakan kemenangan, hanya ada 1 orang yang saat ini tidak bergembira atas menangnya perang yang sudah lama terjadi ini. Ialah Duel, yang saat ini sedang berjalan ke ruangannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Ia memasuki ruangannya, kemudian menuju ke tempat dimana Kertas yang menjadi taruhannya itu diletakkan. Duel membukanya dan menemukan kertas itu masih dalam keadaan terbalik seperti perjanjian mereka.

Duel membalik kertas kemudian membaca apa yang ditulis Edna. Duel langsung menangis ketika menyadari kalau tulisan yang ada dikertas itu adalah

_Good Bye,_

_Duel._

_Tertanda,_

_Edna orang yang mencintaimu._

_Ps: Bacalah surat yang ada dimejamu!_

Duel langsung mengambil surat yang ada diatas mejanya. Air matanya kembali mengucur deras ketika membacanya.

_Pesan:_

_Semenjak aku menulis 'Good Bye' di kertas itu, aku sudah merasa kalau kita tidak akan bertemu kembali. Bukannya instingku yang kuat atau aku punya kekuatan meramal, aku tidak punya itu semua. Aku hanya merasa ketika aku menulis surat ini kepadamu inilah terakhir kali, aku berbicara padamu. Bahkan ketika kemarin di Danau Kristal aku juga sudah merasa kalau itu adalah tempat terakhir kita berkencan. Jikalau kau membaca surat ini kemungkinan aku sudah mati atau tidak pernah bertemu denganmu kembali. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah kau harus terus melanjutkan hidupmu walaupun aku tidak ada, itu saja. Simple bukan? Hahaha... Aku tau kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Duel! Aku percaya padamu, Cinta pertama dan Terakhirku!_

Duel masih terus menangisi kepergian Edna yang masih terlalu cepat baginya. Tapi... saya sebagai Author tetap percaya kalau Duel akan tetap terus hidup demi memenuhi permintaan terakhir Edna.

.

.

.

**TBC**

*Other Side*

"Ugh..." Terlihat Oz berjalan terseok-seok sambil memegang tubuhnya yang kena tusuk Duel.

"Lihat saja, Duel! Aku akan menyempurnakan 'Grandark' dan suatu saat kaulah yang akan bertekuk lutut kepadaku!" Katanya sambil tertawa seram.

_**Dan dari sinilah...**_

_**.**_

_**Zero Diciptakan...**_

_**.**_

_**Demi mengalahkan 'Eclipse'...**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Kali ini mungkin banyak Romance ga jelas ya? Yah semoga kalian suka dengan cerita masa lalu Duel versi saya. Jujur saja mungkin ada kata-kata kasar, atau tidak baik dalam chapter ini. Para Reader bersikap dewasa saja ketika membaca chapter ini, kalian harus bisa membedakan mana kata yang baik atau yang buruk dalam pergaulan. Jangan gara-gara chapter ini kalian mengucapkan kata-kata yang buruk, saya tidak mau itu terjadi.**

**Note:**

**1\. Duel hanya membawa 'Transcendence' sebelum mempunyai 'Eclipse'**

**2\. Saat perang Duel, hanya memakai 'Eclipse' dia tidak memakai 'Transcendence' sama sekali.**

**3\. Bayangkan saja ketika, Duel memakai 'Eclipse' dan 'Transcendence' secara bersamaan!**

**Saatnya menjawab pertanyaan dari **Kitesa:

***Aq masih belum menentukan akhir cerita dari Grand Chase, tpi kalau mau kita bisa bikin fic kolaburasi demi mengenang Grand Chase!**

**Bagi yang menantikan pertarungan Sieghart melawan Uno mohon sabar saja ya!**

**Next Episode, dipastikan kalau Uno akan bertemu Sieghart.**

**Nick NAGC saya = "Ryuukens" Add aja jika mau!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bad News :**

_**KOG Developer tidak akan meng-update GC lagi dan otomatis server GC akan ditutup karena tidak ada pembaharuan lagi. Dan kabar buruknya lagi GC Amerika, yang saya sedang mainkan saat ini sudah dipastikan tutup pada bulan April mendatang. Saya sebagai pemain GC, hanya bisa mengelus dada sabar. Dulu GC Indo tutup saya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dan kali ini saya merasakannya lagi. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan mengetahui Game Online kesayanganku akan benar-benar tamat kali ini. Padahal semua cerita yang ada didalam Grand Chase masih belum selesai. Kita saja masih belum melihat Elsud (Ayah Elesis) yang hilang diportal dimensi, Veigas membalas dendam terhadap Dio, Edel mencari kakak kembarnya yang hilang diportal dimensi, Zero yang belum mengalahkan Duel, dll.**_

_**Nanggung banget kan ceritanya masih berhenti ditengah-tengah. Jika saya mau jujur, Motivasi saya bermain Game Online, bukanlah karena tertarik dengan Desain Karakter, Skill Karakter, Desain Game, Ingin menjadi no 1 dalam game. Melainkan karena saya sangat suka dengan cerita yang ada didalam Game Online tersebut. Dengan kata lain saya hanya menyukai game bergenre Petualangan, Action, pokoknya yang ada cerita tentang Karakter didalamnya. Itu saja.**_

_**Namun, pada daya saya kalau GC tetap dishutdown saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Pasrah saja terhadap Nasib yang berputar seperti roda. Terkadang kita berada diatas, kadang juga berada dibawah. Seperti itulah nasib yang kita alami saat ini!**_

_**Tertanda, **_

_**Ricky Ryouta ^_^ Always Love Grand Chase &amp; Never Forget About It! ^_^**_

* * *

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Rufus X OC (Maybe)?**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 8**

.

.

.

*Someone Place*

Terlihat Uno masih dalam keadaan pingsan sehabis bertarung dengan Duel. Saat ini, ia sudah berada disebuah tenda kecil, dengan semua perban yang berada ditangan dan kakinya.

Ingin tau siapa yang menolong Uno?

_-Flashback Start-_

"Lass! Ayo kita bawa dia, ke tempat teman-teman!" Perintah Arme.

"Hm... Baiklah. Kurasa tak ada salahnya menolong orang yang sudah menyelamatkan kita!" Jawab Lass setuju sambil membawa Uno dipunggungnya.

-Skip-

Ketika sampai, hampir semua anggota _Twelve Disciples _terkaget-kaget saat Arme &amp; Lass membawa seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Hoi, Arme siapa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah terang yang memakai ikat kepala didahinya.

"Dia ini temanku, Jin! Kami baru saja berkenalan tadi siang saat bertemu di Pusat Pembelanjaan." Jawab Arme.

"Tapi... Kenapa dia sampai babak belur seperti itu? Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan?" Ronan kemudian memberi pertanyaan.

"Anu... Tadi... Dia melawan Duel, dan -"

"Duel?" Tanya Sieghart ketika mendengar nama yang tak asing ditelinganya.

"Kenapa dia bisa bertarung dengan Duel?" Tanya Sieghart penasaran.

"Entahlah... Tadi Duel tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menyerang Uno. Aku tidak tau ada urusan apa Duel dengan Uno sendiri!" Jelas Arme jujur.

"Jadi namanya Uno? Nama aneh yang pernah kudengar selama ini!" Jawab seorang gadis berambut biru muda sebahu, yang memiliki warna mata berbeda. Setengah merah, setengah biru.

"Sstt... Jangan bilang seperti itu, Mari! Gimana kalau dia sampai mendengarnya?" seru Arme menyuruh Mari menjaga caranya berbicara.

"Tenang aja, Kurasa dia tak akan mendengarnya karena sedang pingsan." Ucap Rin menenangkan suasana.

"Huh... Kalian ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Sudah tau orang itu babak belur, tapi kenapa kalian hanya diam disini membicarakannya? Bukannya mengobati lukanya?" Ujar Sinis dari mulut seorang gadis berambut merah yang diikat _ponytail._

"Aahh... Kau benar, Elesis! Sebaiknya kita cepat segera merawat lukanya!" Arme dan beberapa perempuan lainnya yang mempunyai keahlian mulai merawat luka Uno satu persatu-satu.

.

_-Flashback End-_

_._

_._

_-Uno Pov Start-_

Gelap...

.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun...

.

Hanyalah kegelapan yang kulihat...

.

Apakah aku mati?

.

Aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi...

.

.

_Cring...Cring...Cring..._

Mataku terasa panas sekali. Kurasakan terik matahari mulai menyengat sehingga keadaan tubuhku menjadi panas. Rasanya aku ingin bangun dan mencuci badanku di sungai.

Aku membuka kedua mataku terasa menyakitkan memang. Aku tersadar kalau aku ternyata berada disebuah tenda kecil. Tapi tetap saja tenda kecil ini tak mampu menghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi keluar dari sini, yah sekedar meluruskan badan. Saat keluar, aku melihat begitu banyak pohon-pohon lebat yang menjulang tinggi keatas, sepertinya aku berada dihutan sekarang...

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis. Gadis berambut ungu panjang, dengan model rambutnya yang bergelombang halus. Belum lagi kedua matanya yang berwarna _Sapphire _yang sangat dalam seperti lautan biru. Ditangannya terlihat kalau ia sedang membawa baskop berisi air bersih dengan saputangan didalamnya.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengompres kepalamu dengan ini... Tapi, ternyata kau sudah bangun!" Katanya lagi. Suaranya sangatlah halus dan jernih seolah ada kesedihan didalam sana.

"Ah, iya terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini." Ucapku sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis didepanku.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku. Berterima kasihlah pada teman-temanku yang sudah ikut merawatmu. Selama kau pingsan, tidak hanya aku yang bertugas merawatmu, kami bergantian untuk menjaga maupun mengobatimu." Katanya panjang lebar.

Benarkah itu? Lagi-lagi aku membuat repot seseorang.

"Apa kau tau dimana pedangku?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Ada didalam tenda, tempat kau tidur tadi!" Jawabnya cepat.

Aku segera berbalik arah kearah tenda kecil, guna mengambil pedangku yang ada disana. Tidak ada gunanya aku berlama-lama disini.

_GREP!_

Sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakanku. "Apa kau berencana pergi saat ini?" Gadis itu kembali memandangku dalam ketika ia memegang tanganku, mencegahku supaya tidak pergi.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian terus menerus." Jawabku sambil tersenyum miris. Lagi-lagi aku teringat dengan Reina...

"Tidak ada yang merasa begitu, disini. Aku mohon kau tidak beranggapan seperti itu!" Pintanya melas.

"Tapi -" Aku belum selesai bicara, ada suara mengejutkanku.

_KRYUUK!_

Sialan! Suara perutku sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi. Sudah berapa hari kah aku tidak makan? Entahlah?! Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku mengisi perutku.

"Kau lapar, bukan? Kalau begitu ikut aku sebentar!" Gadis itu langsung menggandeng tanganku secara paksa untuk ikut pergi dengannya.

.

.

*Tempat Makan*

Cukup banyak jenis makanan tersedia disini. (Maklum saja disini merupakan tempat makan _12 Disciples _jadi tak heran begitu banyak makanan disini)

"Ambillah, makanan yang kau mau!" Gadis itu melepaskan gandengannya kepadaku dan menyuruhku mengambil makanan yang ada disana.

Aku segera mengambil makanan yang ada disana, perutku sudah tidak kuat lagi jika tidak diberi makan.

_-Skip-_

"Dimana teman-temanmu yang lain?" Tanyaku kepada gadis yang duduk didepanku ini.

"Oh, mereka sedang pergi karena ada urusan pribadi. Kebanyakan dari mereka pergi berlatih, ada juga yang mencari barang. Sedangkan aku tidak pergi karena harus merawatmu disini." Jawabnya lengkap.

"..."

"..."

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba, ia berdiri dan mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat, "Ayo, ikut denganku sebentar, Uno!" Katanya. Rupanya ia sudah mengetahui namaku, pasti dari Arme.

.

.

.

*Bukit*

"Disinilah kau bisa melihat seluruh dataran dengan sangat jelas." Gadis ini memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah bagiku. Aku takjub dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Memberiku sebuah penglihatan, bahwa aku harus menjaga keindahan alam ini.

"Ya, kau benar, umm-" Aku ingin menyetujui pendapatnya, namun aku tak tau namanya.

"Edel. Edel Frost, itulah namaku!" Seolah mengerti, gadis itu langsung menjawab apa yang ada dibenakku.

Akhirnya kami berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Edel bercerita tentang kakak kembarnya yang hilang ditelan dimensi lain, membuat Edel merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menyelamatkan saudaranya.

Ternyata itulah rasa kesedihan yang ada didalam dirinya. Kami sama-sama merasakan kehilangan orang yang kita cintai itu tentu sangatlah tidak mudah. Kami terus berbincang-bincang hingga tidak sadar kalau waktu sudah sore hari.

"Ayo, kita kembali, Uno! Teman-temanku pasti sudah pulang saat ini." Edel berjalan lebih dulu dariku, sedangkan aku berjalan dibelakangnya.

_DEG!_

Entah kenapa dadaku terus berdetak tidak karuan, seolah-olah akan ada peristiwa hebat akan terjadi padaku sebentar lagi.

.

.

*Tempat Sebelumnya*

Aku kembali bersama Edel ke tempat makan yang saat tadi siang aku makan disana. Aku melihat banyak orang disana. Mungkin jumlahnya ada skitar 11 orang. Jika ditambah Edel jumlahnya pas 12 orang.

"Oh... Edel kenapa lama sekali kau perg-" Tanya seorang gadis berambut putih dikuncir ekor kuda kebelakang. Mungkin dia terkejut melihat kehadiranku.

"Ya, tadi aku berjalan disekitar sini bersama Uno!" Edel menjawab jujur.

Mendengar namaku, semua orang yang ada disana menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat kearahku semua.

"Dia sudah sembuh, yaaa? Yuhuu..." Teriak seorang gadis berambut pink yang dikuncir dua dengan perasaan bahagia.

Dalam sekejap semua orang yang ada disana langsung bersorak kegirangan. Aku tidak tau menahu apa yang terjadi disini.

"Kau bingung, ya? Kami hanya senang karena kau berhasil bangun dari tidur panjangmu selama beberapa hari. Kami sangat cemas, lho! Karena kau tidak bangun-bangun." Penjelasan dari pria berambut biru tua dihadapanku ini membuatku mengerti kenapa mereka bisa senang seperti itu.

"Yah, lebih baik kami mengenalkan diri kami masing-masing! Namaku, Ronan Erudon, Salam kenal!" Ucap pria berambut biru tua tadi.

"Kalau aku, Jin Kaien! Salam kenal!" Ujar laki-laki berambut merah jabrik.

"Perkenalkan namaku Amy Aruha! Salam kenal!" Gadis yang berteriak tadi, huh!

"Namaku Rin, Salam Kenal!" Seorang gadis berambut putih tadi mengajakku berkenalan.

"Kalau aku, Lime! Cita-citaku adalah membasmi kejahatan didunia." Ucap cadel seorang gadis berambut hijau.

"Namaku Elesis, Semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik!" Ucap baik seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Aku Azin Tyrin, jangan pernah mengajakku berkelahi kalau kau ingin mendapatkan balasannya." Aku juga tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu.

"Namaku Mari Ming Onete, Salam kenal!" Ucap dingin dan datar dari seorang gadis berambut biru muda sebahu dengan warna mata yang berbeda sebelah.

Aku menoleh ke orang terakhir yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku.

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Jantungku semakin berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihatnya. Sudah kuduga kali ini pasti akan segera terjadi sesuatu.

"Oh, hanya aku yang belum, ya? Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Aeknard Sieghart. Biasa dipanggil Sieghart senang bertemu denganmu!" Ucap dia ramah.

Aeknard Sieghart?

Aeknard Sieghart yang selama ini kucari-cari ada dihadapanku?

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Aku terjatuh sampai duduk ditanah. Jantungku terus berdetak kencang. Bahkan aku sampai tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sieghart yang khawatir melihat kondisiku.

_CRING!_

Simbol didadaku mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah terang. Entah darimana datangnya suara dipikiranku yang sangat mengangguku.

"UWAAAA..." Teriakku tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit. Bahkan semua orang yang ada disana mengambil jarak dariku dan bersiap untuk bertempur.

_CRIINGG!_

Cahaya itu terus bersinar dari simbol didadaku. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku lagi. Dan semuanya kembali berwarna gelap bagiku...

.

_-End Uno Pov-_

.

.

.

*Kembali Beberapa Hari Lalu*

_-Sieghart Pov-_

"Hah...Hah... Hah.." Aku mendesah pelan. Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi buruk. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi buruk? Entahlah aku juga tidak tau penyebabnya. Aku merasa ada yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.

Pada siang harinya aku melihat Arme dan Lass membawa seseorang. Seseorang yang terasa familiar bagiku. Orang yang dibawa Arme &amp; Lass itu masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Akhirnya kami ber-12 membagi tugas untuk merawatnya maupun menjaganya. Saat aku melihat wajahnya entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Rasanya seperti bertemu teman lama.

Arme &amp; Lass menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi. Ternyata orang yang dibawa mereka lah yang menyelamatkan mereka dengan bertarung melawan Duel. Dan bagaimana caranya, ia bisa membuat Duel kewalahan.

Uno?! Ternyata itulah namanya...

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, akhirnya ia terbangun juga. Namun aku belum bertemu dengannya, mungkin juga ia diajak pergi Edel, yang kebetulan hari ini merawatnya.

Pada saat ia datang, semua orang menyorakinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Disaat semua senang berkenalan dengannya, hanya aku yang merasa keanehan saat akan bertatap muka dengannya.

Dan saat inilah datang, Ia berdiri menatapku dalam diam. Karena kami sama-sama diam, akhirnya aku mengambil inisiatif berkenalan dengannya.

"Oh, hanya aku yang belum, ya? Baiklah namaku Aeknard Sieghart. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Ucapku ramah sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Entah apa yang terjadi, dia terus meraung kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

_WHUSSHH!_

"UWAAA..." Teriaknya keras sekali. Angin-angin disekitarnya ikut berhembus kencang. Teman-temanku pun ikut bersiap siaga dengan gaya bertarung andalan mereka masing-masing.

_CRING!_

Dadanya mulai bersinar terang. Warna merah? Kenapa dadanya bisa bersinar? Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya?! Kulihat baik-baik dadanya, ternyata ada sebuah simbol disana.

_DEG!_

Ini... Tidak mungkin...

Aku tau simbol itu...

Simbol Keabadian para Highlander...

Kenapa dia bisa memilikinya? Apakah laki-laki ini seorang Highlander?

"Aeknard... Sieghart... Seorang penghianat..." Uno mulai berkata-kata aneh. Dan suaranya sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Lebih berat dan lebih dalam.

"Penghianat? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati siapapun?!" Jawabku pada sosok bernama Uno yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Heh... Tak pernah kau bilang? Apa kau lupa hari dimana Highlander dibantai habis-habisan oleh Astaroth? Sungguh, keterlaluan KAU!" Katanya sambil memandang benci kepadaku.

Sial?! Apa maksudnya orang ini? Kenapa dia sengaja membuka rahasia kelamku disini? Ada sesuatu yang tak beres didalam diri Uno. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang merasukinya.

"Memangnya APA URUSANMU DENGAN MASA LALU-KU?" Tanyaku gusar. Sungguh aku merasa tak enak dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin membalas rasa sakit yang harusnya kau ikut terima, Wahai Mantan Temanku di Highlander?!" Katanya enteng sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Rasa Sakit apa yang kau maksud?" Tanyaku tak jelas.

"Rasa sakit karena kau meninggalkan Kounat saat diserang Astaroth saat itu, Sieghart! Seharusnya kau ikut membantu kami melawannya, tapi kau malah pergi dan kabur seperti pengecut. Karena kau tak membantu, pada akhirnya kami semua tewas dibunuh Astaroth."

_DEG!_

Jangan bilang kalau orang ini...

Kumpulan darah para Highlander yang telah tewas...

Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku merasa bersalah. Aku tak tau kalau kepergianku waktu itu akan berpengaruh dimasa depanku.

"Maaf..." Ucapku lirih. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tidak ada kata maaf bagimu. Tenang saja kau akan segera merasakannya, Sieghart!" Ucapnya sambil mengambil pedangnya yang muncul entah darimana.

_SET!_

Dia datang menerjang kearahku dengan sangat cepat. Teman-teman bahkan tidak bisa melihat gerakannya.

"SIEGHART... AWASS..." Teriak teman-teman.

_TRINGG!_

Dengan cepat kuambil pedang Gladiator yang berada dipinggangku dan kutahan serangannya.

"Kau salah!" Kataku pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dia bertanya kepadaku.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena sudah membalaskan kematian para Highlander dengan membunuh Astaroth." Ujarku.

"Terima kasih? Tidak usah terlalu berharap, Sieghart. Nyawamu lah yang kami inginkan." Katanya membuatku kaget.

Kami? Apa maksudnya roh-roh Highlander? Jadi memang benar kalau Uno tercipta dari darah Highlander yang telah mati.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu." Aku ikut menyerangnya maju.

_TRANG! TRING!_

Bunyi benturan kedua pedang sudah tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Kami sama-sama menyerang menggunakan kekuatan terbaik kami.

"Sieghart, Kami akan ikut membantumu!" Teman-teman ingin ikut membantuku.

Tapi, aku langsung mencegahnya. "KALIAN DIAM SAJA DISANA!" Bentakku kepada mereka. Teman-temanku terkaget mendengarnya. Pasalnya aku tidak pernah membentak mereka sama sekali.

Pandanganku kembali kearah Uno. Raut wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan dengan senyum khas orang jahat biasanya. Sudah pasti ini dari darah Highlander yang ingin membalas dendam kepadaku, bukan jati diri Uno yang sebenarnya.

"Ada apa, Sieghart? Apa kau tidak ingin menyerangku? Rupanya sikap pengecutmu tidak berubah!" Katanya lagi dengan nada meremehkan, ia sengaja membuatku emosi.

"..." Aku hanya diam memperhatikannya. Aku tak bisa menyerang Uno saat ini, karena yang ada dihadapanku bukanlah Uno tapi Highlander yang ingin membunuhku.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menyerang, Biar aku yang menyerangmu duluan!" Uno langsung kembali menyerangku kembali.

Sama sekali tak ada usahaku untuk melawannya. Aku hanya bisa bertahan saat ini.

_JRASSH!_

Lengan kiriku terkena serangan. Darah yang mengalir keluar cukup deras sehingga membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"Uugh..." Ringisku menahan sakit.

"Hahaha... Jadi cuma ini kemampuanmu, Sieghart? Aku benar-benar kecewa." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Sial! Apakah tidak ada cara menyadarkan Uno tanpa melukai tubuhnya?

.

_"Tolong Aku!" _Ada suara muncul dikepalaku.

"Siapa itu?" Aku berbicara sendiri sambil mencari siapa yang berkata seperti itu kepadaku.

_SET!_

"Mati." Sial, disaat aku mencari asal suara tadi, Uno muncul dihadapanku dalam sekejap mata.

_JRASSH!_

Dadaku akhirnya terkena tebasan dari pedangnya. Akibatnya aku langsung terpental jauh dan jatuh kebelakang.

_BRUK!_

Punggungku menyentuh tanah dengan kasar. Bahkan pedang yang tadi aku gunakan ikut terjatuh akibat aku terpental barusan.

"SIEGGH..." Teman-teman langsung berlarian datang kearahku. Mereka semua mencemaskanku pastinya.

"Sieghart... Bertahanlah... Kami ak-" Belum sempat mendengar perkataan mereka, mendadak kesadaranku hilang seketika.

Kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap...

.

.

*Alam Bawah Sadar*

Aku melihat cahaya terang didepan sana. Tanpa sadar kakiku bergerak kearah cahaya tersebut. Karena sekelilingku dilanda kegelapan otomatis aku berjalan mengarah kesana.

Saat sampai, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan sesosok manusia yang ada dihadapanku.

"Hai, Sieghart! Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga!" Ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan kearahku.

Bertanya siapa sosok itu? Tentu aku mengenalnya dia adalah Uno, orang yang sudah melukaiku.

"Sebelumnya kita belum selesai berkenalan, bukan?" Katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya, mengajakku berkenalan.

Aku pun ikut menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Uno! Kita harus bekerja sama saat ini!"

"Hm... Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi!" Ia tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Kali ini aku pasti akan menemukan cara mengembalikan kesadaranmu, Uno.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Udah nunggak beberapa minggu nih untuk chap ini, semoga bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian. Hehehe... rupanya gw masih ga bsa lepas dari jeratan writer block. Sebenernya chap ini udah selesai dua hari lalu, tapi karena rasa malas menyerang baru malam ini bisa ku publish deh! **

**Note :**

**\- Mungkin sekitar chapter 11 ato 12 Fic, ini sudah tamat deh, karena gw sudah tidak sabar ingin berganti cerita romance lagi seperti dulu!**

**\- Sieghart plus Uno akan jadi bestfriend di chap berikutnya lah!**

**Nick NAGC saya = "Ryuukens" Add aja jika mau!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	9. Chapter 9

**== Permintaan Maaf Sebesar-besarnya ==**

.  
"Saya ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang sudah lama menunggu kehadiran Chapter 9 ini.

Aslinya pada awal bulan Februari lalu saya sudah menyelesaikan separuh cerita Chapter 9,

Namun,

Karena Ibu saya Tercinta masuk ke Rumah Sakit selama 1 Minggu, dan Selama 1 Minggu Lagi, Ibu Saya sudah dinyatakan Meninggal Dunia!

Karena saya sibuk mengurusi pemakaman Mama saya, tidak sempat untuk menulis cerita sehingga terbiarkan selama 3 minggu.

Lagipula pikiran saya juga stress dan buntu waktu itu, sehingga kalaupun menulis ceritapun tidak akan bisa.

Maka dari itu saya ingin minta maaf kepada para reader yang mungkin sudah tak sabar menunggu Chapter 9 ini, mohon dimaklumi saja.

Tapi,

Saya tetap akan menyelesaikan seluruh cerita ini sampai abis tuntas, walaupun Grand Chase juga sebentar lagi bakal ditutup selamanya.

Mungkin sekitar minggu ini saya selesai, dan publish chapter 9 dalam waktu minggu ini. 

**Salam Hangat,**  
**Ricky Ryouta...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Rufus X OC (Maybe)?**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 9**

.

.

.

_-Alam_ _Bawah_ _Sadar_ _Sieghart-_

"Kita harus bekerja sama!" Ucap Sieghart sambil menyalami Uno.

"Yah.. Kurasa tidak ada cara lain lagi..."

"Gunakan darahmu untuk menyadarkanku, Sieghart!" Kata Uno membuat Sieghart terkejut.

"Maksudmu?" Sieghart merasa kurang jelas.

"Tusuk saja jantungku dengan pedangmu yang sudah kau aliri darahmu sendiri!" Jawab Uno enteng.

"Tidak... Mungkin... Aku mau melakukannya... Bisa-bisa kau terbunuh nanti..." Sieghart tak berani melakukannya atau lebih tepatnya ragu-ragu.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan membunuhku langsung, melainkan hanya menyadarkanku saja. Selebihnya biar aku sendiri yang melakukan sisanya." lanjut Uno kemudian.

"Tetap saja..." Sieghart tetap tak berani melakukannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah..." Uno menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa kau ingin tau kenapa aku hanya bisa meminta tolong padamu?" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Uno.

Sieghart yang mendengarnya, langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Uno seolah ingin tau jawabannya.

"Karena hanya darahmu -Darah Highlander- yang dapat bercampur dengan roh-roh balas dendam yang hinggap ditubuhku saat ini."

"Ketika darahmu mengalir ditubuhku, Roh-roh ini pasti akan diam tak berkutik selama beberapa detik. Kesempatan itu akan kugunakan untuk memulihkan kesadaranku kembali." Jawab Uno sekenanya.

"..." Sieghart langsung terdiam seribu kata.

"Bagaimana, Sieghart? Apa kau mau berani melakukannya?" Tanya Uno memastikan.

Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, Sieghart akhirnya memantapkan keputusannya. "Ya, aku akan melakukannya!"

"Hm... Terima Kasih!" Jawab Uno sambil berpaling dari Sieghart.

.

.

.

*Dunia Asli*

Sieghart langsung terbangun dengan cepat seolah baru ada yang memasuki tubuhnya. Teman-temannya pun langsung ikut menangis gembira karena ternyata Sieghart tidak mati.

"Aku harus segera mengakhiri ini!" Ucap Sieghart sambil berdiri dengan susah payah. Mengambil pedang _Gladiator _kebanggaan miliknya pun ia sudah kepayahan. Bisa dipastikan kondisi Sieghart saat ini terluka parah.

"Cih! Ternyata kau masih hidup rupanya. Kali ini aku akan kupastikan kau mati." Uno langsung berlari menyerang Sieghart dan bersiap menebas Sieghart.

"Mati, huh?!" Sieghart menundukkan kepalanya.

.  
.

_SRING! JRAASSHH!_

Sieghart menahan tebasan Uno dengan tangan kirinya. Namun karena serangannya memang kuat – tangan kiri Sieghart mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak.

"Kurasa yang akan mati adalah... KAAUU!" Dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang pedang _Gladiator_-nya, ia menusukkan pedangnya ke arah Uno yang tidak bisa menghindar karena pedangnya masih digenggam rapat oleh Sieghart.

_JLEB!_

"Huh, Kau kira ini bisa membunuhku?!" Ucap Uno mengejek.

_DEG!_

"A-apa... I-ini...?" Tubuh Uno mendadak bergemetar tak karuan. Kesadarannya pun perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Ia terjatuh ke tanah.

"APAA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAPKU, AEKNARD SIEGHART?" Dengan sedikit tenaga tersisa Uno berteriak.

Sieghart hanya menatapnya datar sambil memengangi tangan kirinya yang terluka parah. "Aku hanya membebaskan jiwa Uno yang kau kurung didalam hatimu!"

"Ternyata... kau membantunya. SIAALAAN AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA TERJADI!" Uno mengambil pedangnya dengan susah payah dan ia mengarahkan pedangnya ke Jantungnya sendiri. Ternyata ia berniat membunuh Uno dari Luar.

"CELAKA JANGAN BIARKAN IA MENUSUK DIRINYA SENDIRI!" Teriak Sieghart terkejut dengan tindakan diluar akal Uno.

"Hehehe... Sayonara, Uno!" Ucap Uno pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyaatt..." Teriaknya sambil menikam dirinya sendiri.

"JANGAANNN!"

_DOR! TRANGG!_

Ujung pedang _Blood Dance _mengenai sebuah sabit ungu, bukan jantung Uno. Sedangkan tangan kiri Uno terluka karena tertembus peluru yang keluar dari mulut pistol.

"Untung kami tepat waktu!" Ucap sosok kedua orang itu bersamaan.

Semua orang disana melihat kearah dua orang tersebut – termasuk Sieghart. Betapa terkejut sekaligus bahagia begitu mengetahui kalau ternyata kedua orang itu adalah Rufus dan Dio. Mereka semua bersorak gembira kecuali Sieghart dan Edel yang tidak mengenal Rufus &amp; Dio.

"UAGRRHH!" Teriak Uno sambil memegang kepalanya seperti orang gila.

Sieghart berjalan perlahan ke Uno yang masih memegang kepalanya kesakitan. "Kau harus melawannya. Jangan biarkan dia mengendalikanmu!"

.

.

.

-_Uno Pov-_

Aku hanya diam disini – menunggu Roh para Highlander yang menguasai tubuhku. Sieghart sudah berjanji menolongku dan aku mempercayainya. Aku tau kalau dia pasti akan menepati janjinya.

_SRING!_

Sebuah cahaya putih tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku. Dan dari dalam cahaya putih itu keluar seorang manusia yang memiliki rupa, tubuh seperti diriku. Anggap saja seperti kembaranku.

"DIMANA INII?" Teriaknya keras.

Aku langsung berdiri sambil berkata, "Ini adalah Alam Bawah Sadar kita. Kau semestinya tau bu'kan?"

Dia menoleh kepadaku, dan ada sedikit kekagetan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Uno? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya kaget.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Wahai Jiwa Highlander! Kau harus segera keluar dari tubuhku karena seharusnya tidak pernah ada!" Jawabku sambil mengambil posisi bertempur.

"Hahaha... Kau ingin mengusirku? Silahkan saja kalau bisa." Katanya lagi-lagi meremehkanku.

_CRING!_

Aku membuka telapak tangan kananku dan dalam sekejap keluar sebuah pedang yang biasanya kugunakan untuk bertarung, yaitu 'Blood Dance'.

"Kau pikir aku hanya akan diam saja?" Dia melakukan hal yang sama denganku, namun bedanya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Kenapa...?" Tanyanya penuh kekagetan kembali.

Aku tersenyum miris sekaligus senang ketika mendengar ucapannya. "Blood Dance tidak pernah mengakuimu sebagai tuannya. Jadi dia hanya akan patuh terhadapku."

Dia langsung terkejut beberapa detik setelah aku mengucapkannya. Namun ia kembali tertawa jahat lagi, "Hahaha... Kau kira dengan menusukku kau bisa mengusirku dari sini?"

Aku mendengus pelan, "Lagi-lagi kau meremehkanku. Kita lihat saja yang akan terjadi!"

_SYUT! JLEB!_

Dalam sekejap aku berada dihadapannya dan langsung kutusuk ia dibagian jantungnya. Tidak ada darah yang keluar karena dunia ini hanya alam bawah sadar yang kuciptakan.

"AARRGHH!" Teriaknya kesakitan.

"K..a..u... ti..dak ak..an per..nah bi..sa meng..usirku ke..luar!" Katanya pelan karena aku tetap terus menusuk jantungnya. Aku hanya diam tak menjawab perkataaannya.

_WHUSSH!_

Tubuh dia perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang seolah-olah lenyap terkena sinar Matahari. Dia terus berteriak histeris karena perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai lenyap.

"SIAALL... Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Karena darah Sieghart sudah mengalir masuk kedalam tubuhku!" Jawabku enteng.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak Sieghart menikammu, Ia sudah kusuruh untuk melumurkan darahnya di ujung pedang miliknya. Itulah yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi. Karena Sieghart merupakan Highlander maka darahnya bisa menjadi senjata untuk mengusirmu keluar dari tubuhku!" Jelasku panjang lebar.

Ia terkejut mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi ia kembali tertawa seperti orang gila, "HAHAHA... Ternyata seperti itu rencana kalian. Kalian berhasil menipuku, Sialan!"

"Camkan ini kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengusirku keluar. Karena KITA SEBENARNYA ADALAH SATU!" Ucapnya teriak sebelum menghilang.

Aku hanya diam melihatnya menghilang dari hadapanku. Apa maksudnya kalau Aku dan Dia adalah Satu? Pertanyaan ini masih berkeliang dipikiranku.

Hm. Nanti saja kupikirkan lebih lanjut. Lebih baik sekarang aku kembali kedalam tubuhku.

_-Uno Pov End-_

.

.

.

*Dunia Nyata*

Uno membuka kedua matanya setelah berhasil kembali menguasai tubuhnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati semua pandangan orang tertuju pada dirinya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Kata Uno heran.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Semuanya terlihat ragu-ragu. "Apakah kau benar-benar, Uno?" Tanya Arme ragu.

Uno menaikkan alis matanya heran. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?" Jawabnya tenang.

Semua yang ada disana langsung bersorak gembira mendengarnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Uno entah kepada siapa.

_PUK!_

"Kau tidak ingat semuanya?" Tanya Sieghart heran. Uno menggeleng pelan.

"Hah... Akan kuceritakan semuanya." Sieghart menghela nafasnya perlahan.

-Skip-

.

"Begitu... Ya?!" Uno menghela nafas.

"Ya..." Jawab Sieghart lemas.

"Rupanya aku telah membuat kekacauan disini. Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini!" Ujar Uno, membuat suasana disini langsung menjadi ramai.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru pergi, Kau tidak merepotkan kami, kok!" Kata Arme sambil memelas kepadanya.

"Maaf. Aku tetap harus pergi sekarang!" Jawab Uno bersikeras.

"Kenapa Kau ingin cepat pergi dari sini? Apa kau merasa membebani kami?" Tanpa basa-basi, Edel langsung memberi pertanyaan tajam kepada Uno.

Uno melirik Edel sebentar, "Aku hanya ingin mencari tau jati diriku lebih lanjut. Tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian!" Jawab Uno tak kalah sinis.

Hening.

Keadaan berubah menjadi hening setelah mendengar perkataan Uno. Sedangkan Edel -Ia masih diam terpaku ditempatnya berdiri

"Maaf... Mungkin perkataanku terlalu kasar!"

Edel maju perlahan kearah Uno. Tanpa sadar, ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa terhadap Uno.

_GREP!_

"Berjanjilah kepadaku, Kalau kau akan kembali, Uno!" Ucap Edel sendu sambil memegang kedua tangan Uno dengan erat.

Semua yang ada disana terbelalak tak percaya. Pasalnya, Edel merupakan perempuan yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya kepada orang lain. Namun kali ini takdir berkata lain.

Uno hanya melihatnya tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Edel, "Pasti!" Lalu Uno pergi menjauh darinya. Edel mengeluarkan senyum tipis.

"Maaf, semuanya! Memang keputusanku mendadak. Tapi... aku akan cepat kembali dengan kalian ketika urusanku sudah selesai!" Uno langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih diam ditempatnya.

.

.

_Ini bukanlah akhir!_

.

_Tapi..._

.

_Ini adalah sebuah awal yang akan membimbing Grand Chase menuju sebuah tragedi yang mengerikan._

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Udah nunggak beberapa minggu nih untuk chap ini, semoga bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian. Hehehe... rupanya gw masih ga bsa lepas dari jeratan writer block. Udah diceritain bukan kalau bulan februari saya masih berduka atas meninggalnya Mama Tercinta Saya, sehingga beberapa fic akhirnya jadi terbengkalai. Belum juga begitu banyak urusan membuat saya bingung untuk menulis cerita. Moga-moga dengan hadirnya chapter 9 ini, untuk berikutnya supaya tidak menunggu lama.**

**NB : Masih Sedih akibat Penutupan Server Grand Chase 15 April Nanti. Semoga Grand Chase tetap hidup selamanya walaupun Gamenya udah ga ada TT_TT!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Uno X OC**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 10**

.

.

.

*Tower Of Disappearance*

-Lantai 10-

.

.

"Hm... Ini tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Aku sudah puas bermain-main dengan kalian. Sekarang, aku akan mengakhiri hidup kalian!" Kata Kaze'aze sambil tertawa jahat.

"Terlalu... Kuat..." Gumam Lime pelan.

"Hati-hati Semua!" Kata Jin memperingatkan serangan Kaze'aze

Kaze'aze mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sebuah cahaya terang keluar dari tangan kanan Kaze'aze.

"MATILAH KALIAANN!" Teriak Kaze'aze.

.

_DRAP! DRAP!_

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Ronan malah berlari ke depan, dan menjadi tameng untuk melindungi semuanya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN PERINTAHMU LAGI!" Teriak Ronan sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya kesamping kiri dan kanan.

_CRING!_

Cahaya putih menghantam langsung telak Ronan. Dan seketika tubuh Ronan pun langsung tergeletak jatuh ditanah.

"RONANN!" Teriak Elesis, Arme, Lass berbarengan.

Kaze'aze hanya tersenyum senang melihat Ronan jatuh tergeletak dibawah.

"Cih, Ronan Erudon... Tak kusangka kau melindungi mereka sebagai tameng. Berterima kasihlah karena kau akan hidup di lain hari!" Kata Kaze'aze kepada dirinya sendiri. Entah itu pesan atau kata penting yang disampaikan Kaze'aze.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Kenapa kauu...?" Kata Lass sambil menatap Ronan sendu.

"RONANN, BANGUNLAAHH!" Teriak Elesis seperti orang gila sambil meneteskan air matanya.

_DUG! DUG!_

Elesis terus menggoyangkan tubuh Ronan dengan kasar, berharap bisa membangunkan Ronan sendiri.

"Bangunlah... Bodoh!" Gumam Elesis menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus menggoyangkan Tubuh Ronan.

Semua anggota _Twelve Disciples _hanya memandang sendu terhadap Elesis. Semua orang tau bahwa Orang yang paling dekat dengan Ronan adalah Elesis. Rasanya Elesis yang paling merasakan kehilangan daripada yang lain.

"Hahaha... Dia sudah mati! Sekarang akan kuruntuhkan Tower ini, kalian lebih sayang nyawa kalian ataukah Ronan Erudon? Kalian bisa memilih! Hahaha..." Sesudah mengatakan itu, Kaze'aze langsung pergi memasuki portal dimensi miliknya.

_GRUDUK! GRUDUK! GRUDUK!_

"Tempat ini akan runtuh, cepat semuanya keluar dari sini!" Teriak Sieghart kepada semua temannya.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju dan segera berlarian keluar dari tower. Hanya tersisa Sieghart, Arme, Elesis dan jasad Ronan yang masih belum keluar.

"Ayo, Elesis cepat kita keluar dari sini!" Kata Arme sambil merangkul Elesis dari belakang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi tanpa Ronan!" Kata Elesis putus asa.

_GRUDUK! GRUDUK! GRUDUK!_

"Ayolah... Elesis... Aku... Mohon... Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks!" Arme ikut menangis melihat sahabat terbaiknya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Walaupun kesehariannya Elesis &amp; Arme selalu bertengkar tapi keduanya pun tetaplah sahabat yang selalu setia dimanapun berada.

Elesis masih terus memandangi jasad Ronan yang terbujur kaku ditanah.

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain!" Ucap Sieghart sambil bergerak kearah Elesis dan memukul tengkuk Elesis. Menyebabkannya pingsan.

"Maafkan aku, Arme! Aku terpaksa melakukannya!" Sieghart langsung menggendong Elesis dipunggungnya.

"Tidak... Apa... Cepat kita keluar dari sini... Hiks... Hiks.. Hiks!" Pinta Arme masih tetap menangis. Mereka bertiga akhirnya berhasil keluar dari tower yang hancur tak tersisa apapun.

Hanya tersisa kesedihan mendalam yang dialami _Twelve Disciples _sekarang berjumlah 11 orang saja.

.

.

*Kaze'aze Place*

Terlihat Kaze'aze berjalan perlahan kearah Singgasana seseorang. Seseorang yang wajahnya tak terlihat karena kegelapan. Hanya sepasang mata berwarna biru ungu gelap yang terlihat.

"Kau sudah selesai bermain-main, Penyihir?" Tanya orang misterius itu dari singgasananya.

Kaze'aze berlutut seolah menyembahnya. Kemudian berkata, "Haha, Mereka jauh lebih kuat dari perkiraanku."

Sesosok misterius itu hanya diam tak menjawabnya, "..."

"Mereka akan melampauimu... Baiklah, buat mereka datang kesini apapun caranya... Aku akan menunggu mereka datang ke singgasanaku!" Katanya kemudian kepada Kaze'aze.

.

.

.

*Uno Side*

Uno berkelana demi mencari jati dirinya lebih lanjut. Terus melangkah jauh melewati pegunungan, sungai, bukit ia lewati. Sampai ia akhirnya berhasil datang ke suatu desa tersembunyi.

Jalan masuk ke desa tersembunyi itu cukup rumit dan susah. Selain tidak ada akses jalan, ada banyak sekali Flora maupun Fauna yang menghalanginya masuk desa.

Uno sempat tercengang ketika memasuki desa. Sepi. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

"Apa benar ini desa?" Tanya Uno pada dirinya sendiri.

Uno berjalan ke sekeliling desa berharap menemukan orang. Namun, nihil. Sama sekali tak ada orang.

Karena rasa bosan &amp; penasaran, Uno memutuskan masuk ke salah satu rumah yang sekiranya cukup mewah dan nyaman untuk dibuat istirahat.

Dari depan rumah ini terlihat mewah dan megah tapi karena tanaman liar yang menjalar besar disekeliling rumah membuat rumah ini terlihat berhantu.

Uno berjalan pelan kearah pintu masuk yang berukuran besar dan tinggi. Kira-kira sekitar 4 meter tingginya.

_Krieet..._

Tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka sendiri tanpa ada sebab. Seolah-olah sengaja mengundang Uno untuk masuk kedalam.

Uno hanya menautkan alisnya curiga. Kenapa pintunya bisa terbuka sendiri? Itulah yang ada dibenak Uno.

Tanpa ada rasa takut, ia memberanikan diri masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Dan apa yang dilihat adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya. Uno melihat banyak barang-barang antik, lukisan, guci raksasa, dan berbagai koleksi tertata secara rapi disana.

"Luar biasa..." Kata Uno kagum tanpa sadar.

Uno terus melangkah menjelajahi seluruh ruangan yang ada didalam rumah itu. Pasalnya rumah itu berhasil membuat dirinya penasaran.

Sampai ia berhenti pada suatu lukisan. Lukisan seseorang! Lukisan 3 orang yang saling tersenyum senang ketika difoto dan salah seorang dari mereka memegang sesuatu.

_DEG!_

Uno terpaku melihatnya. Pasalnya ia tau menahu siapa orang yang ada dilukisan itu.

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Semua ingatan dimasa lalunya muncul kembali dibenaknya.

Orang itu...

Tentu ia tau...

Ia adalah...

Reina...?!

.

.

Dalam sekejap, Uno langsung memegang kepalanya merasa kesakitan. Semua ingatan masa lalu kelamnya kembali lagi saat ini. Tentu ia tak menyangka kalau ia kembali melihat Reina, orang tercintanya walaupun ia sudah meninggal sekalipun.

Uno kembali memerhatikan lukisan tersebut. Reina disebelah kanan dari seorang pemuda yang berwajah mirip seperti Reina hanya saja model rambutnya mirip dengan Uno.

Disamping kiri pemuda itu, ada seorang laki-laki yang usianya dipastikan sudah lebih dari 60 tahun. Karena laki-laki tua itu berambut putih dan memakai kacamata kecil khas orang tua atau mungkin seperti kakek-kakek.

Dan...

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi pemuda yang ada ditengah itu memegang _Bloodancer _sambil tersenyum kearah kamera bersama Reina yang ikut tersenyum menggenggam tangannya.

_'Siapa laki-laki itu? Kenapa bisa terlihat mirip denganku?' _Batin Uno penasaran. Pada saat akan melihat lebih dekat ke Foto tersebut, ada sesuatu mengejutkan dirinya.

_SRING!_

Sebuah pedang tiba-tiba, ingin menikam Uno dari belakang.

"Jika kau menyentuhnya! Akan kubunuh kau!" Sebuah pernyataan sadis muncul dari mulut seseorang yang ada dibelakang Uno.

Uno mau menoleh dan...

"Jangan menoleh! Tetap diam ditempatmu!" Ancamnya lagi. Uno hanya menurut saja.

Tanpa orang itu sadari, tangan kiri Uno yang tertutup oleh jubahnya langsung menarik _Bloodance _dari pinggangnya.

"HIAATT!" Teriak Uno langsung menyerang orang tersebut dari balik badan Uno.

_TRANG!_

Orang itu sepertinya sudah menduga akan diserang mendadak. Makanya ia melindungi dirinya dengan pedang yang digunakan ketika mengancam Uno.

"Bloodance...? Darimana kau dapat itu?" Tanya orang itu sedikit terkejut.

Uno tak berkata apapun dan langsung menyerangnya.

"Kau menyerangku dengan _'Bloodance' _? Jangan bercanda! Itu adalah milikku!" Kata orang misterius itu sambil menahan Bloodance dengan tangan kanannya.

Lalu ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi...

_KRAKK! _

Pedang _Bloodance _patah ketika orang misterius tersebut mematahkannya dengan tangan kosong.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Kenapa b-bisa..?" Gumam Uno tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tak percaya, huh? Mudah saja 'kan! Karena aku lah yang menciptakannya! Hahaha..." Katanya sambil tertawa.

_DEG!_

Uno masih mematung diam. Dia masih tak percaya kalau orang didepannya ini adalah yang menciptakan _Bloodance _. Kalau dilihat Uno, orang yang didepannya mirip persis dengan orang tua yang ada difoto.

"Lalu... Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apakah kau tetap menyerangku dengan pedang yang sudah tidak berguna lagi?" Kata orang misterius itu memprovokasi Uno.

"Hm..." Gumam Uno meremehkan.

Orang misterius itu hanya menatap heran pada Uno, "Apanya yang lucu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Begitukah menurutmu?" Tanya Uno.

Uno menatap _Bloodance _yang sudah patah menjadi dua, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"HIAATT..." Teriak Uno.

_WHUUSSH!_

Rambut Uno yang berwarna hitam tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna putih dan mulai memanjang hingga sepunggung. _Bloodance _yang tadinya patah tiba-tiba tumbuh kembali.

_PLOK! PLOK!_

"Oh. Jadi _Bloodance _sudah mengakuimu sebagai tuannya, ya?" tanyanya sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Tapi itu percuma saja." Orang yang tak diketahui namanya itu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_Torna da me, Bloodance!_"

Uno merasa ada keanehan dengan pedangnya. Pedangnya terus melawan ketika dipegang oleh Uno. Sampai akhirnya _Bloodance _terbang menjauh dari Uno dan sampai ditangan orang misterius itu.

"Sejak awal akulah master sesungguhnya. Tak akan ada pernah bisa mengubahnya!" Katanya sambil melihat _Bloodance _yang katanya adalah miliknya.

Uno langsung kehilangan semua kekuatannya ketika pedangnya direbut. Rambutnya kembali berubah menjadi hitam kebiruan seperti semula.

"Hhh... Apakah kau akan membunuhku sekarang?" Uno tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain itu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

Orang itu melemparkan _Bloodance _kepada Uno. Sedangkan yang menerimanya hanya diam keheranan.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Dengan kata lain kau akan kulatih langsung dari tanganku sendiri."

"Heh, Apa untungnya aku berlatih denganmu?" Tanya Uno remeh.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti!" Jawabnya enteng.

"Mengetahui apa?"

"Kekuatan terakhir dari _Bloodance _yang belum pernah dilihat siapapun!" Katanya sambil menyuruh Uno mengikuti dirinya.

Uno hanya diam tak menjawab namun tetap mengikuti orang misterius tersebut.

.

.

.

*Ruang Bawah Tanah*

Biasanya ruang bawah tanah identik dengan tempat yang gelap, sempit, dan bau yang menyengat hidung. Namun kali ini tidak seperti itu - Banyak barang-barang yang terlihat mahal, dan modern ada disini.

"Jadi..." Uno sedikit terkagum melihat semuanya.

"Apa kau seorang ilmuwan?" Tanya Uno dari belakang orang tersebut.

"Kukira kau sudah tau jawabannya." Jawabnya acuh.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Orang itu berhenti berjalan.

"Sebentar, aku akan membuka portalnya sekarang." Ia berjalan kesebuah mesin lalu mengetik sesuatu.

_FUNG!_

Portal Dimensi terbentuk setelahnya.

"Ayo, ikut aku masuk!" Orang itu mengajak Uno kembali bersamanya.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Mereka berdua langsung berpindah tempat dalam sekejap begitu melewati portal. Setelah sampai, Uno hanya kaget melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

"I-ini..." Ucap Uno tak percaya.

"De-desa... Re-Reina..." Gumam Uno sedih mengingat masa lalunya yg tragis ditempat ini.

"Kuucapkan selamat datang di Desa FengMi! Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Zweinstager, biasanya dipanggil Dr. Zwein, dan merupakan pencipta dari _Bloodance _!" Katanya dengan nada keras.

"Ke-Kenapa... KAU MEMILIH TEMPAT INI?" Kata Uno tak terima dan ingin menghajarnya.

"Rileks saja, Bung! Aku tau kau kehilangan Reina di desa ini, Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya seperti ini. Akulah yang menentukan tempat, Bukan Kau!" Ucap Dr. Zwein santai.

Uno menatapnya tak percaya, "Kau kenal Reina?"

"Reina dan Kakaknya merupakan dua anak yatim piatu yang sudah kuanggap seperti cucuku sendiri. Bahkan aku yang membiayai seluruh kehidupan mereka." Jelas Dr. Zwein panjang lebar.

"Ap-apa... Ka-Kau... Mem-Membenciku...?" Tanya Uno merasa bersalah.

Dr. Zwein hanya tersenyum sedih, "Tidak, Nak! Tidak ada gunanya aku membencimu. Lagipula orang mati tidak akan bisa hidup kembali."

"Karena orang hidup ataupun mati, Yang Menentukan Adalah Tuhan, bukanlah manusia. Walaupun aku seorang Ilmuwan aku sama sekali tak pernah mencoba membangkitkan orang mati karena aku tahu itu tidaklah mungkin."

Uno hanya diam menunduk, "Maaf, jika aku menyakiti hatimu." Ia merasa gagal disini.

Dr. Zwein menjawab, "Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya membahas itu. Kita akan melakukan latihan bukan disini melainkan disana!" Tunjuknya kearah sebuah lereng digunung.

.

_-Skip-_

.

Sebuah Air Terjun besar. Air Terjun yang pernah Uno kunjungi ketika menenangkan Reina waktu itu.

"Air Terjun ini merupakan air terjun yang bisa memaksa kita masuk ke alam bawah sadar kita sendiri." Jelas Dr. Zwein tentang Air Terjun disini.

"Kita akan memulainya disini."

"Akan kuberitahu sesuatu. Latihan ini akan kubagi dalam 3 tahap." Ucap Dr. Zwein sambil mengacungkan 3 jarinya.

"3 tahap?" Tanya Uno penasaran.

"Iya, tahap itu adalah FFF!" Jelas Dr. Zwein lagi.

"Apa itu FFF?"

"_Forgive, Fight, Fukkatsu _!"

"Kita akan memulainya sekarang persiapkan dirimu."

.

.

.

*Kaze'aze Side*

"Maafkan aku, Tuan! Aku telah gagal membuat Harkion bergabung dengan kita." Ucap Lady Kaze'aze sambil berlutut meminta maaf.

"Harkion memang makhluk yang merepotkan. Sudah suatu keajaiban pula jika ia mau bergabung bersama kita. Tapi, tak masalah... Walaupun tak ada Harkion rencanaku tetap akan berjalan lancar." Ucap orang yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya tersebut. Hanya Warna Mata berwarna Biru Ungu.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi, Tuan!" Pinta Lady Kaze'aze sekali lagi.

"Akan kuberikan tugas lagi, kuharap kau tak tidak akan mengecewakan aku kali ini!"

"Tugasmu adalah... Membunuh Seseorang Bernama Uno..!" Perintahnya absolut dengan nada tajam.

"Apa kau paham, penyihir?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada tajam.

"I-iya... A-Aku paham... Tuan..."

.

.

"_Erudon..._"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Saya rasa banyak yang komplain karena Uno pergi ya? Uno pergi itu tuk meningkatkan potensi dalam dirinya bukannya seneng membuat orang sedih, lho ya! Ide tentang FFF itu terinspirasi dari Dragon Ball Movie terbaru _Fukkatsu no F!_**

**Begitu banyak inspirasi saya dari berbagai anime terkenal. Seperti Naruto, Bleach ikut ambil dalam chapter ini. **

**Mungkin ada yang belum tau arti FFF, ya? Oke Kujelaskan singkat...**

**_Forgive_ = Dalam Bahasa Inggris Artinya Memaafkan. Tentu Uno harus bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri untuk latihan tahap berikutnya.**

**_Fight_ = Dalam Bahasa Inggris Artinya Bertarung. -Rahasia-**

**_Fukkatsu_ = Dalam Bahasa Jepang Artinya Kebangkitan atau Ressurection. -Rahasia-**

**NB : Ada Grand Chase Private Server dari Indonesia, saya kembali flashback karena GC kembali ke Season 2 yang masih polos-polos tampang karakternya!**

**Pin BBM : "7DD4BDE3" add aja kalau mau. Itung-itung nambah Friend!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Uno X OC**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 11**

.

.

.

*Uno Training First Step*

Dr. Zwein menyuruh Uno untuk duduk tepat di bawah air terjun demi masuk kealam bawah sadarnya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk ke alam bawah sadarku?" Tanya Uno sambil duduk bersila dibawah air terjun.

"Tutup matamu, biarkan jiwamu ikut tenang mengalir seperti air terjun."

Uno melakukan yg ia suruh dan hasilnya adalah...

.

.

_-Uno Pov Start-_

Disinilah aku sekarang, menjalani latihan yang diberikan oleh Dr. Zwein seseorang yang tak kukenal sama sekali. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya?

Bagaimana jika dia hanya memanfaatkanku?

.

Bagaimana jika dia menipuku saja?

.

Begitu banyak spekulasi dipikiranku, tapi tetap saja aku menuruti apa katanya, karena satu hal yang aku tau pasti adalah dia pencipta _Bloodance _sebenarnya.

_"Apakah kau ragu, Uno?" _Suara seorang wanita lembut terdengar dipikiranku.

.

Siapa itu?

.

Apa aku mengenalnya?

.

_"Apakah kau tidak mengenalku, Uno?" _Tanya suara misterius itu kembali dipikiranku.

"..." Aku hanya diam tak menjawab.

_"Bukalah matamu maka jawabannya akan jelas!" _Perintah suara tersebut dan aku menurutinya.

Aku terkejut.

Seketika aku berada didesa Reina, Gadis yang menolongku dulu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi didepanku berdiri Reina, gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta dahulu kala.

"Bu-bukan..kah ka-kau... su-sudah... Mati?" Tanyaku kaget sekaligus takut.

_"Aku memang sudah mati, Uno. Kau rindu padaku?" _Tanyanya

"Aku..." Aku tak bisa menjawab banyak. Mulutku terasa kelu melihat situasi ini.

_"Akan kuajak kau kembali melihat masa lalu!" _Kata Reina sambil berjalan kearahku dan memegang kepalaku.

.

.

Seketika aku berada dimalam itu. Malam yang menyebabkan Reina meninggal, malam yang tragis bagiku, Malam yang Fatal bagiku.

Tubuhku seperti transparan, jadi aku tak bisa menyentuh apapun disini, hanya diam dan melihat saja.

Aku melihat dimana diriku sudah terselimuti rasa dendam, kemarahan, dan roh para Highlander sudah menguasai tubuhku. Lebih tepatnya adegan dimana aku mengambil _Bloodance _dikamar milik Kakak Reina.

Diriku sudah dikuasai rasa dendam waktu itu, sehingga tak bisa memilih mana yang benar dan salah.

Adegan selanjutnya adalah dimana aku membantai seluruh warga di Desa Reina dengan berigas. Aku tak kuat melihat situasi ini. Rasanya ingin lari dari sini segera.

Tubuhku merasa gemetar mengingat kejadian ini kembali, keringat mulai bermunculan diwajahku. Adegan selanjutnya adalah kesalahan terburuk yang mengubah hidupku.

Saat detik-detik terakhir, aku membunuh Kepala Desa, Reina menghentikanku untuk membunuhnya. Karena aku tak bisa mengendalikan amarah, tindakanku adalah tetap menyerang kepala desa.

Tak disangka, Reina malah melindunginya dengan berdiri didepannya. Dan...

_JRASSH!_

"Waaa... Aaaa..." Teriakku tak karuan ketika melihat kembali adegan ini.

"A-aku pe-pembunuh... A-aku... pe-mbunuh...!" Raungku tak terima sambil menangis.

Aku terduduk ditanah. Ketika melihat pedang _Bloodance _reflek aku langsung takut dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin. Aku terus merasa ketakutan sambil memegangi kepalaku.

_"Inilah ujian bagimu, Uno?! 'Forgive' dengan kata lain adalah memaafkan dirimu sendiri ketika kau membantai orang desa termasuk aku sendiri!" _Reina tiba-tiba muncul didepanku, keadaanku sendiri masih tampak kacau.

"A-aku... Ta-tak... Bi-bisa...!" Jeritku histeris sambil terus memegangi kepalaku gemetaran.

_PLUG!_

Reina memegang kedua pundakku dari depan, Otomatis aku memandang wajahnya.

_"Kau harus bisa, Uno. Jika kau mau bertemu denganku lagi, kau harus bisa melewati ujian ini. Maafkanlah dirimu sendiri." _Ucap Reina sambil memegang wajahku berdiri agar sejajar dengannya.

_CUP!_

Sebuah kecupan. Reina baru saja mencium bibirku. Aku terkejut tapi tak bisa menghindarinya. Kemudian tubuh Reina mulai menghilang seperti kunang-kunang.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Uno!" _Katanya sebelum menghilang seluruhnya.

Kemudian aku berdiri tegap, memejam kedua mataku yang sebelumnya mengeluarkan air. Tapi sekarang sudah berhenti. Wajahku mulai terasa kembali normal seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Perasaan tenang sekaligus bahagia menyelimuti hatiku, ketika Reina mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku dan tak menyalahkanku atas kematiannya.

"Aku Sudah Memaafkan Diriku!" Gumamku dalam hati.

.

*Uno Training First Step End*

.

_DEG!_

.

Aku seolah kembali kedalam tubuhku. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan mendapati diriku masih di Air Terjun, tempat latihan yang pertama.

"Jadi, kau berhasil melewatinya?!" Tanya seseorang dibelakangku, yaitu Dr. Zwein.

"Tentu saja!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kelihatannya kau mendapat sesuatu, ya?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ya... Sesuatu yang penting!" Jawabku tenang sambil melihat _Bloodance _yang ada dipinggangku.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke tempat latihan selanjutnya." Ajaknya sambil membuka portal dimensi.

Aku ikut masuk dan sampai ketempat lain yang asing bagiku.

.

.

.

*Uno Training Second Step*

"Kurasa kau sudah tau'kan arti kata dari 'Fight'?" Tanya kepadaku.

"Bertarung." Jawabku singkat. Memang aku tak ingin berbasa-basi saat ini.

"Benar sekali. Tapi, kau bukan bertarung melawan monster atau semacamnya. Tapi, melawan dirimu sendiri." Ucap membuatku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Liat saja nanti."

.

.

Dalam sekejap aku berada ditempat lain. Sebuah tempat yang serba putih disini. Dan tidak ada apa-apa selain kami berdua disini. Ada sebuah cermin besar dihadapanku.

"Lihat dirimu dicermin, maka akan tahu jawabannya!"

Aku hanya melihat diriku sendiri dicermin besar ini. Tak ada keanehan apapun disana.

_KRAKK!_

Cermin itu retak sendiri tanpa ada yang memecahkannya termasuk aku.

"Kenapa... Cerminnya?" Tanyaku tanpa sadar.

"Itulah yang harus kau lawan, nak!" Jawab Dr. Zwein seolah mengetahui pikiranku.

_KRAK! JRING!_

Sesosok orang tak dikenal muncul dari dalam cermin. Dan anehnya lagi wajahnya sangat mirip denganku. Hanya warna matanya berwarna merah dan rambutnya berwarna putih panjang.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku tajam kepadanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum jahat sambil tertawa, "Hahaha... Kau lupa padaku, Uno? Sungguh mengecewakan!"

Aku tak paham maksudnya. Apa artinya ini?

"Baiklah akan kuberi kau bantuan mengingatnya." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan cahaya putih dari tangan kirinya.

"Lihatlah kedalam cahaya!" Perintahnya kepadaku.

Aku mencoba tuk melihatnya karena rasa penasaran yang tak tertahankan.

_CRING!_

Berbagai ingatan masa lalu kembali terulang. Namun yang menjadi objeknya kali ini adalah diriku yang tak sadar dikendalikan oleh roh-roh lain dalam diriku sendiri.

'Jangan-jangan...' Batinku.

"Kau kumpulan roh-roh para Highlander itu?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Hm. Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau kau tak akan pernah bisa mengusirku dari tubuhmu?" Tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum.

Aku terhening.

"Sial. Jadi ternyata ini maksud waktu itu..." Gumamku pelan.

"Hehehe... Benar. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih kepada orang dibelakangmu, Uno!" Katanya, lalu aku menoleh ke belakangku. Hanya ada Dr. Zwein.

"Karna aku hanya kumpulan roh, aku tak punya tubuh untuk aku gerakan sendiri. Tapi, berkat teknologinya yg berbentuk cermin ini, aku bisa keluar dari tubuhmu dan mendapat tubuh lain yg bisa kugerakan sendiri." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi... Itu sebabnya kau suka mengambil alih kesadaranku kah?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Betul. Akhirnya kau paham semua juga."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang juga? Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." Katanya lagi sambil memasang kuda-kuda melawanku.

Dia berlari kearahku dan mengayunkan pedang _Bloodance _yg mirip hanya auranya saja yg berwarna merah berbeda denganku yg berwarna biru.

_TRING!_

Otomatis aku mengayunkan pedang milikku untuk melindungi diriku sendiri.

_DUAR!_

Tanah disekitar kami berpijak ikut rusak. Kurasa tingkatan kami bertarung ini sudah melewati batas manusia normal. Kemudian dia kembali mundur mengambil posisi.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali membunuhku? Apa ada alasannnya?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Heh... Baiklah akan kuberi tau kau. Jika aku berhasil membunuhmu kali ini aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu. Jika kalah maka sebaliknya." Jawabnya remeh.

"Sebaliknya apa?" Tanyaku tak paham.

"Kau akan mendapat alih tubuhku. Dengan kata lain kau akan mendapat kekuatan baru." Jawabnya.

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

"Ya... Itu terjadi jika -" Dalam sekejap ia berada dibelakangku.

_JLEB!_

"Kau bisa mengalahkanku?!" Lanjut perkataannya sambil menusukku dari belakang.

"Aahhh... Siaal..." Aku lengah, kecepatan dan serangannya sungguh sangat hebat.

_JLEB! CROOT!_

"Ohok..ohok... uhuk..." Darah keluar dari mulutku. Sial, dia tak mencabut pedangnya, malah semakin menusuknya kedalam tubuhku.

"Huh... Ternyata cuma segini kemampuanmu aku kecewa!" Ucapnya remeh sambil terus menusukku.

"Matilah kau, Uno. Tubuhmu akan kuambil!" Lanjutnya.

Sialan. Apakah aku akan mati disini? Apakah aku akan mati dengan mudah seperti ini?

_"Bangunlah, Uno!" _Suara Reina kembali terdengar dipikiranku.

Dimana kau Reina?

_"Aku selalu bersamamu, Uno! Bersamamu, Melindungimu, Memberimu kekuatan. Akulah aura biru dalam pedang Bloodance!" _Jawabnya.

Jadi, Reina selama ini kau?

_"Tak ada waktu untuk menjawabnya. Sekarang kau harus bangkit melawan dirimu yg lain, Uno! Akan kuberi kau semua kekuatanku." _Suara Reina kembali

Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kekuatanmu, Reina. Pasti kukalahkan dia.

.

.

"Hyaat..." Teriakku keras sehingga menimbulkan hembusan keras disekitarku.

_WHUSSH!_

Aku memegang kuat _Bloodance _dan menyerangnya walaupun tubuhku masih tertusuk pedang miliknya.

Ia terkejut. Itu sudah jelas. Otomatis ia menarik pedang miliknya untuk melindunginya dari seranganku.

_TRING!_

"Heh... Rupanya Reina membantumu. Sudah kuduga itu terjadi." Jawabnya sambil mundur mengamankan posisinya kembali.

Aku mengacungkan pedang kepada dia. "Kaulah yang akan mati!" Kataku tegas terhadapnya.

Dia hanya terdiam kemudian tertawa, "Hahaha... Memangnya kau yakin bisa membunuhku? Jangan SOMBONG!"

_CRASH!_

Ia menggores tangannya dengan pedang sehingga darahnya menetes keluar.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanyaku heran.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya tertawa mendengar perkataanku. "Haha... Sudah saatnya kuperlihatkan kekuatan sebenarnya dari _Bloodance _!"

_WHUSHH!_

Aura merah disekitarnya semakin keluar menyengat. Aku merasakan kekuatannya bertambah besar lebih dari sebelumnya.

"HYAATT..." Teriakannya sampai mengguncang tempat ini.

Seluruh tubuhnya berubah warna menjadi hitam. Matanya yg berwarna merah pun ikut bersinar terang. _Bloodance _miliknya sudah menjadi satu dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan kata lain, ia tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan _Bloodance _dari tangan kanannya 1 detik sekalipun. Tanda di dadanya juga ikut bercahaya terang warna merah.

"Ayo, mulai!"

_SRING!_

Dalam sekejap, ia berada dibelakangku. Kecepatan maupun level kekuatannya sangat berbeda jauh dari yang tadi.

"_Getsuga!_" Sebuah tebasan raksasa muncul dari belakangku, mengenaiku, lalu menyeret tubuhku. Serangannya membuatku tak bisa bergerak alias bertahan saja.

"Whoo... Hebat juga kau bisa tahan serangannya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ini...?"

_SRING! _

Dalam sekejap lagi, ia muncul dibelakangku. Dan kenapa aku tak bisa mendeteksi gerakannya?

_WHUSH!_

"Aaaa..." Leherku dicekik olehnya sambil terus mengarahkan tubuhku ke tanah.

_BRUAGH_

Ia membantingku. Sialan.

"Kita liat bagaimana kau mengatasi ini!"

_JLEB!_

Ia menikamku lagi. Tepat dijantungku. Namun, ada yang aneh pikiranku ikut mengabur rasanya.

"Huh... Kau kaget? Inilah salah satu kemampuanku. Akan kuhisap semua aura biru dalam dirimu agar tak punya kekuatan lagi. Hahaha..." Teriaknya senang.

Sialan. Kali ini aku pasti akan mati.

.

.

_-Uno Pov End-_

_._

Uno masih terdiam ditempatnya, menunggu semua kekuatannya disedot habis. Sedangkan si lawan berteriak senang karena mengira akan menang kali ini.

_CROOT! CRASSHH!_

Ada yg menusuk sang lawan dari belakang tanpa ada yg sadar.

"Waaaa..." Teriaknya sambil mundur beberapa langkah dari Uno.

Uno hanya lemas melihat penyelamatnya itu.

"Reina, jadi kau nyata?" Tanya Uno gemetaran.

"Ini... Memang tubuhku tapi hanya akan dapat bertahan sebentar saja. Kukira kau butuh bantuan, Uno?!" Kata Reina sambil menggegam _Bloodance _milik Uno.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang lebih baik kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat untuk selamanya!" Ucap Uno sambil berdiri dan menatap tajam lawannya.

Uno menoleh ke arah Reina seakan memberi isyarat tentang pedangnya. Reina pun mengangguk mengerti kemudian melempar _Bloodance _kepada Uno.

Tanpa basa-basi, Uno langsung menyerang bertubi-tubi kepada musuhnya.

_TRING! TRANG!_

Berbagai suara pedang sudah tak asing ketika melihat mereka bertarung. Namun kali ini berbeda dari yg tadi. Uno yang mendominasi kali ini.

"Aku akan mengakhirinya!" Ucap Uno dan Dirinya yg lain berbarengan satu sama lain.

_JROT! CRASH!_

Diluar dugaan bukan Uno yg menusuk melainkan lawannya. Sedangkan _Bloodance _patah ketika akan menusuk satu sama lain.

"Maafkan aku, Uno! Akulah yang berhasil menusukmu!" Ucap lawan Uno sedikit lembut.

_TES! TES! TES!_

Uno hanya tercengang melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. "Kenapa kau menangis? Bukannya harusnya kau senang saat berhasil membunuhku kali ini?" Tanya Uno heran.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku. Itu semuanya bohong." Jawabnya sendu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Uno lagi.

"Aku... Hanya menguji kekuatanmu yg sebenarnya tanpa bantuanku. Ya, kekuatanmu sendiri yang murni. Makanya aku menipumu dari awal hanya untuk itu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi..." Uno menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mengujimu apakah kau pantas menjadi tuanku atau tidak! Lagipula sejak awal kita adalah satu. Kekuatanmu adalah aku, itulah kebenarannya." Jawabnya.

"Sekarang akan kuberikan semua kekuatanku padamu, Uno!" Ia meninggalkan _Bloodance _miliknya yg masih tertancap di dada Uno.

"_Bloodance _itu akan menjelaskan semua kekuatanku kepadamu, Gunakanlah dengan baik, Uno!" Ia kembali menangis walaupun tidak terseduh.

Uno hanya menatapnya miris dan sendu. Dia tak menyangka kalau kebenarannya menyakitkan.

Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh lawan Uno mulai menghilang seperti kunang-kunang.

"Siapa namamu? Aku akan mengingat namamu!" Tanya Uno sebelum lawannya menghilang.

Sang lawan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "Numero."

_WHUSH!_

Numero langsung menghilang tanpa jejak. Uno hanya menatap _Bloodance _milik Numero dengan sendu.

"Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, Numero!"

.

.

*Uno Training Second Step End*

.

.

.

*Reruntuhan Kounat*

Para _Twelve Disciples _masih berduka pasca meninggalnya Ronan Erudon. Semuanya merasa sedih. Terutama Elesis, karena dialah orang yang paling dekat dengan Ronan. Lalu kenapa mereka berkumpul di Reruntuhan Kounat? Jawabannya adalah untuk mencari informasi tentang Kaze'aze yang diluar rencana hidup kembali.

"Sudahlah, Elesis! Kau harus mengiklaskannya, kalau kau sedih terus. Ronan pun pasti ikut sedih memikirkanmu!" Hibur Arme pada teman sekaligus sahabat rambut merahnya itu.

"Tapi... Aku tak terima, Arme! A-aku ingin me-melihatnya lagi bersama kita!" Jawab Elesis tersedu-sedu.

Arme hanya menatap sahabatnya miris. Sungguh kehilangan orang yang disayangi didepan matanya sendiri adalah hal yang sangat berat.

"Wah, wah... Kurasa aku berhasil membuat gadis merah itu sedih, ya?!" Ucap Seseorang dari belakang Elesis yang berasal dari hutan.

_Twelve Disciples _seketika langsung terkejut dan menyiapkan posisi siaga begitu mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Kaze-aze..." Desis Arme marah.

"Kelihatannya kalian marah sekali denganku, ya?! Silahkan saja jika ingin menyerangku!" Kata Kaze'aze memprovokasi.

"Tunggu..." Kaze'aze menoleh kearah suara dari belakangnya.

"Jangan memancing emosi mereka, Penyihir. Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka sendiri. Kau carilah, Uno dan Bunuh dia!" Ucap seseorang dari belakang Kaze'aze, tidak terlihat wajahnya karena gelap. Hanya terlihat kedua matanya yg berwarna ungu biru kegelapan.

'Itu suara...' Gumam Elesis tak percaya.

Perlahan tapi pasti sosok itu menampilkan wajahnya yang sangat familiar bagi _twelve disciples _.

"Ro-Ronan..." Ucap Elesis tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Elesis langsung berlari memeluknya dengan erat tanpa memikirkan Keselamatannya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Aku kira kau sudah mati, bodoh!" Ucap Elesis sambil menangis. Sedangkan Ronan hanya diam menatapnya dingin.

Ronan mengambil pedangnya dan segera ia ingin menusuk Elesis dari belakang.

"Sayonara, Elesis!"

"ELESIS..." Teriak semua orang disana serempak.

_Dan..._

.

.

_Apa yang terjadi kira-kira?_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Untuk chapter kali ini kelihatannya banyak sekali pertarungan yang pasti membuat reader bingung. Rahasia udah mulai kebongkar satu persatu nih. Nanti chap depan tak jelaskan kenapa Ronan bisa berkhianat pada Grand Chase. Mungkin chap depan akan mengupas masa lalu Ronan yang menyedihkan dan kelam.**

**Metode FFF udah kebongkar 2 nih. Kurang Satu Lagi udah jadi deh kekuatan terkuat Uno.**

**_Fukkatsu_ = Dalam Bahasa Jepang Artinya Kebangkitan atau Ressurection. -Rahasia-**

**NB : Karena Chapter 10 waktu itu kegeser karena ada masalah mungkin Fanfic ini bakal abis di Chapter ke-14! Tapi, tenang aja sya bakal buat cerita baru masih memakai Karakter Grand Chase kok! Paling Chapter 13 nanti aku tambahkan Prolog-nya di akhir chap 13 sebagai Pengantar Cerita baru Saya! :)**

**Pin BBM : "7DD4BDE3" add aja kalau mau. Itung-itung nambah Friend!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Uno X OC**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 12**

.

.

.

"ELESISS..." Teriak mereka serempak.

Namun laju pedang Ronan tetap saja tidak ada yang mengentikannya.

_GREP!_

"Jangan terburu-buru, Ronan! Si Merah ini masih memiliki perasaan terhadapmu." Ujar seorang Demon yang memiliki nama Dio sambil menggegam tangan kanan Ronan.

"Dio...? Huh, Kau akan ikut mati jika kau mengangguku!" Ancam Ronan dingin.

"Memangnya kau bisa? Kau bahkan tak bisa melukaiku, mau membunuhku? Jangan harap!" Ujar Dio meremehkan seperti biasanya.

Mendengar perkataannya, Ronan hanya tersenyum. "Lihat saja, Dio."

Ronan mengumpulkan kekuatan. Aura disekelilingnya ikut terkumpul berwarna ungu pekat.

"UAHHH..." Teriak Ronan.

Teriakannya menimbulkan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat.

_WHUUSSHH!_

Dio terpental tak beraturan jauh ke belakang. Sampai menembus pohon yang ada disekitarnya.

_BRUAK!_

"Ohok... Uhuk... Uhuk." Tubuhnya berhenti setelah menabrak dinding bangunan kuno. Dio langsung memuntahkan darahnya karena mengalami benturan yang begitu banyak.

"Kaulah yang akan mati pertama kali, Dio!" Gumam Ronan ambisius.

Dengan kecepatan cepat pula, ia menerjang Dio dan langsung mencengkram lehernya. Tak ada orang yang melihat kecepatan Ronan tersebut.

_GREP!_

"OHOK..." Dio tak bisa bernafas karena lehernya ditekan oleh Ronan.

"Matilah!" Ancam Ronan sambil mengarahkan pedang _Abyss _miliknya ke Dada Dio.

_GREB!_

"Hentikan, Ronan!" Sebuah tangan mencengkram tangan Ronan.

"Hm. Tak kusangka kau bisa menghentikanku, Sieghart. Harusnya kau bahkan tak akan bisa melihat seranganku tadi. Tapi, kau bisa melihatnya dan mencegahku membunuh iblis kecil ini." Puji Ronan kepada Sieghart. Sieghart tak berkata apapun terhadap Ronan dan malah memandangnya benci.

"Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini, Ronan? Apa yang membuatmu berubah?" Tanya Sieghart mencari tahu.

Ronan hanya tersenyum sinis, "Berubah? Kau salah Sieghart. Sejak awal, aku sudah merencanakan ini semua demi lahirnya hari ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

"Selama 2 tahun ini aku hanya bermain-main dengan kalian!" Sebuah kata yang paling menusuk hati jika kau mendengarnya.

_DEG!_

Semua orang disana langsung diam tak berkutik mendengarnya. Merasa tak percaya mendengarnya. Merasa kekecewaan yang sangat dalam dan membekas dihati mereka masing-masing.

Arme geram mendengarnya, "APA KAMI TAK ADA ARTINYA DIMATAMU?" Ucap Arme dengan nada bergetar. Tanda kalau dia mau menangis.

Ronan hanya tenang menjawab, "Tentu tidak." Jawaban yang tidak diharapkan lagi-lagi keluar dari mulutnya.

"KALAU BEGITU INGATLAH LAGI MOTTO KEADILAN KERAJAAN KANAVAN. BUKANKAH KAU SUDAH MENGUCAPKAN SUMPAHNYA DULU!" Teriak Arme membuat Ronan terpancing emosi kelihatannya.

"Hehehe..." Ronan mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara dan terjadilah sesuatu.

_TWITT!_

Sebuah lambang lingkaran raksasa berwarna biru tua muncul tepat diatas Arme. "Kau sungguh cerewet, Arme! Aku tak segan membunuhmu saat ini."

Petir turun dari atas langit dan langsung saja menyambar Arme, yang masih diam tak percaya.

"ARMEEE..." Teriak semua orang sambil menjauh agar tak terkena serangannya.

_DUAR!_

Tanahnya langsung hancur terkena sambaran petir. Tanah disekitar sana juga rusak dan gosong terkena efek dari petir.

"Ughh..." Arme mengaduh kesakitan. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Lass dalam posisi melindunginya. Tubuhnya Lass ikut menghitam karena terkena petir.

Sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Arme langsung berteriak histeris, "LASSS... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lass tak menjawab apapun dan tepar seketika. Arme langsung memeluk tubuhnya yg jatuh tanpa arah.

"LASSS..." Teriak Arme sambil menangis memeluk tubuh Lass.

"Cih. Sialan kau!" Sieghart menyerang Ronan.

_TRANG! TRING! TRANG!_

"Apa kau marah, Sieghart?" Tanya Ronan datar sambil bertarung melawan Sieghart.

_TRING! SYUT!_

Keduanya mundur setelah beradu pedang singkat barusan.

"Entahlah, aku bingung. Disatu sisi Aku membencimu karena sudah menyerang Arme dan Lass, Disisi lain aku masih tak menyangka kalau temanku sendiri mengkhianati kami." Jawab Sieghart jujur.

"Hm. Jawaban yang bagus untuk seseorang yg hidup ratusan tahun sepertimu. Tak akan ada yang mengerti tentang aku. Tak ada!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sieghart.

"Sieghart umurmu 600 tahun bukan?" Ronan mengajukan pertanyaan yang melenceng jauh.

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Sieghart malah balik membentak.

"Hm. Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'Iya'." Lagi-lagi Ronan menjawabnya dengan datar.

"Hah..." Ronan menghela nafas.

"Dengarkan aku, Sieghart! Sebagai orang yang sudah hidup lama, tentu kau tahu semua sejarah yang pernah terjadi didunia ini kan?" Tanya Ronan tajam.

Sieghart hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu tentang alasan kenapa Kerajaan Serdin menyerang Kanavan?" Tanya Ronan dengan datar dan memandang Sieghart tajam.

"..." Sieghart hanya diam tak berkutik dan tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Kau tak bisa jawab 'kan? Walaupun kau sudah hidup beratus-ratus tahun tetap saja kau tak mengetahui peristiwa didunia ini. "

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Sieghart tetap tak paham.

"Akan kuceritakan padamu kebenaran yang terjadi didunia ini!" Jawab Ronan.

.

_-Flashback Start-_

_._

*Kerajaan Kanavan*

Semua terlihat saling bahu membahu dalam peperangan antar kerajaan. Kerajaan yang dulunya sangat akrab dan bersahabat saat ini berubah seluruhnya. Tak ada harmonis diantara keduanya yang ada hanya kebencian, dendam, rasa ingin menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

Di lain waktu ada seorang bocah kecil berambut biru tua yang dikuncir karena terlalu panjang. Nama anak itu adalah Ronan Erudon, seorang anak Bangsawan di Kerajaan Kanavan.

Terjadinya perang membuat seluruh hidupnya yang awalnya enak dan mewah, sekarang berubah menjadi darah dan tangisan dimana-mana. Maklum keluarga bangsawan selalu diperlakukan khusus.

Ronan bersama Harupe, pelayan pribadinya sedang berlari agar tak terkena serang dari Kerajaan musuh, yaitu Serdin.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Aku sudah tak kuat, Harupe!" Keluh Ronan sambil menahan nafasnya.

"Ayolah, Tuan Muda. Kita sebentar lagi sampai di Gua itu. Disana jauh lebih aman daripada diluar sini." Kata Harupe sambil memopoh tubuh Ronan yang mau pingsan itu.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... A-aku t-tau." Ronan lalu memaksakan dirinya kembali berlari. Walaupun Ronan seorang anak bangsawan. Tapi, dia tak manja seperti anak bangsawan lainnya. Hanya dia tak pernah keluar dari rumahnya itu saja.

"TEMBAKK!" Entah Teriakan yang datang darimana.

_DUAR!_

"Waaa..." Ronan &amp; Harupe langsung terpental begitu kena ledakan meriam yang jatuh tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tu-Tuan Mu-Muda..." Ucap Harupe meringis kesakitan.

"Harupe..." Ronan sendiri mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Tu-Tuaann..." Harupe langsung jatuh pingsan dengan luka banyak ditubuhnya.

Ronan yang melihatnya dengan jelas, hanya memandang Harupe dengan sendu. Dalam pikiran Ronan hanya ada penyesalan saat ini.

_'Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Apa salahku? Apakah aku sudah berbuat hal salah?' _Racau Ronan dalam hatinya. Ia pun menangisi dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam perang ini.

Kemudian, dengan tenaga sisa Ronan, ia menggendong Harupe dipunggungnya. Entah kekuatan dari mana yg datang. Yang pasti waktu itu Ronan &amp; Harupe berhasil sampai di Gua untuk berlindung sementara.

.

Ronan meringis kesakitan menahan lukanya. Ia tak bisa mengobati Harupe ataupun mengobati dirinya sendiri. Sejujurnya ia belum pernah menyentuh alat-alat medis dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ronan hanya duduk, dan perlahan air matanya keluar. Ia terus meratapi nasibnya. Nasib dimana Keluarganya yang ditangkap oleh prajurit Kerajaan Serdin.

_"Kau ingin kekuatan?" _Sebuah suara terdengar ditelinga Ronan, membuatnya menoleh ke arah dalam gua.

_"Kau ingin balas dendam, bukan?" _Kata Suara misterius itu kembali.

Ronan tanpa sadar berjalan masuk ke dalam Gua, mengikuti arah suara dimana suara misterius itu berasal.

_"Kau ingin menyelamatkan keluargamu 'kan?" _Suara misterius itu semakin terdengar jelas.

Dan...

Ronan sudah sampai ditempat suara tersebut berasal. Sebuah pedang berwarna biru keputihan berada ditengah-tengah ruangan. Dan dipinggirnya terdapat simbol-simbol penyihir seperti lambang bintang dan lingkaran.

"Apa ini?" Ucap Ronan pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Datanglah ke sini!" _Akhirnya sudah jelas darimana suara tersebut berasal.

Ronan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di depan Pedang itu tepat.

_"Sudah lama aku menunggumu! Hanya kau yang dari awal bisa mendengar suaraku walaupun kau tak menyentuhku!" _Suara dari dalam pedang itu terdengar jelas.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Ronan pada pedang didepannya. Jika orang lain melihatnya, mungkin mengira Ronan sudah gila karena berbicara dengan sebuah pedang.

_"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu! Aku tau kau sedang kesusahan saat ini. Aku ingin membebaskanmu dari penderitaan itu!" _

"Dengan cara apa kau ingin membantuku?" Ucap Ronan tak percaya.

_"Dengan Menghancurkan Dunia Ini. Lalu membangunnya kembali sesuai keinginanmu!" _

Ucapannya membuat Ronan terdiam langsung. Ia tak berpikir kalau jadinya akan seperti ini.

_"Kenapa terkejut? Bukankah enak jika kau yang berkuasa didunia ini? "_

"Aku tau. Tapi... Tujuanku hanyalah ingin menghentikan peperangan didunia ini!"

_"Heh. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau sudah menguasai dunia ini, kau bisa melakukan apapun sesuai keinginanmu. Menghentikan perang merupakan hal yg mudah."_

Ronan diam, memikirkan ucapannya. "Maksudmu, Seperti Tuhan?"

_"Itu benar! Tak akan ada lagi peperangan maupun tangisan yg terdengar. Tidak akan ada Kejahatan dan Kebaikan. Yang ada hanyalah Kekuasaan!"_

Ronan terus memikirkan keputusannya. Jika ia salah mengambil keputusan tentu itu akan berpengaruh dimasa depannya.

"Tidak!" Jawab Ronan tegas.

_"Huh?"_

"Tak akan ada kedamaian jika begitu. Yang ada hanyalah kekerasan karena kekuasaan yang berlebihan. Aku tak mau menerima Ideologi itu. Aku menolaknya!" Ucap Ronan tegas sambil berbalik arah menuju tempat Harupe kembali.

_"Sepertinya tak ada cara lain. Sebetulnya aku ingin kau sendiri yang memilihku, tapi kelihatannya aku harus melakukan sesuatu padamu!"_

Ronan langsung berbalik arah dan menatap pedang itu tajam dan sengit.

"Apa yang ingin kau laku-" Belum sempat Ronan menyelesaikan ucapannya sesosok banyangan hitam keluar dari pedang dan langsung menerjang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"AAAA..." Teriak Ronan kesakitan. Banyangan itu terus memasuki dirinya.

.

.

Selang beberapa lama, banyangan hitam itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam diri Ronan. Ronan hanya tersenyum jahat memandangi tubuhnya. Bola matanya berwarna biru ungu gelap.

"AKHIRNYA AKU BERHASIL DAPAT TUBUH YANG KUINGINKAN SEJAK DULU. HAHAHAHA!" Teriaknya gembira.

"Heh, tapi aku tak akan mengendalikan tubuh anak ini terus-terusan. Aku akan mengubah ingatannya supaya anak ini akan berubah menjadi jahat sepenuhnya." Ucap Ronan entah pada dirinya sendiri.

Ronan berjalan kembali kearah pedang dan lalu mencabutnya dengan mudah.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan semuanya!" Ucapnya kembali sambil melihat pedang _Abyss _yang baru diambilnya.

"HAHAHAHA..."

.

.

.

Harupe tersadar begitu melihat seseorang yang ia kenal membalut luka ditangannya.

"Tu-Tuan Muda?"

"Ah, iya Harupe kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Ronan sambil terus membalut luka Harupe dengan sobekan pakaiannya.

"Tuan Muda, aku tak tau kalau kau bisa mengobatiku?!" Ujar Harupe memuji.

"Hehehe... Kau hanya tak tau saja!" Ujar Ronan ceria. Sungguh berbeda dari yang tadi.

_"Bagus, Ronan! Kita harus menipu semua orang agar tak ada yang mengetahui rencana kita!" _Suara itu kembali terdengar dikepala Ronan.

Ronan hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum jahat, tipis hampir tak terlihat siapapun termasuk Harupe.

_"Kita akan menipu semua orang, Darkness! Bersiaplah menjalankan rencananya." _Ucap Ronan dalam hati. Suara yang dipanggil Darkness itu tertawa dalam hati Ronan.

"Em, Tuan Muda!" Tanya Harupe gugup.

"Apa?" Jawab Ronan sekenanya.

"Sejak kapan, Tuan Muda punya pedang?" Tanya Harupe sambil menunjuk pedang dipunggung Ronan.

"Oh, ini kudapat ketika menolongmu tadi diperjalanan. Aku menemukan pedang ini dan tanpa pikir panjang untuk membawanya sebagai perlindungan kalau ada musuh." Ucap Ronan panjang lebar tersenyum. Sama sekali tak ada kebohongan dimatanya.

_"Bersiaplah, Dunia! Aku akan segera menguasaimu!"_

.

.

Akhirnya Ronan, mengikuti pelatihan menjadi prajurit di Kerajaaan Kanavan. Ia pun sampai bergabung dengan Royal Guards, salah satu Guild terbaik di Kanavan dalam hal perlindungan.

Setelah berlatih keras selama kurang lebih 7 tahun, akhirnya Ronan mendapat sebuah pangkat atau jabatan yang cukup tinggi. Ketua Guild Royal Guards itulah julukannya saat ini.

Karena menjadi ketua guild pula ia berhak memutuskan siapa yang ikut dalam peperangan. Selama dalam kepemimpinan Ronan, Kanavan mengalami kemajuan pesat. Semakin terlihat kalau perang sudah mendekati akhir.

.

.

"Tidak. Tetap Serang Mereka!" Perintah Ronan dingin.

"Tuan Muda, mereka sudah hampir tak memiliki pasukan, sudah pasti kita akan menang dalam perang ini. Tapi, Kerajaan Serdin akan menanggung banyak korban yg tidak bersalah termasuk anak-anak. Apa, Tuan tetap akan menyerang mereka?" Jelas Harupe panjang lebar.

Ronan hanya tersenyum sinis, "Hm, aku tak peduli dengan semuanya, hanya ada kemenangan!"

Jawaban Ronan membuat Harupe terdiam, sekaligus curiga. Sejak kapan Tuannya yang menyukai perdamaian menjadi seseorang yang sadis begini?

"Cepat Laksanakan Perintah!" Perintah Ronan, Harupe mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Hm. Tak kusangka kau suka menguping pembicaraan orang, Karina Erudon?!" Ujar Ronan dingin sambil menyuruh orang yang dimaksud agar keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Huh, Harusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Bibi' atau 'Kakak'. Kita ini masih berhubungan darah tau!" Karina Erudon yang nanti bakal menjadi Kaze'aze itu hanya cemberut.

"Tak usah basa-basi. Rencana yang aku buat dahulu, ternyata membuahkan hasil."

"Rencana apa?" Ucap Karina remeh dan pura-pura tak tau.

_"Heh. Kau ingin membodohiku, manusia?! Aku bisa mengambil kembali semua kekuatan yang aku berikan padamu, dulu!" _Suara lain dari dalam diri Ronan mulai berkata.

Karina Erudon hanya menunduk takut. Walaupun awalnya dia hanya berniat bercanda, tapi sekarang dia merasa takut.

"Maaf, Tuan Erudon aku hanya tak serius mengatakannya..."

_"Hm. Karena jasamu berpengaruh besar, kali ini kumaafkan. Karena kaulah yang menyebabkan perang antara Serdin &amp; Kanavan terjadi sebelum Ronan mengambil kekuatanku." _Suara Darkness kembali keluar dari dalam diri Ronan.

"Terima Kasih, Tuan!" Ucap Karina sambil berlutut.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya, aku untuk berkeliling dunia." Suara Ronan sudah kembali keasalnya.

"Apa maksudnya, Tuan Erudon?" Tanya Karina tak paham.

"Ada sebuah Organisasi bernama 'Grand Chase' yang baru didirikan oleh Pemimpin pasukan di Kerajaan Serdin. Kudengar Serdin sudah menemukan bukti bahwa kaulah yang menyebabkan perang ini terjadi. Organisasi ini bertujuan untuk mencarimu dan membunuhmu!" Jelas Ronan panjang lebar.

"Jadi mereka sudah mengetahuinya? Tak kusangka secepat ini." Gumam Karina.

"Maka dari itu kuberikan tugas baru untukmu!"

"Apapun untukmu, Tuan Erudon!" Ucap Karina hormat.

"Buat kekacauan di Benua Bermesiah ini. Aku tahu kau mampu untuk melakukannya. Dan aku ingin kau bertarung melawanku di Benua Ellia, tentunya sebagai musuh." Perintah Ronan absolut.

Karina mengangguk, "Baik, Tuan!"

"Oh, ya!" Ronan menambahkan.

"Apa, Tuan?" Tanya Karina.

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Kaze'aze, pakai nama itu untuk mengguncang dunia. Karina Erudon sudah tak ada lagi didunia ini. Camkan Itu!" Perintah Ronan lagi dengan dingin dan datar.

.

Sesuai Rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan Kaze'aze berhasil mengacaukan Benua Bermesiah sehingga membuat orang-orang membencinya. Utusan dari Kerajaan Serdin "Grand Chase" akhirnya mulai bergerak sesuai rencana pula, Ronan memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama "Grand Chase" demi mengalahkan Kaze'aze.

Member-member lain semakin terus bertambah. Yang awalnya hanya ada 3 orang sekarang bertambah menjadi 6 orang termasuk Ronan. Sampai kepada pertarungan melawan Kaze'aze.

.

.

*Kaze'aze Castle*

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Suara Nafas terengah-rengah.

"Kita... Kita berhasil!" Kata Elesis kepayahan.

"K-Kau benar Elesis, kita harus merayakannya." Ucap Arme ikut setuju walaupun tubuhnya terlihat lelah.

Semuanya terlihat beristirahat dengan duduk ditanah setelah bertempur melawan Kaze'aze. Kaze'aze sangatlah kuat untung diantara mereka tak ada yang tewas ketika melawannya.

Namun ada 1 orang yang tak dikenal sedang pingsan diantara mereka.

"Hei, Elesis dia 'kan tubuh yang dipakai Kaze'aze sebelumnya?!" Kata Arme sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki berambut silver.

"Kau benar, kita tunggu dia sadar saja. Kalau dia pengikut Kaze'aze kita lawan dia kalau bukan kita jadikan dia teman kita." Ujar Elesis bijaksana. Seorang pemimpin haruslah seperti itu bu'kan?

"Ugghh..." Anak laki-laki itu akhirnya tersadar dan mendapati semua orang melihat kearahnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau pengikut Kaze'aze?" Tanya Ryan curiga sambil mengangkat kapaknya bersiaga jika terjadi sesuatu.

"A-aku... Uhuk.." Dia terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku Lass Isolet. Tubuhku sudah digunakan oleh Kaze'aze sejak lama. Dengan tubuhku pula ia menghancurkan benua-benua yang ada di Aernas." Jawabnya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku akan ikut kalian. Aku ingin menebus dosaku karena ikut andil menghancurkan benua yg ada didunia walaupun aku tak sadar jika dikendalikan." Jelas Lass panjang lebar.

"Oke. Selamat Bergabung, Lass~" Ucap mereka semua serentak.

.

*Masih di Kastil Kaze'aze*

"Aku tau kalau kau belum mati, Kaze'aze!" Kata Ronan datar dan dingin. Semua orang telah pergi dari Kastil milik Kaze'aze hanya ada Ronan seorang.

_CRING!_

"Tuanku memang hebat, Anda bisa tau kalau aku belum mati." Kaze'aze kembali muncul tapi bukan dalam bentuk anjing seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, seperti seorang mage.

"Walaupun Tubuhmu sudah mati, kalau Rohmu masih belum dibunuh, maka kau masih dapat hidup dengan masuk tubuh orang lain yang sudah mati." Ucap Ronan dingin &amp; datar.

"Kau benar, Tuan Erudon! Aku sangat mengagumi kekuatan yang kau berikan kepadaku." Ucap Kaze'aze sambil menunduk.

_"Kau sudah menjalankannya dengan baik, Penyihir. Aku akan memberimu kekuatan tambahan sebagai hadiah." _ Darkness kembali menguasai tubuh Ronan.

"Benarkah, Tuan? Sangat senang menerimannya." Jawab Kaze'aze senang sambil tetap berlutut.

_"Namun. Ada syaratnya jika ingin menerima kekuatanku."_

"Syarat?

_"Aku ingin kau sendiri yang membunuhku ketika pertemuan kita selanjutnya. Agar aku bisa berpura-pura mati lalu keluar..." _

"?" Kaze'aze hanya memasang muka bertanya.

"Huh, rencanamu sangatlah licik, Tuan Erudon!"

_"Semua akan sesuai rencanaku. Setelah ini Grand Chase akan menghadapi Thanatos yang pada awalnya sudah tertipu oleh perkataan Astaroth."_

"Memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan terhadap Astaroth, Tuanku?"

_"Aku sudah mengetahui lama tentang rencana Astaroth yg berusaha mendapatkan Aernas Hammer demi menguasai dunia. Tapi..."_

"..." Kaze'aze hanya diam mendengarkan.

_"Itu merupakan kebodohannya. Karena dia hanya terobsesi dengan kekuatan. Aku tak pernah suka sampah sepertinya. Maka dari itu aku akan membantu Grand Chase menyembunyikan kunci Aernas Hammer yang berada didalam tubuh Mari, Sang Kounat terakhir."_

_"Aernas Hammer merupakan kekuatan besar. Namun, itu bukan satu-satunya kekuatan terbesar didunia. Masih ada Kegelapan yang terlahir dari setiap manusia yg berbuat kesalahan."_

_"Kegelapan adalah kekuatan paling kuat didunia ini. Kegelapan lahir dari dalam setiap manusia yg ada dimuka bumi ini. Semua kekuatanku adalah berasal dari manusia, aku bisa mengambilnya kapanpun aku mau."_

"Tuan, jadi maksudmu Astaroth akan -"

_"Ya, dia pasti akan kalah suatu saat nanti."_

_"Aku ingin kau menjadi lawan kembali Grand Chase ketika sudah mengalahkan Astaroth. Lebih tepatnya 2 tahun setelah kematian Astaroth."_

"Siap, Tuan _Darkness _!" Jawab Kaze'aze patuh.

_"Terimalah, sepertiga kekuatanku, Penyihir!" _Ucap Darkness sambil memberikan kekuatannya kepada Kaze'aze.

_WHUNG!_

Aura kegelapan perlahan memasuki tubuh Kaze'aze dan membentuk tubuh Kaze'aze yg baru. Seorang wanita bertanduk khas Demon dengan kedua matanya yg berwarna ungu kehitaman muncul. Ialah Kaze'aze Sang Ratu Kegelapan kembali terlahir dengan kekuatan baru.

_"Sampai jumpa, Penyihir! Jangan sampai kau membangkang perintahku, aku bisa dengan mudah mengambil semua kekuatan dalam dirimu!"_

.

.

.

_-Flashback End-_

.

*Back to Point*

"Jadi, kau sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak awal?" Tanya Sieghart menahan emosi.

"Sejak bertemu kalian aku merasa yakin..."

"Yakin apa?" Tanya Sieghart.

"..." Ronan terdiam.

"Kalau kalian adalah orang baik yang mudah untuk ditipu olehku."

_DEG!_

Seluruh _Twelve Disciples _sekali lagi terkejut oleh perkataan Ronan yang masih belum bisa dipercaya. Mereka tak menyangka Ronan bisa melakukan perbuatan sejahat itu.

"Tak ada gunanya kalian memikirkan orang seperti itu. HADAPILAH KENYATAAN DIDEPAN MATA KALIAN!" Teriak Seorang perempuan yg diketahui bernama Edel Frost itu meyakinkan semua temannya agar tak terlarut dalam perasaan.

Ronan memandangnya remeh, "Heh, percuma saja mereka sudah bersamaku selama 2 tahun! Kau tak akan mengerti penderitaan yang mereka alami karena kau adalah anggota baru."

Edel terdiam. Memang benar kalo dia anggota baru, dan tak mengerti apa-apa tentang ikatan Ronan dengan Mereka yang sudah bersamanya selama 2 tahun.

"Aku rasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." Selesai Ronan berbicara, ia mengambil pedang berniat bertarung.

Ronan mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung, "_Erudon's Sword _" Pedangnya berubah menjadi besar dan warnanya berubah menjadi biru muda.

"Edel, kupikir kaulah yang cocok untuk kueksekusi pertama. Orang sepertimu bisa membahayakan rencanaku nanti!" Ronan mengarahkan pedangnya ke langit terlebih dahulu, lalu mengayunkannya ke bawah tepatnya kearah Edel.

_BLOSH! WUSHH!_

Tanah disekitar mereka langsung hancur dan angin hembusannya menyebabkan semua orang terlempar jauh. Kabut tercipta akibat serangan barusan.

Ronan hanya tersenyum sinis melihat orang yang ia serang masih berdiri menahan serangannya dengan pedang _Rapier _miliknya.

"Hah... Hah.. Kenapa kaget? Aku tak selemah yang kau pikirkan." Pedang Ronan ujungnya perlahan-lahan membeku dan lama kelamaan seluruh tubuh pedang ikut membeku.

"Aku akan MEMBEKUKANMU!" Teriak Edel dan menyebabkan area sekitarnya ikut menjadi es.

Ronan dengan cepat mencabut pedangnya agar tak ikut membeku.

"Putri Es, rupanya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya." Ucap Ronan remeh.

"Putri Es, huh? Sudah lama aku tak dipanggil begitu semenjak menjabat menjadi Kepala Pasukan Serdin." Edel ikut menambahi.

"Akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik." Ujar Edel sambil mengangkat pistolnya kelangit lalu menembaknya.

_DUAR!_

Langit perlahan berubah menjadi mendung dalam sekejap. Akhirnya turun sebuah komet es dari langit dalam jumlah banyak.

"Rupanya kau membekukan air dilangit dalam jumlah besar lalu menjatuhkannya tepat kearahku." Ronan hanya memandang datar serangan yg datang kepadanya.

"_Rune Shield!_" Tangan kanan Ronan terjulur keatas langit lalu Ronan mengucapkan sebuah mantera dan muncul lambang lingkaran raksasa diatas dirinya.

_DORRR! DORRR!_

Edel memandangnya tak percaya. Ronan membuat pelindung yg berupa lambang lingkaran diagram tersebut.

"Sekarang akan kubunuh kau!" Ucap Ronan datar. Pedangnya kembali berubah besar. Namun ada yang beda, biasanya berwarna biru muda. Tapi, sekarang pedangnya berubah menjadi Ungu hitam. Kecepatan serangnya sangat cepat sehingga tak terlihat.

"KYAAA..." Teriak Edel ketakutan melihat serangan yg diarahkan kepadanya.

.

_TRANG!_

_._

"Kau tak boleh bertarung sendirian, Edel! Kami ini temanmu, tau!" Sieghart menahan serangan Ronan menggunakan pedangnya.

"Walaupun kau memang teman baru kami, Tapi kami akan menemanimu bertarung melawannya." Ucap seorang gadis berambut biru muda A.K.A Mari.

"Jika dia memang melakukan kejahatan, tak peduli siapapun dia. Dia adalah Musuh!" Kali ini seorang gadis berambut hijau yang bernama Lime mengangkat suaranya.

Seolah terbawa semangat, semua anggota _Twelve Disciples _akhirnya bangkit walaupun melawan teman sendiri. Kecuali Elesis yg masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, Arme yg masih memangku Lass yg pingsan akibat serangan Ronan sebelumnya.

"Majulah kalian semua, Aku akan melayani kalian sekaligus." Ucap Ronan sambil memberi isyarat tangan berupa tantangan.

.

.

.

*Someone Place*

Sang Ratu Kegelapan A.K.A Kaze'aze sudah hampir sampai ditempat tujuan. Demi memenuhi tuntutan Tuannya, ia harus membunuh seseorang yg bernama Uno.

Walaupun ia tak kenal Uno, tapi setidaknya dia mengenal wajahnya.

_CRASH!_

"Hujan Deras, huh?" Gumam Kaze'aze sambil melihat langit.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Kaze'aze menolehkan kepalanya kesekelilingnya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Wajah Kaze'aze mengembang menjadi senang, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan orang yg akan dibunuhnya.

"Kau yang bernama Uno?" Tanya Kaze'aze.

Lelaki bernama Uno itu mendangakkan kepalanya mengikuti arah suara.

"Iya." Jawab Uno singkat. Sama sekali tak ada raut wajah kesedihan seperti sebelumnya. Raut wajahnya tidak ada kemarahan, tak ada emosi. Hanya ada pandangan mata yg serius tak ada keraguan sama sekali didalamnya.

"Bersiaplah, aku akan membunuhmu dengan cepat hingga tak merasakan sakitnya!" Ucap Kaze'aze menyiapkan serangannya.

Uno hanya menatapnya tajam sambil mengambil pedang dari sarungnya.

.

.

.

**_"Apa Kau Yakin Bisa Membunuhku?"_**

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Untuk chapter kali ini kelihatannya banyak sekali pertarungan yang pasti membuat reader bingung. Rahasia terbesar Ronan terkuak sudah ternyata selama ini dialah dalang kenapa Kaze'aze menghancurkan Benua Bermesiah, Silver Land, dan Ellia. **

**Pertanyaan :**

**1\. Apakah Twelve Disciples mampu mengalahkan Ronan yg seorang diri? **

*** Jika Menurut jumlah tentu Ronan akan kalah. Bagi penggemar Ronan sabar aja, Tuh Ronan masih belum serius kok. Dia bakalan keluarin kekuatan tersembunyi miliknya.**

**2\. Apakah Kaze'aze bisa menang melawan Uno yg sudah menyelesaikan latihannya?!**

*** Tentu bisa menang, kekuatan Uno sebelum latihan udh termasuk besar. Bayangin kalau kekuatan bertambah sehabis latihan. Disini latihan terakhirnya tentang F= Fukkatsu memang belum tak jelaskan tapi nanti bakalan muncul di Chapter 14!**

**3\. Gimana nasib Dio yg terkapar, Elesis, Arme &amp; Lass?**

*** Semuanya akan dijelaskan di Chapter mendatang**

**NB : Maafkan Saya Karena terkena Writing Block yg amat parah, ditambah kena UAS dan Saya Sakit membuat malas menulis cerita. Mohon Maklumi Aja!**

**Pin BBM : "7DD4BDE3" add aja kalau mau. Itung-itung nambah Friend!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**

* * *

**Sesuai Perkataan Minggu Lalu Kali Ini Saya Akan Mempersembahkan Cerita Terbaru Saya...**

**Tapi, Masih Prolognya Saja ya :v **

_**.**_

_**Kalian tahu Siscon?**_

_**.**_

_**Atau**_

_**.**_

_**Kalian tahu Brocon?**_

_**.**_

_**Ya, semuanya merupakan sesama penyuka saudara atau saudarinya sendiri. Dengan kata lain mencintai kakak maupun adik kandungnya sendiri.**_

_**.**_

_**Dalam Fic kali ini saya ingin membuat cerita dimana terdapat seorang Kakak Perempuan yang pada akhirnya memiliki rasa cinta terhadap Adik Laki-lakinya sendiri. Tentu Hubungan ini akan ditentang oleh semua orang jika mengetahuinya.**_

_**.**_

_**¤Ricky Ryouta¤**_

_**.**_

_**Mempersembahkan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Brocon Or Siscon ?**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang anak laki-laki yang berumuran 10 tahun sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan muka yang menunduk dan kedua tangannya memegangi tas sekolahnya yang berada dipunggung.

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

_Kriet._

Pintu rumahnya ia buka dengan tangan kanannya sendiri. Ketika memasuki rumah anak laki-laki itu menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu. "Aku Pulang..." Katanya datar tanpa ekspresi dimukanya.

"SELAMAT DATANG, LASS..." Teriak seorang anak perempuan berumur lebih tua 3 tahun dari anak laki-laki yang dirangkulnya tersebut.

.

.

"Cup!" Saudari perempuannya itu mengakhiri pelukannya dengan memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan Lass.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke kamar Lass!" Ucap kakaknya sambil menggengam tangan Lass dengan riang.

.

.

"Gara-gara perlakuan Ayah waktu itu, Lass menjadi seperti ini." Gumam Kakaknya pelan. Ia sangat membenci Ayahnya sendiri sejak kejadian itu. Ia sangat sangat menyayangi Lass sepenuh hatinya dan takkan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Lass.

.

.

"Aku malas, _Nee-chan _! Besok aja!" Tolak Lass mentah-mentah. Padahal Lass tau kalau alasan apapun takkan berpengaruh pada kakaknya ini.

"Ayolah... _Please. _Kita takkan main yang berat-berat kok. Cuman melempar bola ini, Bagaimana?" Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan bola plastik seukuran tangan manusia.

"..." Lass hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, Ayoo..." Jawab kakaknya riang.

.

.

* * *

**Keliatannya udh pada tau siapa Lass bu'kan?**

**Sekarang Pertanyaan Ane Siapa Kakak Perempuan Lass Tersebut?**

***Elesis**

***Arme**

***Lire**

***Mari**

***Amy**

***Lime**

***Rin**

***Edel**

***Ley**

**Kukasih bantuan deh :)**

**Jawabannya adalah orang yang hampir mirip secara fisik dengan Lass!  
**

**Silahkan Pikirkan Jawaban Tersebut dan Kirimkan Jawabannya jika sudah ketemu lewat**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Uno X OC**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 13**

.

.

.

*Back to Uno*

"Kau yakin bisa menang dariku?" Tantang Uno berani.

Kaze'aze tertawa keras, "Hahaha... Kau terlalu meremehkan kekuatanku."

_FUNNGG!_

5 orb besar berwarna ungu gelap muncul tepat diatas Uno.

"Lebih baik menghindar!" Gumam Uno sendiri.

_JLEG! JLEG! JLEG! JLEG! JLEG!_

Kaze'aze mengeluarkan 5 pilar mengelilingi Uno disekitar area tempat uno berdiri. Pilar tersebut mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Seperti jaring yang menangkap ikan dijalanya. Pilar itu mengeluarkan listrik yg saling terhubung satu sama lain.

"Hahaha... Sekarang kau tak akan bisa bergerak didalam sana. Kita lihat apa kau bisa bertahan dalam serangan ini?!" Tawa Kaze'aze bangga.

Uno tetap diam ditempatnya, tak melakukan apapun. Namun, orb yg ada diatasnya tak diam demikian.

_DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!_

5 orb menjatuhi Uno secara telak.

"Hahaha... Kekuatanmu sudah tak bisa kurasakan ternyata mudah sekali membunuhmu! Itulah akibatnya berkata sombong!" Ucap Kaze'aze tak memastikan kalau Uno masih hidup atau tidak karena asap yg menghalangi.

"Pakailah Matamu untuk melihat, Demon Bodoh!" Ucap seseorang tajam dibalik asap yang dikira Kaze'aze sudah mati.

Kaze'aze jelas mendengarkan suara tersebut. Terkejut sekali dia begitu mengetahui Uno masih hidup.

Uno memakai lengan kirinya untuk berlindung dari semua serangan Kaze'aze dan terbukti caranya berhasil.

Uno mencoba melangkah dan...

_CRESH! CRESH!_

Lagi-lagi listrik itu menghambat gerakannya.

"Aku tak tau bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari seranganku, tapi yang pasti kau tak bisa bergerak dan kekuatanmu pasti akan terserap oleh listrik yg menghambat gerakanmu!"

Lagi-lagi Kaze'aze kembali dikagetkan oleh tindakan Uno yg diluar dugaan.

"Kau yakin bisa menyerap kekuatanku? Merasakannya saja kau tak bisa, Demon!" Kata Uno tajam sambil memandang Kaze'aze.

"Kita liat saja." Tantang Kaze'aze berani.

...

_"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tak bisa menyerap kekuatannya?" _Batin Kaze'aze.

"Kau terkejut?" Tanya Uno dengan nada lembut.

Kaze'aze memang terkejut sesuai pertanyaan Uno. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterjutannya itu terlihat diwajahnya.

Uno mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya dan menyebabkan semua pilar yg mengelilingi daerahnya hancur dalam sekali serang. Dengan sekali tebasan semua pilarnya hancur.

_DUAR! BLAAR!_

"Hhh... Aku akan MEMBUNUHMU!" Geram Kaze'aze sambil merapalkan mantera pemanggil.

Kaze'aze terus merapalkan mantera sehingga keluar sebuah lambang Hexagram raksasa dilangit. Dan seketika langit seakan berubah jadi gelap. Angin disekitar mereka -Kaze'aze &amp; Uno- juga ikut berhembus kencang seperti terjadi badai.

_ZHROWW! JEDORRR!_

Muncul sebuah monster raksasa bermata 5 dari langit. Bentuk matanya berwarna merah dan mempunyai 2 lingkaran didalam kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya sangatlah unik dengan tubuh yg berbentuk seperti duri dipunggungnya. (Anggap Aja Seperti Juubi Dalam Manga Naruto, Namun matanya ada 5 dan tidak mempunyai tomoe dalam kelopak matanya)

"GROOAAARR!" Teriak monster itu dengan keras menimbulkan hembusan angin kencang kembali.

"Monster apa ini?" Gumam Uno pelan.

"Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yg sebenarnya padamu, Bocah Tengik!" Kaze'aze langsung pergi ke daerah tengah tepat dibawah Monster tersebut.

Monster itu mengeluarkan sejenis jarum tapi bentuknya persegi namun warnanya berwarna ungu. (Anggap Aja Kyak Senjata Pain di Naruto)

Uno tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Monster itu dengan tega menusuk Tubuh Kaze'aze dengan jarum itu.

_JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!_

"AAAHHH..." Teriak Kaze'aze kesakitan. Uno masih menatapnya penuh arti.

"GROOAAA!" Monster itu merasa kekuatannya telah terisi.

"HYAAA!" Monster itu langsung menyerang Uno dengan tangan kanannya yg besar.

_DUAR!_

"..." Uno menahan serangannya dengan pedang _Bloodance._

"HWWAAAA!" Monster itu kembali berteriak tepat dihadapan Uno sehingga menimbulkan hembusan angin. Uno akhirnya ikut terbawa angin hingga terpental jauh.

Tubuh Uno terlempar cukup jauh menembus pohon-pohon dihutan. Kaze'aze hanya tertawa melihat Uno yg terpental.

"Hahaha... Kemana sikap sombongmu tadi, hah? Hahaha..." Ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Uno terdiam ditempatnya tergeletak. Ia menutup matanya.

"Hihihi... Ini belum seberapa." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kaze'aze memberi instruksi kepada monster panggilannya itu.

"Terimalah, Ini!" Monster tersebut mengumpulkan tenaga _beam_ didalam mulutnya sehingga dalam mulutnya berwarna merah terang.

"HAAA!" Dia melemparkan _beam _dari dalam mulutnya.

Serangan Jarak jauh telah dilancarkan kepada Uno yg masih terbaring diam ditanah. Tak ada usaha untuk bangun ataupun berdiri dia masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Sampai serangan itu kena, tak ada yang tau masa depan yg akan terjadi.

_DUARR! BLAARR!_

Hutan sekitar sana menjadi hancur lebur karena serangan yang dilancarkan tadi. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Kali ini, Kau benar-benar tamat! Hahaha..." Tawa Kaze'aze membuat langit berguncang.

"Lihatlah kekuatanku mampu membuat bumi &amp; langit berguncang, Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku!" Ucap Kaze'aze pede.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Kaze'aze membelakakan matanya. Ia tak bisa percaya. Setelah apa yang terjadi, dia sama sekali tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa hanya itu saja?" Uno kembali bertanya sambil berjalan kearah Kaze'aze dengan tenang. Tangan kanannya tetap teguh memegang _Bloodance. _Sedangkan tangan kirinya terkena luka bakar sehingga tangannya menjadi hangus.

"Aaaa..." Kaze'aze merasa ketakutan. Serangan terkuatnya hanya mampu membuat lengan Uno terluka saja. Dengan kata lain ia tak bisa membunuhnya.

"Sudah saatnya akan kuperlihatkan sebagian kecil kekuatanku!" Kata Uno tenang. Tangan kirinya yg tdi terbakar hangus sekarang sudah sembuh berkat regenerasi miliknya.

"Ini hanya regenerasi biasa, Yang utama akan kuperlihatkan sekarang!"

Dari dalam _Bloodance _mengeluarkan aura biru sampai menyelimuti pedang tersebut seluruhnya. Pedang _Bloodance _perlahan-lahan membelah dirinya sehingga menjadi banyak.

"Jangan menganggap semua pedang ini tiruan, Masing-masing pedang ini punya kekuatan sendiri. Ini lebih tepat disebut cloning daripada tiruan." Jelas Uno panjang lebar. _Bloodance _meng-clone dirinya sehingga berjumlah 10 buah.

Seluruh pedang _Bloodance _melayang tepat disamping Uno. Seakan-akan pedang itu hidup dan siap melindungi tuannya kapan saja.

"Sekarang bayangkan kau akan hancur terkena _Flash of Light _dalam 10 kali serangan! Bisa kau membayangkannya?!" Tanya Uno dengan nada meremehkan. Sekarang ia yg meremehkan Kaze'aze. Mungkin hukum karma masih berlaku, ya?

"Kaulah yg harusnya diam disini! Kau masih tidak bisa merasakan kekuatanku, itu artinya level kekuatanku masih ada diatasmu!" Ucap Uno sinis sambil menggerakan tangan kirinya diudara. Ternyata itu adalah perintah mengendalikan clone _Bloodance._

10 buah _Bloodance _mengelilingi Kaze'aze dari setiap posisi di langit. Kaze'aze tidak bisa lari kemanapun. Ia masih merasakan ketakutan sampai tidak bisa berlari.

"_Flash Of Light!_" 10 pedang _Bloodance _langsung mengeluarkan serangannya masing-masing.

_DUAARRR! _

Kaze'aze beserta monster yg bersamanya terkena serangan _Flash Of Light _dari 10 penjuru. (Anggap Aja seperti Getsuga Tenshou)

"KYAAAA! GROAARRR!" Teriak mereka berdua setelah terkena serangan dasyat milik Uno. Entah apa yg terjadi, yang pasti Kaze'aze dipastikan kalah dengan sekali serang oleh Uno.

.

.

.

*Back To Ronan*

"Majulah, aku akan melayani kalian!" Tantang Ronan berani.

Pertama Lime maju berlari sambil melompat dengan membawa Hammer sebagai senjata utamanya. Kemudian ia mengayunkannya sampai ke belakang tubuh lalu mengayunkannya kedepan kembali tepat dihadapan Ronan.

"_Holy Smash!_" Teriaknya kencang sambil menyerang Ronan.

_DUAKK!_

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Nafas Lime tersendat-sendat. Ia sudah mengerahkan kemampuan terkuatnya untuk menyerang tadi.

"Menyedihkan... Bahkan seranganmu tak bisa menembus _Rune Shield _milikku." Ronan menahan serangan Hammer Lime dengan perisai miliknya. Sedangkan Lime hanya terbelalak kaget karena tak mampu berbuat lebih.

"Benarkah perkataanmu, Ronan~~?" Ucap Seorang Idol yg mempunyai rambut berwarna pink. Tentu saja namanya adalah Amy Aruha. Seorang Oracle dari Silver Knight.

Ia membentuk gerakan tangan Segitiga lalu mengucapkan sesuatu, "_Mystic Glow!_" Sebuah sihir berbentuk segitiga keluar dari tangannya dan bergerak cepat kearah Ronan.

Namun lagi-lagi Ronan mengeluarkan perisainya, "Percuma saja. _Rune Shield_ku tak akan bisa ditembus oleh orang lemah seperti kalian." Ucap Ronan datar dan dingin.

_DORR!_

Ketika mengenai perisai, Serangan Amy barulah terlihat hasilnya. Semua kekuatan sihir dalam diri Ronan termasuk perisai menurun secara drastis.

"Jadi, kau menurunkan kekuatan dalam diriku agar bisa menghancurkan perisaiku?!" Tanya Ronan begitu menyadari ia masuk kedalam perangkap.

"Tenyata Analisismu cepat juga, tak kusangka kau menyadarinya secepat ini. Rin lanjutkan SERANGANNYA!" Teriak Amy sambil menyuruh Rin melakukan serangan.

Rin mengangguk lalu ia bergerak dekat kearah Ronan yg masih terkena jurus dari Amy. Jurus Amy barusan bukan hanya menurunkan kekuatan tetapi juga membuat musuh tak bisa bergerak.

"Kita lihat sejauh mana perisaimu bertahan, Ronan!" Rin berdiri didepan Ronan lalu melompat dan...

"_Unstoppable Strength!_" Muncul 8 Bola Sphere mengelilingi tubuh Rin lalu ia lepaskan.

_DUAARR!_

Karena kekuatan Ronan yg menurun otomatis perisai yg dimilikinya juga menurun kekuatannya.

_CRAAKK! CRAAKK!_

_Rune Shield _yg dibanggakan Ronan dritadi akhirnya retak dan hancur terkena serangan Rin yang dahsyat.

Ronan langsung mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat ia berdiri. Tak menyangka bahwa perisainya ada yg bisa menghancurkannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian bisa berbuat seperti itu!" Ucap Ronan setengah memuji.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Ercnard Sieghart akhirnya bergerak untuk ikut melawan Ronan.

"Bukan saatnya kau memuji lawan, Benar 'kan Ronan?!" Ucap Sieghart ketika berada dekat disamping Ronan.

Ronan hanya menatapnya datar dan bersiaga.

"_Unlimited Blade!_" Sieghart bergerak cepat ke kanan, ke kiri, ke depan, ke belakang sambil tetap terus menyerang Ronan yg berada ditengahnya.

Karena serangan Zig-zag Sieghart yg cepat, Ronan tak mampu menahan semua serangan yg dilancarkan Sieghart.

"Uargghh..." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

_BUG!_

Setelah serangan Sieghart selesai, Ronan terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang ketanah.

"Aku rasa kau sedang terpojok ya, Ronan!" Kata Sieghart mengejek.

Ronan berusaha bangun, ketika bangun ia melihat langit dan ada meteor es yang sedang berada diudara.

"Selesaikan ia, Mari!" Perintah Sieghart sambil memegang bahu Mari. Mari hanya mengangguk kepada Sieghart sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju.

"_Freeze Tempest!_" Bersamaan dengan Perkataan Mari, Meteor es yg tdi ada diudara langsung jatuh menimpa Ronan yg bahkan belum berdiri dengan benar.

_DUAR! BLAARR!_

Serangannya cukup besar sehingga menimbulkan kabut disekitar mereka.

.

"Apa berhasil?" Tanya Lime kepada Sieghart &amp; Mari yg melakukan serangan terakhir.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti kita telah membuatnya melemah!" Jawab Sieghart sekenanya.

_BWOSH! WUSSHH!_

Tiba-tiba angin datang menerpa mereka semua.

"Angin apa ini?" Gumam Sieghart.

Terlihat Ronan berjalan kearah mereka dengan pandangan mata tajam dan benci juga terlihat jelas.

"Kalian membuatku marah, sekarang aku akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yg sebenarnya!" Ronan mengeluarkan pedang raksasa beserta bayangan biru yg membuatnya terlihat besar.

Lalu, bukan itu saja kekuatannya. Jika biasanya hanya digunakan Ronan pada pedangnya, sekarang ia gunakan terhadap seluruh badannya. Sehingga membentuk bayangan biru raksasa yg memakai pedang raksasa diluar tubuh Ronan. (Agar Mudah Anggap Aja Seperti Susano'o Dalam Naruto)

"Aku akan membunuh kalian sekarang!" Sambil terus berjalan kearah Sieghart dkk.

Sementara Sieghart dkk hanya terkagum-kagum melihat Ronan mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Namun juga ada perasaan takut karena Ronan saat ini adalah musuh mereka.

_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_

"Aku rasa ini waktu yg tepat untuk mencoba kekuatan kami!" Jin Kaien &amp; Azin Tyrin berlari bersama mendekati Ronan.

Jin &amp; Azin menyerang Ronan dari depan dan belakang. Tentu dengan kemampuan beladiri mereka yang diajarkan dari 1 guru yg sama.

_BAG! BUGG! BUAG!_

Pukulan dan tendangan mereka lancarkan kepada Ronan, tapi tentu tidak semudah yang dipikirkan.

"Nama jurus ini adalah _Erudon's Soul. _Jurus ini merupakan pengembangan akhir dari _Erudon Sword. _Jika _Erudon Sword _hanya berlaku pada pedang pengguna, maka _Erudon's Soul _akan berlaku pada tubuh pengguna. Ini adalah jurus rahasia turun temurun Keluarga Erudon. Hanya seorang Erudon yg bisa menggunakannya." Jelas Ronan panjang lebar kepada kita semua.

Jin mengambil senjata _Vajra _miliknya dan sepertinya ia mulai serius saat ini.

"Kuakui _Erudon's Soul _memang pertahanan yg luar biasa. Aku jadi ingin merusak pertahananmu!" Ucap Jin sambil mengumpulkan Chi disekitarnya.

"HAAAA..." Teriak Jin lalu muncul 4 bola Chi disekitar Jin. Kemudian semua bola chi itu seakan terhisap masuk kedalam tubuh Jin. Dan tentu itu memberikannya kekuatan.

Ajaibnya tubuh Jin memiliki aura emas disekitar tubuhnya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, Jin langsung menyerang Ronan bertubi-tubi.

Ronan hanya bertahan dari serangan Jin sambil menunggu kesempatan agar bisa menyerangnya.

_BUAG! BUK!_

Serangan Jin meningkat 3 kali lipat lebih kuat dari yang tadi. Tentu Ronan sudah merasakannya. Selama menjadi anggota Grand Chase ia sudah mengenal seluk beluk kekuatan mereka masing-masing.

Namun...

Sepertinya serangan Jin masih belum membuahkan hasil. Ronan sama sekali belum mendapat luka.

"Hah... Hah... Hah. Sialan... Memangnya seberapa kuat jurus miliknya?!" Gumam Jin tersengal-sengal.

Ronan akhirnya mengambil posisi menyerang. Ia mengarahkan pedangnya keatas, otomatis _Erudon's Soul _miliknya mengikuti gerakannya. Lalu mengarahkannya tepat kepada Jin yg masih mengumpulkan nafasnya.

_BRUAGH!_

"JINNN~~" Amy yg paling kencang berteriak disini. Tentu saja mereka kan sekarang sudah berpacaran.

Ronan memandang lurus kedepan. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Jin sudah mati dalam serangannya tadi. Ronan menajamkan matanya dan hasilnya adalah...

.

.

Kosong.

.

.

Lantas Ronan membalikkan badannya kearah belakang dan menemukan Jin dalam keadaan mengumpulkan Chi dikedua tangannya.

"Terimalah ini, _KAMEHAME-HAA!_" Bersamaan dengan itu Jin menembakkan Chi yg tadi ia kumpulkan.

Karena tadi Ronan tak sempat bertahan, ia akhirnya terkena telak Serangan Jin sampai terpental dan jatuh ke tanah. _Erudon' Soul _miliknya dia nonaktifkan karena terkena serangan Jin sampai terjatuh, Ronan tak bisa mengendalikannya terus menerus.

"Cukup sakit tadi! Heh, kau lumayan juga Jin!" Puji Ronan.

Ketika Ronan ingin kembali berdiri membalas serangan Jin. Ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

_PUK!_

Ronan menoleh. Mendapati Azin sedang berdiri dengan raut muka Psikopat campur senyum palsu dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya tenggelam?" Azin sedikit tertawa setelah mengucapkannya.

Azin memukul tanah sekuat mungkin. Dan langsung air yg ada didalam tanah terangkat keatas.

"_King's Wrath!_" Ronan langsung siaga dengan mengaktifkan _Erudon's Soul _miliknya. Namun karena jumlah air yg banyak _Erudon' Soul _milik Ronan tak bisa bergerak. Bahkan dibagian dalamnya, Ronan kemasukkan air.

Apakah para reader bertanya kenapa Azin bisa mengendalikan air? Jawabannya adalah Chi. Setiap orang memiliki Chi didalam tubuh mereka masing-masing. Seperti yg diketahui Chi milik Jin adalah Api, sedangkan Chi milik Azin adalah Air. Makanya dia bisa mengendalikan air dengan bebas.

Karena kekuatan Azin, ia menjaga agar air yg dia ambil dari bawah tanah tidak mengenai teman-temannya, hanya Ronan yg terkena. Kemudian Azin mengangkat Ronan beserta _Erudon's Soul _miliknya yg masih tenggelam didalam air. Azin menjebak Ronan dalam lingkaran yg berisi air.

"Hehehe... Bagaimana rasanya tenggelam, Ronan Erudon? Hahaha..." Azin tertawa keras seperti orang gila. Namun bukan namanya Ronan, jika seperti ini dia menyerah.

Ronan menggerakan tangan kirinya ke langit dan mengucapkan sebuah mantera walaupun didalam air.

"..." Entah apa yg diucapkannya.

_BZZTT!_

Muncul petir dilangit lalu menyambar Azin. Otomatis air yg diangkat tadi jatuh beserta Ronan didalamnya.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Ronan kehabisan nafas. Sepertinya serangan tadi cukup berbahaya.

"Sialan kau, rupanya aku terlalu lengah. Tapi, aku sudah tau semua trikmu, Azin Tyrin. Berikutnya aku tak akan lengah."

"Jangan lupa kalau kau melawan kami berdua, Ronan!" Seru Jin.

Kemudian Jin mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, dengan menggunakan Chi-nya untuk menghisap segala sesuatu didekatnya. Melalui kedua tangannya.

Tubuh Ronan ikut tertarik mendekat ke Jin. Ronan kembali mengaktifkan _Erudon's Soul _miliknya karena merasa mulai terancam. Ia mengambil posisi bertahan kembali.

"Aku sudah muak dengan pertahananmu, itu! Aku akan merusaknya, _Burning White Monkey!_" Ronan tertarik mendekat, ketika sudah dalam jarak dekat, Jin meledakkan Chi-nya, sehingga menimbulkan Explosion.

_DUARR! BLAARR!_

Ronan terhempas jauh terkena ledakannya. Dia sampai terjatuh tak beraturan ditanah. "Hah.. Hah... Hah..." Ronan terlihat mulai kepayahan. _Erudon' Soul _miliknya terlihat mulai memudar. Warna birunya yg sebelumnya terlihat terang sekarang mulai meredup.

"Akan kuselesaikan ini, _Eastern Rain Liquid Jade!_" Azin tiba-tiba berada didekat Ronan yg masih terbaring ditanah.

Sama seperti Jurus milik Jin, Azin mengumpulkan tenaga Chi miliknya dikedua tangannya. Lalu menarik musuh mendekat karena terhisap. Bedanya dengan Jin adalah kalau Jin meledakannya menggunakan Api, Azin akan meledakannya menggunakan Air.

_BLOOMM! KRAAKK!_

Ledakan air mengenai Ronan telak, akibatnya ia akhirnya terhempas jauh dari Sieghart dkk. Efek samping dari jurus milik Azin membuat area lingkup sekitar turun hujan.

_Erudon' Soul _timbul keretakan disana terutama dibagian perutnya.

"Kekuatanku hampir habis. Tak kusangka kekuatan mereka sudah bertambah pesat. Berikan sedikit kekuatanmu, _Darkness!_" Ronan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Kau terlalu meremehkan mereka, Ronan. Seharusnya kau membunuh mereka dengan cepat bukannya malah mengulur waktu dengan bertahan. Bodoh!" _Suara Darkness berbicara dalam pikirannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu." Kata Ronan santai. Dan benar kekuatan Ronan penuh kembali dalam sekejap.

"Heh, sedikit kekuatan milikmu saja, kekuatanku sendiri sudah terisi penuh. Bayangkan saja jika kau menggunakan semua kekuatanmu?!" Ronan bertanya kepada Darkness.

_"Seluruh Dunia ini akan hancur dalam hitungan menit. Hahahaha..." _Jawab Darkness sambil tertawa.

"Tidak. Belum saatnya, kau menunjukkan semua kekuatanmu. Aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan mantan temanku sebelum kau menghancurkan dunia." Jawab Ronan lalu mengeluarkan _Erudon' Soul _tanpa ada keretakan seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan warna _Erudon' Soul _bukanlah lagi warna biru terang melainkan warna ungu gelap.

.

.

-Skip-

.

.

"Kalian hebat, Jin, Azin berhasil membuatnya mundur. Kami sendiri belum tentu bisa melakukan yang seperti itu." Sieghart mewakili semuanya.

"Ah, tidak! Kami hanya melakukan apa yang kami bisa." Jin merasa tak enak dipuji seperti itu.

"Jiinnn~~ Kukira kau tadi hampir mati. Aku mencemaskanmu tauuu~~" Kata Amy dengan suara cemprengnya yg khas sekali. Ia langsung memeluk Jin dengan kuat.

"Aduuhh... Amy, kau memelukku terlalu erat. Aku tak bisa bernafas, tau!" Protes Jin kesal, walaupun dalam hati Jin merasa senang.

"Hehehe... Maaf Jin. Hehehe..." Jawab Amy sambil menyengir.

Semuanya merasa lega. Mereka berpikir kalau masalah ini sudah selesai. Tapi, tenyata tidak...

"Dia belum kalah, Jin!" Kata Azin memperingatkan, menghentikan kesenangan mereka.

"Apa maksud -"

_WHUUSSHH!_

Tiba-tiba datang angin badai yg sangat kuat, bahkan sampai bisa menghempaskan pohon-pohon yg ada disekitar sana.

_JLEB! _

"Pertama, Si Psikopat ini dulu!" Ucap Ronan datar sambil menusuk Azin dari belakang.

"KAUUU!" Teriak Jin sambil berlari menerjang Ronan.

Tapi, Ronan tak sebodoh itu. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pedangnya dari tubuh Azin. Lalu Ronan mengarahkan pedangnya kepada Jin yg berlari kearahnya.

"_Erudon Sword!_" Pedang Ronan bertambah panjang dan besar dalam sekejap. Karena Jin tak sempat menghindar, maka terjadilah...

_JLEB! _

Bagian dada Jin tertusuk pedang Ronan. Dalam sekejap kedua orang yg berhasil memukul balik Ronan berhasil dikalahkan dengan sekali serangan.

"Ronan, kau keji sekali." Ucap Sieghart tanpa sadar. Ia sama sekali tak percaya kalau kedua temannya sudah dibunuh tanpa ada perasaan.

"JINNN~~ JANGANN MATIII!" Teriak Amy sambil menangis.

Ronan mengeluarkan _Erudon' Soul _miliknya yg telah berwarna ungu gelap. Lebih dingin dam jahat dari yg tadi.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah, Sieghart?" Tanya Ronan dingin tanpa ada emosi.

"..." Sieghart lagi-lagi diam. Dia tak bisa berkata apapun tentang ini.

"Lebih baik kau mati saja. Selamat tinggal, Sieghart!" Ronan berusaha menusuk jantung Sieghart. Karena menurut info kelemahan Highlander ada dijantung mereka, tepatnya pusara mereka.

_CRIZZHH!_

Tangan _Erudon' Soul _yg berusaha menikam Sieghart, tiba-tiba membeku dalam sekejap. Ronan terdiam seribu kata. Ia tahu perbuatan siapa ini.

"Putri Es, aku harap kau tak mengangguku." Kata Ronan datar.

"Tak bisa begitu. Kau ingin membunuh temanku, mana bisa aku diam saja." Edel berjalan pelan kearah Ronan.

"Hujan yg dibuat Azin sangatlah bagus. Aku bisa memanfaatkannya." Ucap Edel senang,

Perlahan tapi pasti, hujan yg turun tersebut ketika mengenai _Erudon' Soul _pasti langsung membeku.

Namun karena _Erudon's Soul _milik Ronan telah bertambah kuat dari sebelumnya, serangan milik Edel sama sekali tak bisa membekukannya.

"Percuma saja, Nona Frost! Kau tak akan bisa membekukannya."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus menyerangmu sendiri. Itu jawabannya!" Jawab Edel yakin sambil mulai berlari kearah Ronan.

Ronan ingin mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi ia terkejut karena kakinya tidak bisa bergerak karena telah dibekukan.

"Jadi... Kau menahan gerakanku, ya? Pemikiran yang bagus." Puji Ronan.

Edel tak menggubris omongannya dan tetap terus berlari menyerang Ronan. Gerakan Edel bertambah cepat sehingga tak bisa dilihat dengan mata.

Muncul lambang lingkaran menyelimuti pedang _Rapier _milik Edel. Dalam sekejap tubuh Edel diselimuti Es sambil tetap terus berlari. Dalam sekejap pula, Edel berhasil sampai dihadapan Ronan.

"_Phantom of Blizzard!_" Edel berusaha menghancurkan _Erudon's Soul _dengan menyerangnya dibagian bawah. Lebih tepatnya berusaha menyerang Ronan yg ada didalam.

_DUAKK!_

Ketika bersentuhan Ronan tak mampu menghindarinya maupun bertahan karena gerakan Edel yg terlalu cepat. Edel berusaha sebaik mungkin karena ia mencurahkan seluruh kekuatannya dalam serangan ini.

_"Setelah menggunakan ini, tubuhku akan lemas dan tak bisa bergerak karena kekuatanku habis demi serangan ini!" _Batin Edel.

.

.

_KRAKK! KRAKK! JRING!_

_._

_._

Pedang Edel berhasil menghancurkan bagian bawah _Erudon's Soul _tapi kekuatan es-nya sudah hilang akibatnya. Edel tetap berusaha menusuk Ronan yg ada didalam dan hasilnya adalah...

.

_GREB!_

_._

"Maaf saja..." Kata Ronan sambil memegang pedang Edel.

"Kau gagal, Putri."

"Aku ingin menusukmu dari atas!" _Erudon's Soul _menggerakan tangan kanannya yg memegang pedang dan segera menyerang Edel dari arah atas. Edel tak mampu menghindar karena pedang _Rapier _miliknya ditahan oleh Ronan.

Edel menutup matanya, _"Kelihatannya ini benar-benar adalah akhirku!" _Edel bergumam pasrah.

.

.

.

_TRRANNGG!_

.

.

.

Edel membuka matanya karena merasa ada sesuatu yg tidak beres. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang dulu sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk kembali bersama.

"U-Uno..." Gumam Edel lemah.

"Aku rasa kau butuh bantuan sedikit disini, Nona." Ucap Uno sambil melindungi Edel dengan menahan serangan dari Ronan.

Dengan tangan kirinya Uno, mengambil paksa pedang _Rapier _Edel dari tangan Ronan. Setelah mengambil, Uno membawa Edel ke tempat yg aman.

"Uno, kalau kau sampai disini?! Itu berarti..." Ujar Ronan.

"Maksudmu dia?" Jawab Uno sambil menunjuk Kaze'aze yang sudah terbaring tak bernyawa.

"Jadi, kau berhasil membunuhnya, eh?! Bagaimana kau membunuhnya?" Tanya Ronan.

"Mudah saja, aku hanya tinggal menyerangnya sebanyak 10 kali." Jawab Uno tak peduli.

"Tak mungkin. Kekuatanmu saja tak bisa kurasakan saat ini." Kata Ronan tak percaya.

Uno tak menyahuti perkataan Ronan dan lebih fokus terhadap Edel yg ada disampingnya. "Lebih baik kau menonton saja disini. Aku tau kau pasti tak bisa bertarung karena kehabisan tenaga. Bahkan untuk berdiri saja kau tak kuat, bukan?" Jelas Uno panjang lebar.

Menanggapinya, Edel hanya menggangguk lemah. Memang benar apa katanya. Sekedar berdiri saja, ia memang tidak kuat.

Sieghart dkk yg melihat kemunculan Uno mulai merasa lega. Pasalnya mereka telah mendengar kalau Kaze'aze telah dikalahkan Uno seorang diri. Dengan kata lain, Uno jauh lebih kuat dari semuanya bukan?

Sieghart berjalan mendekati Uno, "Kalahkan dia, Uno! Kami semua bertumpu pada dirimu!" Dengan nada tajam dan tegas.

Uno yg melihatnya hanya menggangguk paham, dan sedikit tersenyum tulus.

"Heh, rupanya kau bisa tersenyum ya, Uno?" Ucap Sieghart ketika melihat senyum tulus yg terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku sudah berubah, Sieghart. Tak ada lagi keraguan maupun kesedihan dalam diriku. Hanya ada keyakinan. Itu saja!" Jawab Uno. Uno akhirnya berjalan tepat dihadapan Ronan.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu! Itulah janjiku terhadap teman-temanku." Kata Uno sambil mengarahkan pedangnya terhadap Ronan.

Ronan tertawa mendengarnya, "Hahaha... Kau ingin mengalahkanku? Yang benar saja."

_SYUUT!_

Dalam sekejap, Uno sudah berdiri dibelakang Ronan dan langsung menikamnya dari belakang.

_JLEB!_

Ronan tak sempat menghindar dan membiarkan _Erudon's Soul _miliknya tertembus pedang Uno. Tapi, karena terkena serang, Ronan akhirnya mengetahui bahwa ada Uno dibelakangnya. Dan...

_DUAARR!_

Area disekitar mereka menjadi rusak. Dengan kedua tangannya Uno menahan serangan dari _Erudon's Soul _milik Ronan. Otomatis pedang _Bloodance _miliknya masih tertancap disana.

_TAP! TAP!_

Keduanya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau takkan bisa menyerangku tanpa pedang kebanggaanmu, itu!" Ejek Ronan.

Uno tersenyum tipis, "Kita lihat saja!"

Ronan kembali menyerang Uno bertubi-tubi. Namun Uno berhasil menahannya dengan tangan kosong.

"Kenapa...?" Ronan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"..." Uno diam tak menjawab.

_SYUUT!_

Uno kembali berpindah tempat dibelakang Ronan. Dengan tangan kosong miliknya, Ia meninju kuat _Erudon' Soul _ke udara. Setelah melayang sebentar diudara, akhirnya ia terjatuh.

_JDUMM!_

"Bahkan tanpa pedang aku masih bisa mengalahkanmu." Kata Uno. Kemudian, Uno membuka telapak tangannya dan _Bloodance _kembali ke tangannya.

"_Flash Of Light!_" Ucap Uno sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

_JDUUMM! DUAR!_

_Erudon's Soul _tak bisa menahannya. Bahkan serangan Uno menembusnya dan mengenai Ronan yg ada didalamnya.

"WAAA..." Teriak Ronan begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya terkena serang.

.

"Apakah berhasil?" Tanya Sieghart entah kepada siapa.

Ronan berdiri dengan susah payah. Banyak luka yang ia dapat.

_"Menarik. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang setara denganku. Mulai saat ini, aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu." _Suara lain dari dalam diri Ronan berbicara. Dialah _Darkness._

"Heh, jadi kau yang mengendalikan Ronan dibalik layar selama ini?" Tanya Uno menyelidik.

_"Betul. Akan kulihatkan kekuatanku yg sebenarnya. Jauh lebih kuat dari Ronan." _Darkness yg menguasai tubuh Ronan mulai mengeluarkan bayangan kegelapan dari dalam pedang Ronan.

Terjadi perubahan dengan tubuh Ronan. Muncul 2 tanduk di kepala Ronan. Bagian kiri dan kanan. Warna matanya berubah menjadi hitam dan ungu. Tak ada lagi warna putih disana.

_Erudon's Soul _ikut berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat. Ukurannya pun terlihat jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut serius." Ucap Uno mulai serius.

_JRING!_

Uno meng-clone pedang _Bloodance _seperti sebelumnya ketika melawan Kaze'aze. Total jumlah pedangnya 10. Sekarang tak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka. Pertarungan terhebat barulah akan dimulai.

.

_**Siapa yang akan menang?**_

.

.

_**Apakah Uno bisa mengalahkan Ronan?**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Untuk chapter kali ini kelihatannya banyak sekali pertarungan yang pasti membuat reader bingung. Sorry karena chapter pertarungan ini terlalu panjang maka akan kubagi jadi 2 bagian. **

**Tentang Gambar Juubi milik Kaze'aze nanti akan tetap bisa melihat Cover Story ini. Gw harap semua chapter bisa rampung pas lebaran biar tidak utang. Saya hanya ingin membayar utang.**

**NB : Semua Skill masing-masing character benar-benar asli langsung saya ambil dari wikia. Jika tidak percaya silahkan lihat sendiri ke Wikipedia Grandchase.**

**Pin BBM : "5686D160" add aja kalau mau. Maaf ane gantui pin bbm. Karena yg lama sudah rusak. Jadi ini pin terbaru ane.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Uno X OC**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 14**

.

.

.

"Wow..." Semuanya terkagum-kagum melihat kekuatan milik Uno maupun Ronan.

_"Baguslah, Dengan begini akan menjadi semakin menarik." _Ucap Darkness bahagia.

Uno menggerakan kedua tangannya seperti orang yang pandai memainkan boneka tali diatas panggung. Semua clone pedangnya menyerang Ronan membabi buta. Serangannya cukup efektif sehingga membuat _Erudon's Soul _Ronan rusak disemua sisi.

_"S-Sial... Benda ini menggangguku saja!"_ Rintih Darkness.

_SYUUT!_

"_Flash Of Light!_" Uno mencoba menebas Ronan dari jarak jauh.

_"HUWWAA..." _Darkness mencoba bertahan sekuat tenaganya.

_DOMM!_

_"Seranganmu sangat kuat, Uno! Aku penasaran bagaimana caranya kau mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu. Aku tau kau masih belum serius mengeluarkan semuanya." _Ucap Darkness.

"Hm." Gumam Uno sambil tersenyum tipis.

_"Apa yang lucu?" _Tanya Darkness heran.

"Kau takut padaku, hm? Itu terlihat jelas dari perkataanmu." Ujar Uno pelan.

_"Takut, kau bilang? JANGAN BERCANDA, AKULAH PENGUASA KEGELAPAN DIDUNIA INI!" _Teriak Darkness kencang sambil menyerang Uno.

.

_"HYAATT!" _Darkness mengarahkan pedang besarnya kepada Uno, berusaha menebasnya.

_TRANG!_

Uno lagi-lagi menahan serangannya dengan _Bloodance _kebanggannya. Kemudian Darkness kembali menyerang Uno bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

_"Kenapa kau tak membalas seranganku, Uno? Kau takut padaku?" _Ucap Darkness menantang.

"..." Uno diam tak menjawabnya.

_"Tak bicara sedikitpun, eh? Aku rasa kau memang takut kepadaku!" _Kata Darkness berusaha memprovokasi Uno.

"..." Lagi-lagi Uno tidak menganggapnya.

_"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan cepat Uno! Supaya -" _Ucapan Darkness terpotong karena ada sesuatu...

"_Flash Of Light!_" Kata Uno mengucapkan jurus.

Sebuah tebasan raksasa mengarah ke Darkness dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_DUAR!_

Area sekitar meledak seketika dalam sekejap. Membuat semua yang melihat pertarungan mereka menjadi diam tak berdaya.

_"WUAAAA..." _Teriak Darkness sambil menahan serangan Uno.

"Hehehe... Dengan sekali serang kau sudah kewalahan gitu. Bagaimana kalau kuserang 10 kali, sekarang?" Kata Uno kejam.

_"Huh?" _Darkness sedikit kewalahan menerima serangan Uno barusan sehingga tak mendengarkan perkataan Uno.

"_10x Flash Of Light!_" Semua clone _Bloodance _menyerang Darkness bersamaan.

.

.

_BLAAARRR!_

Ledakan yang sangat dashyat sudah terjadi. Hampir sama ketika melawan Kaze'aze. Tak ada yang tau nasib Darkness ketika terkena serangan dari Uno. Masih belum jelas apa yang terjadi terhadap dirinya.

_"Hah... Hah... Hah. SIAALAANN! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBALASNYA 100 KALI LIPAT DARI INI!" _Teriak Darkness yang ternyata berhasil bertahan dari serangan Uno.

Uno yang melihatnya hanya terdiam. Tentu ia tahu kalau Darkness akan mengeluarkan kemampuan terkuatnya sekarang.

_"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENANG!" _

Datang kabut misterius dari berbagai arah disekitar tubuh Darkness. Beda dengan kabut biasa, kabut ini berwarna hitam pekat dan masih terus berdatangan. Kabut itu perlahan masuk kedalam tubuh Darkness.

_"Kau terkejut? Inilah kegelapan yang ada dihati manusia. Aku bisa mengumpulkan semua kegelapan dari manusia yang ada didunia ini dan menjadikannya sebagai kekuatanku sendiri." _Jelas Darkness panjang lebar.

_"Akulah Sang Kegelapan di dunia ini, Uno! Kau dengan bodohnya mau bertarung denganku yang tak mungkin kau menangkan. Kau sungguh bodoh, Uno! Kau sungguh bodoh! Rasakanlah kekuatan dari seluruh dunia ini! HIYAATTT!" _Darkness kembali mengumpulkan semua kegelapan didunia ini kedalam tubuhnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti _Erudon' Soul _langsung aktif sendiri, dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi raksasa dalam sekejap, menembus lebatnya pohon-pohon dihutan.

_KAAKK! KAAKK!_

Burung-burung maupun hewan lain yang ada didalam hutan mulai berlarian keluar. Insting mereka mengatakan akan bahaya kalau tetap dihutan.

_"Maaf membuatmu menunggu! Inilah kekuatan penuhku. Karena sudah mengambil energi kegelapan dari masing-masing manusia, mereka semua sedang tertidur sekarang. Tak ada dari mereka yg melihat pertarungan kita kecuali orang-orang yang ada disini!" _Jelas Darkness.

Uno melihat sekelilingnya. Dia mendapati semua anggota _Twelve Disciples _tidak ada yang pingsan atau tertidur. Mereka semua dalam keadaan sadar.

"Kelihatannya perkataanmu benar! Ada gunanya juga kau membiarkan teman-temanku tetap dalam kesadarannya." Ucap Uno.

_"Fufufu... Aku sengaja tidak menidurkan mereka agar bisa melihatmu mati ditanganku, Uno!"_

"Begitukah? Aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu, Darkness!"

_"Apa itu?"_

.

.

"Apa kau bisa merasakan kekuatanku sekarang, Darkness?" Tanya Uno dengan nada tajam. Sorot matanya berubah jauh dari yang tadi.

Si Darkness mulai merasa gemetar. Semua kepercayaan dirinya seakan mulai sirna. Akhirnya Darkness benar-benar bisa merasakan kekuatan Uno yang sebelumnya tidak bisa dirasakan sama sekali.

"Kau ketakutan, bukan? Apa kau mengerti kenapa kau baru bisa merasakan kekuatanku sekarang?" Tanya Uno masih dengan tatapan tajam nan kejam.

_"..." _Darkness masih terdiam sambil ketakutan.

"Itu karena perbedaan tingkat kekuatan kita yang terlalu jauh. Karena kau baru meningkatkan kekuatanmu itu sebabnya kau baru bisa merasakan kekuatanku saat ini." Jelas Uno panjang lebar.

_DEG!_

_"I-itu... TIDAKK MUNGKINN! MANA MUNGKIN MANUSIA BIASA JAUH LEBIH KUAT DARIKU.." _Teriak Darkness tak terima.

Uno meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya dalam keadaan keatas.

"Ssttt... Diamlah, brengsek! Terima saja kenyataannya. Aku sudah muak mendengar semua omong kosongmu, kau tau itu?" Uno menghina Darkness.

"Kau sudah membuatku marah maka bersiaplah menerima kemarahanku. Kau bilang tadi 100 kali lipat lebih kuat?!" Tanya Uno yg tentu tak akan dijawab oleh Darkness.

"Maka -" Sambil memotong ucapannya sendiri Uno mulai memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

"Aku juga akan 100 kali lipat lebih kuat dari ini!" Lanjut Uno kemudian.

_CRINGG!_

Sebuah cahaya berwarna biru terang memancar kelangit. Membuat semua sekitarnya menjadi silau karena cahaya yg terlalu terang.

"Ucapkan salam pada 1000 pedangku, Darkness!" Uno menujukkan salah satu kemampuan terbaiknya. Dia meng-clone _Bloodance _yg awalnya berjumlah 10 menjadi 1000 dalam sekejap.

_NOTE : 10 x 100 = 1000_

"Baiklah kita mulai!" Kata Uno absolut.

.

.

.

"_Full Bloom!_" 1000 pedang yg berterbangan diudara langsung menyerang Darkness secara serentak seperti hujan.

_JROT! JROT! JROT!_

1000 pedang menusuk tubuh _Erudon' Soul _milik Ronan. Walaupun bentuknya raksasa tapi tentu masih bisa dikalahkan.

"Kau tau? Memang _Erudon' Soul _milikmu sangat besar tapi itu bukanlah jaminan kalau kau tak bisa kalah. Semua jurus mempunyai kelemahan tak ada yang sempurna."

_"DIAMM! LIHAT SAJA UNO APAPUN YANG TERJADI AKU PASTI MEMBUNUHMU! TAK PEDULI APAPUN YANG TERJADI!" _Darkness masih tak bisa menerima kenyataannya.

Darkness mengarahkan pedang raksasanya tepat kearah Uno dan berusaha menikamnya.

_DUARR!_

Area sekitar mereka menjadi hancur lebur terkena serangan barusan. Darkness kemudian memastikan keberadaan Uno. Ia terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa pedang-pedang Uno melindungi dirinya.

"Kau terkejut? Walaupun ini cuma clone tapi mereka bukanlah sembarang. Semua pedang ditempatku mempunyai pikiran sendiri dan akan terus melindungiku apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Uno datar.

_"JANGAN MEMBUAL... SEMUA PEDANG INI TAK LEBIH DARI HIASAN SEMATA!" _Ucap Darkness masih tak bisa menerima kenyataannya.

Kemudian Darkness berusaha berdiri tegak dan menyerang Uno bertubi-tubi.

_BLAARR!_

"Sudah kubilang, apapun yg terjadi semua pedang ini akan selalu melindungiku!" Ribuan _Bloodance _melindungi Uno dengan punggung pedang.

Uno menghela nafasnya sebentar, "Hah... Kurasa sebaiknya kita mengakhirinya!"

_WUT!_

Uno tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Darkness dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dideteksi.

Lalu...

_SRING! CROOT!_

Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia menebas Darkness yg masih terlapisi _Erudon' Soul. _Darkness akhirnya terluka dibagian dadanya.

_"Uargh..." _Ringis Darkness kesakitan. Pertahanan Darkness terbuka lebar akibat serangannya.

_Erudons' Soul _sudah tak bisa menjadi pertahanan terkuat Darkness lagi. Berkat serangan Uno, Darkness tak kuat melawannya.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

"Uno..." Suara gadis remaja berambut merah akhirnya mengangkat suaranya.

Uno menoleh. Ia melihat Elesis sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung.

"Ada urusan apa denganku, Elesis?" Tanya Uno hambar.

Dengan suara pelan Elesis berkata, "Biar aku yang menyadarkan Ronan. Aku tau dia tak sejahat itu. Jika berhasil membuat Darkness keluar dari tubuhnya, Ronan pasti melupakan semua hal yg berhubungan dengan Darkness!"

Uno menyipitkan matanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Elesis?" Tanya Uno ragu. Pasalnya Uno tak bisa dengan mudah mempercayai musuhnya.

"Karena..." Elesis memajamkan matanya.

Uno masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku percaya padanya, Uno. Apa itu masih perlu ditanyakan?

.

.

Uno terdiam.

.

.

"Rasa percaya, ya?! Kurasa aku masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang itu. Baiklah, bagaimana caramu menyadarkannya?" Ujar Uno.

"Biar aku saja yang menusuknya." Jawab Elesis mantap.

Uno sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku akan melindungimu dari semua serangannya. Kau tinggal menusuknya saja dari dekat, oke?" Tanya Uno.

"Oke!" Jawab Elesis tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

_-Elesis Pov Start-_

Ronan aku tau kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai pikiran jahat dalam dirimu. Kau hanyalah diperdaya oleh Darkness tanpa sadar. Dan pada akhirnya kau bergantung pada kekuatan Darkness demi menciptakan semua kenyataan yg mengerikan ini.

_Karena itu..._

.

_Karena itu..._

.

_Karena itu..._

.

_Aku siap menusuk dirimu tanpa ragu!_

.

Hikss... Dalam hati aku menangis memikirkan apa yg terjadi dengan dirimu. Jujur saja kau sudah membuat perasaanku hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku bahkan masih belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Terlalu menyakitkan, memang.

"Tolonglah... Uno... Aku mohon padamu... Hiks... Hiks.. Hiks..." Ucapku mengeluarkan air matanya. Aku berjalan pelan kearah Ronan.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

_"Kau ingin membunuhku? Jangan bercanda, AKULAH YG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DULUANN!" _Kata Darkness ketika melihatku berjalan mendekatinya.

_WHOOO!_

_Erudon' Soul _miliknya ternyata masih ada. Sekarang ia berniat menyerangku...

_DUARRR!_

Tanah disekitarku hancur lebur seketika. Namun aku sudah memohon terhadapnya...

.

"Aku akan menahan semua serangan yg mengarah kepadamu, Elesis! Kau hanya perlu menusuknya saja!" Uno berhasil menahan tebasan Darkness dengan ratusan pedang _Bloodance _yg membentuk barisan lurus membentuk sebuah garis.

Melihat hal itu, Darkness menjadi geram. _"MENYINGKIR DARI SANA! JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU!" _

Uno tak mendengarkan ucapannya. Ia tetap fokus melindungiku dari serangan yg akan datang berikutnya.

_DUARR!_

Ledakan dan hembusan angin sudah tak terhindarkan lagi. Uno masih terus bersiaga melindungiku dari serangan Darkness.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Aku berjalan mendekatinya lagi. Kurasa air mataku masih terus mengalir ditambah lagi kepalaku menunduk karena menahan air mata yg keluar. Darkness masih saja berteriak sambil menyerang diriku, tapi Uno terus melindungiku dengan segenap kekuatannya. Sampai...

"Kau yakin ingin menyerangku, Elesis?" Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal. Sebuah suara yang sudah menemaniku selama 2 tahun ini.

Aku mendongak. Tak peduli wajahku yg terlihat jelek karena terurai air mata. Suara itu adalah suara khas milik Ronan Erudon. Aku tak mungkin salah mendengarnya.

Kemudian aku melihat dirinya. Matanya sudah tak berwarna ungu gelap seperti tadi. Warna matanya sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

"A-apa... K-kau su-sudah sa-sadar Ro-Ronan...?" Tanyaku lirih sekaligus terkejut.

_DUG!_

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Seolah sirna sudah tujuanku untuk menikam dirinya. Apa benar dia sudah sadar?

"Ayolah... Elesis. Apa kau sudah melupakan diriku? Ayo kita bersama-sama lagi mulai sekarang?!" Ronan berkata seperti itu.

"ELESIS... JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA! DIA HANYA BERUSAHA MENIPUMUU!" Teriakan dari Uno membuatku menoleh kearahnya.

"DIA SAMA SEKALI BELUM SADAR! JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI KAU DENGARKAN PERKATAANNYA!" Teriak Uno membuatku akhirnya tersadar kembali. Uno benar. Selama belum membuat Darkness keluar tidak mungkin Ronan kembali sadar.

Aku kembali mengarahkan kembali pandanganku terhadap Ronan. Tetapi...

_WHUUSSH!_

Mendadak Darkness muncul didepanku dan ia sudah bersiap menusuk jantungku.

_"Matilah!" _Ucapnya senang sambil tersenyum jahat.

"ELESISS..." Teriak Uno ketika melihatku akan diserang.

_JLEBB! CROOTT!_

Mataku membelalak tak percaya. Uno kembali melindungiku dengan membiarkan tangan kirinya tertusuk oleh pedang milik Ronan. Darah mengalir deras dari tangan kiri Uno.

"Elesis, jangan mengkhawatirkanku! Serangan seperti ini tak akan membunuhku. Tenang saja." Ucapnya yg sepertinya untuk menenangkan diriku.

Dengan pedang Ronan yg masih menancap ditangan kirinya, Uno mengatakan sesuatu. "Akan kulepas semua topeng busukmu! _Flash Of Lights!_" Sebuah serangan dashyat dilancarkan Uno. Mengenai Ronan dengan telak karena berada tepat didepannya.

_WHUSSHH! _

Hembusan angin sangatlah kuat sehingga aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Bahkan langit ikut menjadi gelap seakan dunia akan runtuh.

"WAAA... Apa-apaan ini?" Gumamku tak percaya.

Setelah semuanya kembali normal, aku melihat apa yg sudah terjadi pada Uno maupun Ronan. Karena kabut tebal yg menghalangi pemandangan aku tak bisa melihat apapun.

_"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, UNOO?" _Aku mendengar suara yg aku yakini suara itu adalah suara Darkness bukan Ronan.

_DEG!_

Aku melihat sesuatu yg sangat luar biasa disini. _Erudon' Soul _yg katanya merupakan pertahanan terkuat sekarang sudah hancur tak tersisa. Hanya Darkness yang masih berdiri sambil menatap Uno garang.

"Aku hanya menghancurkan pertahananmu yg merepotkan itu! Apa aku bersalah?" Tanya dan Jawab Uno menantang.

Dia bilang 'Hanya' ? Ya, ampun apa Uno tidak sadar kalau hanya dia yang bisa menyerang Darkness sampai tak berkutik? Tidak mungkin manusia biasa seperti kami bisa melakukannya.

"Elesis, tetap lanjutkan rencanamu! Aku harap kau melakukannya dengan cepat kali ini!" Perintah Uno kepadaku.

Dengan sigap aku mengambil pedang milikku lalu segera berlari kearah Ronan.

_"Kau ingin menusukku? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu!" _Aku tak menggubris perkataan Darkness dan terus berlari. Aku tak peduli apapun yg terjadi.

Namun, Darkness masih melawan rupanya. Dan serangan terakhirnya adalah menebasku dari atas.

_CRINGG! JROSSHH! CROOTT!_

Bersamaan dengan itu semua, Uno menyerang tangan kanan Darkness sehingga menyebabkan pedangnya terlempar jauh ketempat lain. Tapi bersamaan pula aku berhasil menusuk Darkness.

_"WAAA..." _Teriak Darkness melengking.

Seketika itu juga, Darkness perlahan-lahan keluar dari tubuh Ronan. Tubuhnya hanya berupa kabut hitam tebal. Ronan langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri, dan dengan cepat pula aku menarik pedangku yg tadi kutusukkan padanya.

_"LIHAT SAJA, KALIAN UMAT MANUSIAA! AKU AKAN TETAP TERUS MEMBIMBING KALIAN KEDALAM KEJAHATAN DAN KEGELAPAN WALAUPUN TUBUHKU HANCUR AKU PASTI AKAN BANGKIT KEMBALI UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN DUNIA INII!" _Kata Darkness sebelum tersegel kembali kedalam pedang Abyss milik Ronan.

"Kami pasti akan melindungi dunia ini, Darkness! Selama ada secercah kebaikan dunia ini tak akan pernah kau kuasai. Karena kami sebagai manusia memiliki sebuah cahaya dari dalam diri kami masing-masing!" Ucap Uno panjang lebar. Aku hanya mendengarkannya.

_"AKU TAK SABAR MENGHADAPI KALIAN MANUSIA DIMASA YG AKAN DATANG! AKAN KULIHAT SEJAUH APA KEBAIKAN SEPERTI APA YANG KAU BILANG!" _

Uno menatapnya remeh, "Semua manusia didunia ini memiliki Sisi Gelap dan Sisi Terang. Itulah yg tidak akan kau pernah mengerti tentang MANUSIAA! KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGHANCURKAN DUNIA INI! CAMKAN ITU!"

"Sekarang kembalilah ke tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada!" Ucap Uno dingin.

_WHUSSHH!_

Tubuh Darkness seolah-olah tersedot sesuatu. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuhnya telah masuk kedalam Pedang Abyss milik Ronan yg tergeletak ditanah.

_"WAAA..." _Teriak Darkness terakhir sebelum akhirnya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam pedang Abyss.

.

Selesai? Ya, semuanya sudah selesai. Tragedi berdarah yg sudah membuat perang, membuat kebencian, membuat semua orang terperangkap dalam kegelapan telah usai.

"HOREE~~" Semua teman-temanku bersorak gembira karena insiden ini telah berakhir. Tak terkecuali aku pun merasa senang dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu...

Oh, ya Ronan!

Aku memeriksa tubuhnya. Tetapi tusukkan yg berada tepat dijantungnya ini tidak sembuh sendiri alias beregenerasi. Aku kembali menangis melihat keadaan Ronan yg sepertinya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Hiks... Hiks...

Sakit rasanya melihat orang yang kau sayangi benar-benar akan tiada kali ini.

"Tidak perlu menangis, Elesis! Aku akan memberimu hadiah." Suara Uno membuatku melihat kearahnya. Lalu ia meletakkan tangan kirinya tepat didada Ronan yg telah tertusuk.

Suatu keajaiban telah terjadi. Dada Ronan yg tertusuk akhirnya sembuh dengan sendirinya setelah disentuh oleh Uno barusan.

"Bagaimana...?" Tanyaku lirih sekaligus terkejut.

Uno malah menatapku dengan senyumannya, "Aku membagi kekuatan regenerasiku padanya. Sehingga luka-lukanya akhirnya sembuh dengan sendirinya."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Perasaan senang, sekaligus terharu membuatku kembali menangis. Huh, sejak kapan diriku menjadi cengeng seperti ini.

_GREB!_

Aku memeluk Uno secara spontan. Aku bergumam kepadanya, "Terima kasih Uno atas semuanya. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu!"

Sambil melepas pelukanku ia hanya tertawa tipis, "Tak usah kau pikirkan. Aku tulus membantu kalian semua sejak awal. Bersama kalian aku menjadi mengerti semuanya tentang manusia. Perasaan, Emosi, Cinta, Kehidupan akhirnya aku paham akan itu semua. Akulah yg seharusnya berterima kasih kepada Kalian!"

Aku menatapnya kagum. Alangkah baiknya aku punya teman sebaik dirinya.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk.." Ronan akhirnya tersadar kembali. Walaupun kondisinya masih belum dikatakan baik tapi aku senang dia baik-baik saja.

"Hei, jangan memaksakan diri! Kau belum pulih benar." Ucapku memperingatinya sambil meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuanku.

Ronan hanya menatapku bingung, "Siapa kau dan apa yg terjadi padaku!" Aku sedikit terkesima mendengarnya. Jujur saja aku sudah menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Semua ingatannya yg berhubungan Darkness telah lenyap. Termasuk ingatan tentang kita dan apa yg sudah kita lalui selama 2 tahun bersama." Ucapku sendiri. Tanpa sadar semua temanku ternyata mendengarkan ucapanku barusan.

"Begitukah yg terjadi padanya, Elesis? Aku turut menyesal." Ucap Arme merasa menyesal Ronan menjadi seperti ini.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula... Ini merupakan awal yg baru untuk memulai kehidupan kita."

Ya, inilah kehidupan baru kita.

.

.

.

_-Elesis Pov End-_

.

.

.

Uno menatap mereka bahagia. Akankah semua kegembiraan ini berlangsung selamanya? Uno masih mencari jawabannya.

Kemudian, Uno berjalan kearah seseorang gadis berambut putih panjang bergelombang. Ya, dialah Edel Frost.

"Bisa berdiri?" Tanya Uno sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Edel menerima uluran tangannya dan dengan susah payah akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri.

"Sudah selesai, ya?" Tanya Edel lemas. Uno hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau mau hidup damai setelah ini?" Uno kembali bertanya.

Edel menggeleng pelan, "Tidak! Aku tak ingin berhenti sebelum berhasil menemukan kakakku. Lalu bagaimana dirimu, Uno? Masih ingin berkelana?" Tanya Edel.

Uno menjawab, "Aku akan terus berkelana demi melindungi dunia ini dari kehancuran. Suatu hari nanti dunia ini pasti akan kembali jatuh kedalam kehancuran. Aku ingin menyelamatkan dunia ini kembali jika suatu saat itu akan terjadi."

"Apa aku bisa ikut berkelana denganmu?" Tanya Edel pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Uno memandanginya lembut, "Tentu saja, kali ini ayo kita selamatkan kakakmu itu, Edel!"

Edel mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tak mengira kalau Uno tak akan menolaknya.

.

.

"Hei, apa kedua orang ini teman kalian?" Sebuah suara muncul dengan keras dari dalam ada yg terlempar dari dalam hutan tersebut.

_BRUK!_

"Ya, ampun itu Dio &amp; Rufus! Apa yg telah terjadi? Kenapa mereka babak belur seperti itu?" Kata Arme kaget.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Seseorang berjalan keluar dari hutan. Nampaknya ialah pelaku yg sudah membuat Dio &amp; Rufus sekarat. Semua orang membelakakan matanya melihat siapa orang tersebut kecuali Uno yg memang tak mengenalnya.

"Kau apa yang telah kau laku-" Belum sempat Sieghart menyelesaikan ucapannya.

_BLINK!_

Tiba-tiba orang tersebut sudah berada dihadapan Sieghart dkk.

_'Teleportasi?' _Batin Uno ketika melihatnya.

Orang tersebut menatap Ronan yg masih berbaring dipangkuan Elesis.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Ronan Erudon! Demi mengendalikan Darkness! Hahaha..." Orang tersebut mengeluarkan sihir berbentuk kubus berwarna ungu transparan lalu mengurung Ronan dan pedang Abyss didalamnya.

"KAUU BAJINGANN! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN SEBENARNYAA!" Teriak Elesis tak terima sambil menyerang orang tersebut.

"_Deus, _Lindungi aku!" Perintahnya entah pada siapa. Lalu muncul sebuah cube kecil berwarna hitam keunguan.

"_Baik, Tuan Veigas!_" Dengan segera kubus itu menghalangi serangan Elesis.

_TRING! BLINK!_

Namun situasi berkata lain, orang tersebut memindahkan dirinya dan Cube berisi Ronan ketempat yg aman.

"Inginkan? Yang aku inginkan adalah menguasai semua kekuatan yg ada pada Darkness!" Katanya dingin dan remeh.

Edel &amp; Uno yg menatapnya dari jauh hanya bisa terdiam. Sedangkan tubuh Edel kembali gemetaran.

"Kenapa bisa begini...?" Gumam Edel ketakutan.

"Ada apa? Siapa sebenarnya orang itu?" Uno tak mengerti apa yg terjadi disini.

"Orang itu adalah Veigas Terre. Sebuah demon _Asmodians _yang sudah hidup selama 400 tahun." Jawaban Edel membuat Uno merasa tegang.

Pasalnya kekuatan Veigas memang berada dibawah kekuatan Darkness.

**Tapi... kenapa Uno merasakan bahwa kekuatannya jauh lebih mengerikan dari Darkness?**

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Prolog Final Chapter :**

"Aku akan mengambil semua kekuatan Darkness yg berada di pedang Abyss. Untuk itu aku perlu Ronan Erudon demi bisa melakukannya!" Kata Veigas.

.

"Jadi, namamu Uno? Baiklah aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu!"

.

"Ti-Tidak Uno. Apa kau bisa menang kali ini?" Tanya Edel khawatir terhadapnya.

.

"Aku akan melepas semua kekuatan Aura Merah!" Jawab Uno.

.

_'Maafkan aku, Reina! Sepertinya kali ini benar-benar perpisahan kita!' _

.

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Untuk chapter kali ini kelihatannya banyak sekali pertarungan yang pasti membuat reader bingung. Tuntas sudah pertarungan antara Ronan Erudon dengan Uno. Mungkin banyak sekali typo, ya? Sorry soalnya aq udah jarang menulis cerita jdi ya sedikit kacau tuh tulisan.**

**Bingung kenapa Darkness ga lenyap? Darkness itu pada awalnya sudah tersegel didalam Abyss oleh seseorang di masa lalu. Karena Ronan waktu itu pakai kekuatannya makanya ia bisa merasuki tubuh pengguna. Kalau ia keluar dari tubuh pengguna otomatis ia akan tersegel kembali kedalam Abyss.**

**NB : Semua Skill masing-masing character benar-benar asli langsung saya ambil dari wikia. Jika tidak percaya silahkan lihat sendiri ke Wikipedia Grandchase.**

**Pin BBM : "5686D160" add aja kalau mau. Maaf ane gantui pin bbm. Karena yg lama sudah rusak. Jadi ini pin terbaru ane.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Uno X OC**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Final Chapter**

.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menguasai dunia?" Sieghart mulai penasaran terhadap apa yg menjadi tujuan Veigas dengan menangkap Ronan.

Veigas sedikit tertawa, "Hehehe... Aku bukan hanya ingin menguasai dunia. Aku ingin mendapat semua kekuatan yg ada didunia ini. Aku hanya mau menjadi yang terkuat didunia ini dan melampui semua kekuatan manusia, maupun elf atau goblin."

"Mungkin..." Veigas mengambil nafas.

.

"Aku lebih tertarik menjadi Dewa didunia ini! Hahaha..." Ucap Veigas sambil tertawa keras.

_DEG!_

"Bukan hanya Aernas, tapi juga Elyos &amp; Underworld. Aku ingin menjadi Dewa diantara ketiga dunia itu, agar bisa menghancurkan siapa yang lemah. Kekuatan itu adalah Absolut! Mereka yg tidak punya kekuatan tidak pantas hidup, LEBIH PANTAS UNTUK DIBANTAI!" Ujar Veigas antusias.

Semuanya merasa tegang &amp; takut. Tentu saja karena pertarungan sebelumnya semua luka-luka mereka belum sembuh dan tubuh mereka masih kelelelahan. Veigas kemudian memandangi Ronan yg terjebak dalam penjara Kubus miliknya. "Pertama, aku akan mendapatkan Darkness terlebih dahulu!" Gumannya.

"Aku akan mengambil semua kekuatan Darkness yg berada di pedang Abyss. Untuk itu aku perlu Ronan Erudon demi bisa melakukannya!" Kata Veigas.

Veigas memandangi semuanya, "LIHATLAH PROSES DIMANA AKU AKAN MENJADI YANG TERKUAT DIDUNIA INI!" Teriaknya.

_SLRR!_

Seperti sebuah pasir hisap, semua kekuatan yang ada didalam pedang Abyss terangkat keluar dan terhisap kedalam Tubuh Veigas dari belakang. Bahkan Ronan juga berteriak kesakitan karena terlalu memaksa menggerakkan kekuatannya juga dirinya masih capai setelah Darkness dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya.

"Karena Ronan Erudon-lah pemilik dari Pedang Abyss, otomatis hanya dia yang bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan Darkness! Yang kulakukan hanya memaksa Ronan mengeluarkan semuanya dan menghisap semua yg dia keluarkan kemudian." Pikir Veigas.

"AAARRGGHH..." Teriak Ronan Kesakitan. Tubuhnya sangat lemah saat ini.

"KURANG AJAR KAUUU! BERANINYA MEMANFAATKAN RONAN!" Ucap Elesis tajam. Elesis kemudian berlari menyerang Veigas dalam keadaan dilanda Emosi yang sangat besar.

_GREB!_

"Jangan, Elesis! Jika kau menyerangnya sekarang maka kau sendiri yang akan tamat!" Cegat Sieghart sambil memeluk Elesis.

Tanpa sadar Elesis kemudian menangis kembali, "Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Aku tidak tega melihatnya, Kakek!"

Sieghart langsung menepuk kepalanya sambil tetap memeluk Elesis. "Ronan orang kuat, dia tak akan mati! Percayalah padaku!"

Veigas masih tetap terus menghisap kekuatan Darkness sampai dia mendapatkan sebuah penglihatan.

_-Veigas Vision Start-_

Aku melihat seseorang didepan sana. Mukanya mirip sekali dengan Ronan Erudon. Namun aku tau itu bukanlah Ronan Erudon, dia adalah Darkness seseorang yang hampir menghancurkan dunia.

"Kau inginkan kekuatanku, bocah?!" Tanyanya sombong.

"Aku ingin menguasai dirimu sepenuhnya, apa gunanya kekuatan tanpa ada orang yang bisa mengendalikannya?" Tanyaku sengit.

"Kau benar! Kalau begitu aku serahkan diriku padamu! HANCURKAN SEMUANYA, TERUTAMA UNO! AKU INGIN KAU MEMBUNUHNYA SAMPAI TAK TERSISA!" Teriaknya ala orang Psikopat.

Veigas tersenyum jahat, "Tak perlu kau beritahu aku pasti akan melakukannya! SEKARANG MENYATULAH DENGANKU, DARKNESS!"

-_Veigas Vision End-_

.

.

Penyerapan Kekuatan sukses dilakukan. Ketika selesai, Ronan langsung terbebas dari penjara Kubus milik Veigas. Ia langsung pingsan begitu terjatuh. Singkat kata Ronan terkapar.

Terjadi perubahan sedikit dari Tubuh Veigas. Hanya muncul kedua tanduk khas demon dikepalanya, dan tanda segel didahinya mengeluarkan cahaya gelap. Selain itu tak ada yang berubah darinya lagi.

Veigas merasa tak percaya dengan kekuatannya. "Menakjubkan... Kekuatan ini jauh melebihi perkiraanku!" Puji Veigas senang.

"_Kau berhasil, Tuan Veigas!" _Ucap Deus mengetahui tuannya sudah mendapat kekuatan lebih.

Veigas kembali tenang, "Kau benar, Deus! Aku mau mencobanya!" Setelah berkata begitu, Veigas mengeluarkan Bola Sihir Ungu raksasa. Ukurannya sangat besar mungkin sebesar lapangan sepakbola.

"_Overload!_" Teriak Veigas.

_WHUSSHH!_

Bola sihir tersebut langsung datang menyerang Sieghart dkk. Semuanya menghindar dengan cepat, sehingga bola itu bukan mengenai Sieghart dkk melainkan mengenai sebuah gunung berapi dibelakang mereka.

"AWAASSS..." Teriak mereka sambil menghindar.

_DOMM! DUARR!_

Gunung Berapi itu langsung hancur seketika. Bahkan ledakannya mampu membuat Lahar dari gunung berapi itu terangkat keluar ke udara. Lalu lahar itu mengalir turun ke posisi mereka semua saat ini. Pohon-pohon pun ikut terbakar dan suhu disekitar mereka akhirnya menjadi panas.

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" Teriak Jin lalu semua orang menurutinya.

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

Semuanya berlari ke tempat yang lebih aman tentunya. Tak terkecuali Uno. Melihat Edel kesusahan berdiri, Uno langsung memapahnya. Dengan kecepatan yg tak terlihat mata, Uno terus membawa Edel ke suatu tempat yg aman tentunya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat aman. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak nanti kau bisa jatuh!" Ucap Uno serius sambil terus melihat jalan didepannya.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-teman?" Tanya Edel sambil melihat sekelilingnya berharap menemukan teman-temannya tapi nihil.

"Tak ada waktu memikirkan mereka. Lebih baik kita selamatkan diri kita dulu!" Ujar Uno sedikit tajam.

Edel yg mendengarnya sedikit sebal, "Lepaskan Aku! Aku mau bersama teman-temanku!" sambil memukul tangan kiri Uno.

"Hei, hentikan! Kau mau jatu-" Belum selesai mengatakannya ada sesuatu yang menganggunya.

_BLINK!_

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian kabur!" Rupanya Veigas berada tepat disamping Uno &amp; Edel. Ia berpindah tempat menggunakan teleportasi khusus miliknya. Di saat itu, Veigas langsung menyerang Uno yg masih dalam keadaaan memapah Edel.

"Serang dia, DEUS!" Perintahnya kepada kubus kecil miliknya.

"_Siap, Tuan!_" Jawabnya patuh.

Walaupun kecil tapi jika terkena serangannya cukup membuat rasa sakit pada tubuh. Uno menggeram kesal. Situasi seperti ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkannya. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu atau jika tidak keduanya akan terkena serangan dari Veigas.

Dengan cepat, tangan kanan Uno yang memegang _Bloodance _langsung ia arahkan pedangnya tepat bersentuhan dengan _Deus_ milik Veigas. Dan hasilnya adalah...

_KRIETT!_

Keduanya senjata yang mempunyai kekuatan hebat itu saling bertubrukan sehingga menyebabkan sedikit ledakan kecil yang membuat Uno maupun Veigas termundur beberapa langkah.

Veigas &amp; Uno saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba ada angin cukup besar menerpa mereka, tetapi tidak membahayakan hanya membuat daun-daun dari pohon disekitar menjadi rontok. Seolah takdir besar menyelimuti mereka berdua. Uno &amp; Veigas, kedua nama yang akan mengakibatkan perubahan dalam dunia ini.

.

.

.

*Uno Vs Veigas Terre*

"Edel, pergilah kau ke tempat teman-teman! Aku yakin disana kau akan aman." Perintah Uno segera.

Edel membantah, "Bukannya kau tadi bilang bahwa tak perlu mengkhawatirkan teman-teman?!"

"Memang! Tapi, sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Kupikir tadi dia mengincar teman-teman makanya tadi aku berkata seperti itu. Namun, sekarang dia sendiri berada didepanku tentu aku tak akan membiarkannya menyerang teman-teman kita!" Jelas Uno panjang lebar.

"Ti-Tidak Uno. Apa kau bisa menang kali ini?" Tanya Edel khawatir terhadapnya.

"PERGI!" Satu kata yang keras keluar dari mulut Uno. Ya, selama ini Uno jarang sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar.

Mendengarnya Edel langsung berlari meninggalkan Uno sendiri walaupun hatinya sendiri sedang resah karena mengakhawatirkan Uno. _'Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja, Uno!'_ Batinnya sendu sambil terus berlari.

Perhatian Uno kembali tertuju pada Veigas. Ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertarung begitu juga yang dilakukan Veigas.

"Jadi, namamu Uno? Baiklah aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu daripada mereka!" Ucap Veigas basa-basi.

"Apa bisa semudah itu?" Tanya Uno sedikit menantang.

Veigas tersenyum, "Kita liat saja!" Sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

_BUSS!_

Veigas tiba-tiba terbang lalu datang kearah Uno dengan kecepatan yang sama cepatnya dengan Uno. Veigas mencekik Uno dengan tangan kanannya lalu terus menyeretnya sambil terus menembus beberapa pohon disekitar mereka. Karena Uno tak menyangka ketika terkena cekikkan dari Veigas, Uno melepas _Bloodance_ tanpa sadar.

"Arrghh..." Teriak Uno merasa kesakitan

_BRUAGH! BRUAGH! BRUAGH!_

Uno masih terus terseret dalam keadaan tercekik. Bahkan Veigas masih belum menghentikan serangannya. Sampai, ia berhenti setelah menabrakkan tubuh Uno ke Gunung Berapi lainnya yang berada didekat sana.

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya, Uno?!" Tanya Veigas didekatnya. Uno diam saja tak menjawab. Melihat hal itu Veigas menjadi jengah, lalu mengangkat Uno kembali terbang. Dan ketika tepat berada ditengah gunung berapi, Veigas langsung memukul Uno kearah bawah sehingga akhirnya Uno masuk ke dalam gunung berapi.

_DUAG! BRASH!_

Tubuh Uno mengenai Lahar yang berasal dari Gunung Api. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika panas menyentuh kulitnya. "AH... PANASS!" Teriak Uno.

"Ini belum selesai!" Lalu Veigas mengeluarkan bola sihir ungu raksasa seperti sebelumnya.

"_Overload!_" Bola Sihir itu langsung menghantam Uno yang masih berada di lahar.

_DUARR! GROW!_

Ledakan kembali terjadi. Bola Sihir milik Veigas itu menghantam Gunung Api dan menghancurkannya secara langsung. Ledakan kedua kembali terjadi setelah lahar dari gunung api kembali keluar dari gunung secara paksa. Membuat semua daerah sekitarnya rusak terkena lava.

"Itu pasti cukup membunuhnya! Hahaha..." Ucap Veigas pada dirinya sendiri.

_TAP!_

Suara langkah seseorang mengejutkan Veigas. Ia menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati Uno sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan luka bakar diseluruh tangan kirinya.

"Oh, kau belum mati rupanya!" Ucap Veigas mempuji Uno.

Uno menatapnya tajam. "Kau sangat kuat! Aku harus berhati-hati melawanmu!" Kata Uno lalu tangan kanannya ia rentangkan lagi lalu membuka telapak tangannya.

_SYUT!_

Pedang _Bloodance_ kembali kepada Uno dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. _Bloodance_ kembali memancarkan cahaya biru yang sangat terang. Ia kembali meng-clone _Bloodance _menjadi beberapa buah.

"_Full Bloom!_" 1000 _Bloodance_ kembali hadir kali ini.

"Akan kucoba dulu!" Gumam Uno.

"_Flash Of Light!_" Tebasan raksasa berbentuk seperti bulan sabit bergerak dengan cepat kearah Veigas.

Veigas menyuruh Deus melakukan sesuatu, "Lakukan, Deus!"

"_Dark Barrier!" _Ucap_ Deus._

Deus langsung membuat barrier berwarna Ungu besar, Veigas berlindung didalamnya.

_TING!_

Serangan yang dilancarkan Uno langsung terhenti seketika. Dan tidak ada efek yang berdampak buruk pada Barrier Veigas. Kelihatannya Barrier Veigas tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah.

"Oh, Jauh lebih kuat dari yang kukira!" Puji Uno.

Veigas tertawa, "Hahaha... Tidak usah terkejut begitu. Ini hanya sebagian kecil dari kekuatanku. Aku bahkan tak menyangka akan menjadi sekuat ini!"

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu aku akan kucoba lebih kuat lagi!" Ucap Uno sambil bersiap menyerang lagi.

"_10x Flash Of Light!_" Sama seperti serangan sebelumnya hanya bertambah 10 clone pedang ikut menyerang bersama Uno. Dan hasilnya...

.

_KRAK!_

Terdapat keretakan di Barrier Veigas.

"Aku berhasil merusaknya sedikit." Gumam Uno. Mungkin dengan beberapa serangan lagi Barriernya bisa hancur.

"_100x Flash Of -_" Belum selesai melancarkan jurusnya, Uno tiba-tiba kembali diserang mendadak oleh Veigas dengan mencekik lehernya kembali.

Lagi-lagi serangan Veigas terlalu cepat, sehingga Uno tak menyadarinya.

"AKKKKK..." Erangan Uno sambil berusaha melawan balik Veigas yg terus menyeretnya. Menyeretnya ke tengah lautan.

_BYURR! JROSSHH!_

Kekuatan Veigas memang luar biasa kuat sampai-sampai air laut seakan terbelah ketika Veigas menghantam Uno sampai dasar laut.

_BRUK!_

Tubuh Uno akhirnya terbentur tanah yang berada didasar laut, dalam keadaan masih dicekik oleh Veigas.

"Kau lihat, Uno?! Air laut bahkan tak akan bisa menenggelamkanku. Ini kekuatan yang lebih hebat dari siapapun yg ada didunia ini. Bahkan dirimu tak ada apa-apanya dihadapanku!"

Dengan Nafas yg sedikit terengah-engah Uno menjawab, "Be-Benarkah... Itu?" 1000 _Bloodance _tiba-tiba menyerang Veigas secara bersamaan.

Akan tetapi...

"_Dark Barrier!_" Lagi kubus raksasa berwarna ungu transparan melindungi Veigas yg masih dalam keadaan mencekik Uno.

_TIK!_

Ketika 1000 _Bloodance _memasuki pelindung itu, gerakan mereka menjadi tak bergerak sama sekali. Tetap diam ditempatnya.

"T-Tak... Mu-Mungkin... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Uno tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hehehe... Kau tau itu adalah kemampuan spesialku. Sihirku dapat mengendalikan waktu sesuka hatiku namun aku hanya bisa menggunakannya dalam jarak tertentu saja." Jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Ja-Jadi kau...?"

"Benar sekali, aku menghentikan waktu saat pedangmu berbalik menyerangku!"

Veigas semakin lebar tersenyum ketika melihat mangsanya sudah terpojok seperti ini.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup membuatmu terluka. Kita lihat berapa kuat dirimu menahan nafas didalam air, hm?!" Veigas melepaskan cekikannya terhadap Uno lalu berpindah tempat ke udara.

_BLINK!_

Dalam sekejap, Veigas sudah berada diudara tepat diatas Uno dijatuhkan.

_JROSSHH! CEBYURR!_

Air laut kembali mengalir. Menenggelamkan Uno yg tadi masih berada didasar laut. Veigas kembali melakukan sesuatu.

_"Dark Barrier!" _Veigas menghentikan waktu disekitar Uno yg masih berada didasar laut.

"UPPHH..." Uno menahan nafasnya. Seluruh Tubuh Uno seolah mengalami kelumpuhan. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali dengan terpaksa Uno menahan nafas karena tak mampu berenang ke permukaan.

"Hahaha... Kau tak bisa bergerak kan, Uno? Sekarang aku tinggal menunggu kau keluar menjadi mayat." Teriak Veigas keras.

Di Dalam laut, Uno menutup matanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

_'Kurasa aku terpaksa melakukannya!' _Batin Uno.

.

.

.

_-Uno Pov Start-_

Sialan dia benar-benar kuat! Aku meremehkannya. Tak ada cara lain selain menggunakannya. Padahal aku tak ingin pernah menggunakan kekuatan 'ini'.

Kugerakkan kedua tanganku dengan susah payah. Walaupun perangkap milik Veigas membuat seluruh tubuhku tak bisa bergerak tapi dengan sedikit memaksa akhirnya aku bisa menggerakan kedua tanganku walaupun ini hanya sementara.

Dengan perlahan _Bloodance _yang berada ditangan kananku kuarahkan tepat ditelapak tangan kiriku. Tanpa ragu aku menusuk telapak tangan kiriku dengan _Bloodance._

_JROT!_

Sakit memang. Tapi inilah cara agar aku bisa membuka penuh kekuatan aura merah. Kuharap aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar kali ini.

_'Maafkan aku, Reina! Sepertinya kali ini benar-benar perpisahan kita!'_

.

.

_-Uno Pov End-_

_._

_._

*Normal Pov*

Veigas masih serius mengamati sesuatu yang berada didasar laut. Pasalnya ia masih belum menemukan keberadaan Uno dimanapun.

_CRINGG!_

Sebuah cahaya berwarna hitam kemerahan memancar dari dasar laut menuju ke langit. Cahaya itu membelah langit pada akhirnya. Membuat langit perlahan memasuki fase mendung dengan petir yg ikut menyambar.

"_ENDE!_"

Sebuah serangan yg mirip _Flash Of Light _namun jangkuannya lebih besar &amp; panjang juga lebih cepat, menghantam Veigas yg tak menyadarinya.

_BRUAK! _

Rupanya serangan Uno tak hanya bertambah cepat tetapi serangannya juga bertambah kuat. Terbukti menahannya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa serangan ini tidak bisa kuhentikan?" Tanya Veigas sambil mengeram entah kepada siapa.

Karena tak kuat menahan serangannya, Veigas sampai ikut terbawa serangan Uno sampai mendarat di pepohonan.

"UARGHH..." Pohon-pohon disekitar Veigas seketika tumbang berkat serangan dahsyat milik Uno.

QQ

"Sialan! Kenapa dia bisa sekuat i-" Veigas belum selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya sesuatu muncul dibelakangnya sambil memegang pundaknya.

_SYUT!_

"_ENDE!_"

Serangan kembali dilancarkan Uno. Veigas tak sempat menghindar lagi. Kemudian sama seperti yang dilakukan Veigas tadi. Uno mencekik lehernya dan langsung menyeretnya ke tengah laut.

_BLASSHH! BYUURRR! _

Laut kembali terbelah karena efek samping dari kedua orang terkuat tersebut. Laut disampingnya seolah-olah membentuk dinding air raksasa.

"Uughh..." Rintih Veigas pelan.

"Kenapa? Tak bisa bicara seperti tadi? Aku ingin dengar kau mengatakannya lagi." Ucap Uno remeh.

"DIAMM! AKU TAK AKAN KALAH DARIMUU!"

Dengan kasar, Veigas menyentakkan tangan Uno yang menyekik lehernya. Kemudian mengumpulkan kekuatan sebenarnya.

"HYAAA..." Teriak Veigas lalu aura hitam mengelilinginya ditambah lagi tanda didahinya bersinar terang.

_JDUUMM! BLARRR! CTARR!_

Langit kembali berubah menjadi gelap. Awan pun berubah menjadi hitam, beserta petir yang menyambar terus tanpa henti. Kekuatannya menimbulkan getaran sehingga muncul gempa bumi. Laut pun terus bergejolak tanpa henti. Mirip dengan kehancuran dunia alias kiamat.

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa. Andai kau bukan musuh kau pasti menjadi saingan hebat diantara kami." Puji Uno sambil memerhatikan Veigas.

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu, Veigas... Kali ini aku akan perlihatkan kekuatan aura merah." Uno menutup keduanya untuk berfokus sambil terus menggegam erat Bloodance.

_BUSSHH! WUSSHH!_

Aura hitam bercampur merah pekat menyelimuti tubuh Uno selama beberapa saat. Terjadi perubahan pada tubuh Uno, perubahan terkuat dari kemampuan _Bloodance. _Perubahan ini disebut _Ultimate Evolve._

Veigas tak menyangka melihatnya. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepan matanya saat ini. Kekuatan Uno jauh lebih kuat darinya sampai-sampai tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan Uno.

_'Maafkan aku, Reina! Sepertinya ini benar-benar perpisahan kita.' _Batin Uno.

.

.

_-Flashback Start-_

Latihan metode 'FFF' yang terakhir adalah Fukkatsu atau artinya Resurection atau kebangkitan. Reina dan Numero yang memiliki kekuatan yg berbeda tiba-tiba muncul didepan Uno. Mereka berdua setuju melatih Uno agar bertujuan dapat memaksimalkan kekuatan Bloodance dengan benar.

"Kebangkitan disini maksudnya adalah 'Membangkitkan kekuatan yang tertidur didalam pedang Bloodance'."

Kemudian Uno menghadapi tantangan terbesar yang berasal dari Reina dan Numero. Uno diharuskan untuk melawan mereka berdua sekaligus dengan tangan kosong.

Sudah cukup lama mereka bertiga bertarung tidak ada yang berhasil membunuh Uno. Bisa dibilang Uno berhasil bertahan hidup dari Reina maupun Numero.

"Kau harus bisa mengendalikan diriku sepenuhnya Uno. Itulah cara agar dirimu bisa masuk dalam perubahan terakhir yaitu _Ultimate Evolve. _" Ucap Reina memandang sendu Uno.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Uno kehabisan stamina.

"Kau haru -"

_SYUUT_

Numero menyerang Uno ketika sedang berbicara dengan Reina.

"Kau harus membunuhnya, Uno! Itu satu-satunya cara." Bukan Reina yang menjawab melainkan Numero.

_DEG!_

"Membunuh? Jangan bercanda, aku tak mau melakukannya."

"Kau harus mau, demi mendapatkan _Bloodance._" Paksa Numero.

"Kenapa?"

"..." Reina tak menjawab.

"Demi mengendalikanku itulah alasannya!" Numero yg menjawab.

Uno diam tertegun. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Akan kujelaskan Uno..." Jawab Reina lirih.

Uno beralih pandang ke Reina.

"Karena kekuatanmu yg sekarang masih belum cukup kuat. Untuk mengendalikan aura merah seluruhnya kau butuh kekuatan lebih. Jika kau tetap keras kepala untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanku maka dirimu yang akan..." Reina memotong perkataannya.

.

.

"Akan mati." Jawab Reina lirih.

Uno diam berpikir. Dalam hatinya tentu ia merasa ketakutan. Itukah kompensasinya jika mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"Darah didalam tubuhmu akan terserap jika kau menggunakan Aura merah secara penuh. Dengan kata lain kau pasti mati karena kehabisan darah, Uno." Numero menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu apa tidak ada cara lain menggunakan aura merah tanpa terkena efek sampingnya?" Uno bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Dengan kondisi tubuhmu yg sekarang kau masih belum kuat menahan efek sampingnya." Jawab Numero.

"Aku bertanya, kenapa aku harus melakukan semua ini?" Uno menatap Reina &amp; Numero bersamaan.

"Kau sedang diincar saat ini Uno, oleh Kaze'aze Ratu kegelapan yang dulu pernah menghancurkan dunia." Reina menjawabnya.

"Dan dia dalam perjalanan ke sini saat ini. Kami akan melatihmu secepat mana yang kami bisa. Tapi, pertama kau harus membunuh Reina demi bisa menguasai aura biru milikmu." Numero kali ini yg menjawab.

Uno melihat kesungguhan dalam mata mereka. Mata yg tidak takut akan musuh apapun. Melihat keseriusan mereka mau tak mau Uno juga berbuat demikian.

"Baiklah."

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Uno berjalan kepada Reina. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Reina. Ketika saling berhadapan, Uno terus memandang dalam mata Reina. Kemudian Reina memegang tangan kanan Uno lalu mengarahkannya ke dadanya sendiri.

"Ayo, tusuk aku Uno!" Katanya pelan.

Uno diam tak menjawab. Lagi-lagi dia masih ragu. Kemudian tangan kiri Reina yg masih kosong, dalam sekejap muncul bloodance. Dengan cekatan Reina mengarahkan pucuk pedang ke dadanya sendiri tapi tetap dalam keadaan Uno memegang pedangnya.

"Sekarang, Uno! Jangan ragu!"

_JLEEB!_

"Te-terima ka-kasih..."

Sosok Reina perlahan menghilang bagai debu.

_SRIINGG!_

Muncul cahaya putih biru terang sekali. Ketika terlihat hanya ada Uno berdiri memejam matanya sambil menggegam _Bloodance _.

"Sudah selesai, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan mengetesmu." Numero langsung berlari menerjang Uno.

_TRAANGG!_

Uno menepis serangan Numero dengan pedangnya. Masih dengan mata tertutup, ia mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya. Pedang _Bloodance _menggandakan dirinya dalam jumlah besar. 1000 buah totalnya.

"Ini mengagumkan, Uno. Tak kusangka kau langsung serius menggunakan semuanya! AKU SANGAT SENANGG, UNOO. TAK ADA YANG BISA MENJADI LAWAN TANDINGKU SELAMA INI!" Numero dengan wajah ala orang Psikopat maju menyerang Uno secara membabi buta.

Uno tak menanggapi. Dia tetap fokus pada apa yang dilawannya saat ini. Keduanya terlibat pertarungan kembali. Berbeda dari tahap sebelumnya, kali ini Uno harus bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Numero bukan untuk membunuhnya. Jadi intinya harus mengalahkan tanpa membunuh.

"Dengar, Uno..." Kata Numero menggantung.

"..." Uno diam tak menjawab.

"Saat ini tak ada kebaikan ataupun kejahatan yang dibutuhkan. Yang dibutuhkan adalah Kekuatan. Demi menghancurkan sesuatu yg salah..." Numero menyelesaikan ucapannya.

.

.

_-Flashback End-_

.

.

*Back to Uno*

Perubahan Uno terjadi secara drastis. Tanda didadanya bersinar merah terang, seluruh tubuhnya berubah warna menjadi hitam. Lalu rambutnya berubah warna dari hitam menjadi putih juga bertambah panjang sepunggung. Kedua matanya juga berubah warna menjadi merah terang. Aura merah keluar disekeliling Uno.

Terlihat Veigas hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat kekuatan dashyat Uno. Dibandingkan kekuatannya, kekuatan Uno jauh lebih tinggi diatasnya.

Pedang Uno bahkan terlihat menyatu dengan tangan kanan Uno sendiri. Efek kekuatannya memang tidak sedashyat milik Veigas tapi cukup untuk membuat Veigas merasa ketakutan.

"_Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya?_" Suara Uno sendiri ikut berubah sepenuhnya.

_SET!_

Uno muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Veigas lalu menyerangnya.

"_Dark Barrier!_" Veigas menciptakan pelindung kubus seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa bergerak!" Ujar Veigas.

Seolah tak mendengarkan perkataannya, Uno tetap menyerangnya.

_JLEB!_

Uno berhasil menusuk Veigas tepat dipunggungya. Setelah menusuk Uno lalu menebas tangan kiri Veigas.

_BLAST!_

"Aarrghh... Bagaimana kau bisa...?" Ucap Veigas meringis kesakitan.

Uno lalu mengambil jarak yg cukup jauh dengannya. "_Kau terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatanmu._" Kata Uno.

"Apa katamu?" Veigas menyahut.

"_Tubuhku ini berubah berwarna hitam bukan hanya perubahan biasa. Warna hitam ini adalah armor khusus. Armor Khusus untuk menetralkan segala jenis sihir yg ada. Sihir waktumu tidak akan berfungsi lagi terhadapku._" Jelas Uno panjang lebar.

Veigas kembali tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Tangan Veigas yg tadi ditebas oleh Uno mulai meregenerasi sendiri juga tubuhnya yg tadi sempat ditusuk Uno.

"Walau begitu kau tak akan bisa mengikuti gerakanku!"

_BLINK!_

Veigas berteleportasi dengan cepat. Dalam sekejap ia berada dibelakang Uno.

"RASAKAN INI!" Teriak Veigas sambil menyerang Uno.

_SET!_

Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Uno dalam sekejap berpindah tempat ke belakang Veigas.

"_Tidak usah terkejut, Veigas. Sekarang kau akan merasakannya dengan tubuhmu!_" Uno memperingati.

_SET! SET! SET! SET! SET!_

Uno terbang zigzag sembari menyerang Veigas disetiap langkahnya. Tubuh Veigas terserang secara bertubi-tubi sampai tak sempat bergerak maupun bertahan. Dia sudah pasrah menghadapi keadaan.

"Arrghh..." Teriak Veigas kesakitan.

Setelah selesai terkena serangan, Veigas terjatuh karena mendapat luka yang cukup serius disekujur tubuhnya. Walaupun ia bisa bergenerasi tetap saja masih merasa sakit. Tepat sesaat sebelum jatuh ke tanah, tiba-tiba Uno menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk kembali menyerang tepat dihadapannya.

"_Ende!_" Sebuah tebasan pedang hitam raksasa mengenai Veigas sehingga ikut menyeretnya.

_JDOOM!_

"WAAAA..." Veigas terkena serangan telak diperutnya. Terseret sangat jauh sehingga mengenai gunung tempat dimana ia menyiksa Uno tadi.

_JDOOM! BLAARR!_

Gunung berapi itu kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ledakan kedua kembali terjadi. Awan hitam pun kembali menyelimuti bumi. Uno memandangi gunung tersebut. Ia cukup penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Veigas. Uno berani yakin kalau Veigas masih belum mati walaupun terkena serangan seperti tadi. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan Veigas yang berkurang banyak setelah terkena serangannya tadi.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Liat saja, Uno! AKU PASTI AKAN MENGALAHKANMU TAK PEDULI APAPUN CARANYA TERMASUK MENGHANCURKAN AERNASS!" Ultimatum Veigas dari tempat didalam gunung api.

Uno sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Itu berarti Veigas berniat menghancurkan Aernas dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

_BRUSH!_

Veigas muncul kembali dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang cukup mengenaskan.

"LIHATLAH INI, UNOOO! _OVERLOAD FULL POWER!_"

_FUNNGG!_

Veigas mengumpulkan energi kegelapan diseluruh dunia dikedua tangannya yang mengarah ke atas. Perlahan tapi pasti energi itu membentuk bola dan semakin terus membesar. Ukurannya sangat besar, jauh lebih besar dari yang dilakukan pada Uno sebelumnya. Mungkin ukurannya sekitar 3/4 besarnya Bulan.

_Twelve Disciples _yang berada jauh dari pertempuran Uno dan Veigas bisa melihat energi raksasa yang sedang dikumpulkan Veigas.

"Ini... Adalah... Akhir Dunia..." Kata Jin Kaien mewakili isi hati semua temannya.

Mereka sudah pasrah terhadap keadaan.

.

.

.

*Bermesiah*

Suasana riuh juga terjadi di Benua Bermesiah. Mereka juga mampu melihat bahwa ada bola hitam raksasa diudara yang siap ditembakkan ke bawah.

"WAAA... KYAAA..." Suara jeritan orang-orang sudah tak asing lagi terdengar. Mereka berhamburan tak jelas dijalanan.

_GROO!_

Gempa bumi mulai mengguncang Bermesiah. Menambah lengkap penderitaan orang-orang disana. Bangunan-bangunan mulai berjatuhan dimana-mana. Intinya situasi disana sangatlah kacau.

.

.

.

*Benua Silverland, Elia, Atum, Archimedia*

Situasi disana juga sama persis di Benua Bermesiah. Makhluk hidup yang ada disana juga sibuk menyelamatkan dirinya masing-masing.

"CEPAT PERGI KETEMPAT YANG AMAN!" Perintah seseorang. Mereka juga terburu menuju tempat yang aman. Langit pun berubah menjadi warna merah kehitaman. Seolah Kiamat benar-benar akan terjadi saat ini. Gempa bumi juga ikut terjadi disini. Bencana alam pun sudah tak terhindarkan lagi.

.

.

.

*Back to Uno*

"HAHAHA... BAIKLAH AKAN AKU MULAI DARI BERMESIAH DAHULU!" Teriak Veigas seperti kesetanan. Mungkin bukan setan lagi tetapi dia adalah perwujudan dari Iblis.

_BLINK!_

Veigas berteleportasi tepat diatas Benua Bermesiah yang terlihat sedang berguncang dari langit.

"Tempat ini sangat indah, Sangat Indah untuk kuhancurkan!" Kata Veigas melihat Bermesiah.

Disatu tempat, Uno masih terbang diam ditempatnya. Tak ada niatan dia untuk mengejar Veigas yang sudah sampai di Bermesiah, tapi dia malah pergi ke tempat lain.

_SET!_

Uno malah pergi ke tempat dimana teman-temannya berada. Mereka semua terkejut melihat siapa dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sieghart jelas.

"_Kalian tak mengenaliku? Ini, aku Uno!_" Suara Uno yang berbeda tentu membuat mereka menjadi pangling.

"Kau... Uno? Kenapa wujud dan suaramu berbeda?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut silver keunguan.

"_Sulit kuceritakan disini. Aku minta kalian untuk tenang disini, akan ada sedikit guncangan radiasi diseluruh dunia. Aku harap kalian menutup telinga kalian!_" Kata Uno memperingati.

_SET!_

Uno juga berteleportasi cepat ke Benua Bermesiah. Veigas menduga kalau Uno akan mengejarnya sampai kesini.

"SELAMAT DATANG, UNOO! BERSIAPLAH MENERIMA KEHANCURANMU DISINI!"

Veigas bersiap menyerang dan...

"Tamatlah Riwayatmu, Uno beserta Bermesiah DALAM SERANGANKU INI!"

"HYAATT..." Veigas benar-benar melempar bola raksasa tersebut tepat diatas Bermesiah.

Orang-orangg di Bermesiah sudah berpasrah menghadapi kenyataan, kalau mereka saat ini akan mati terkena bola hitam raksasa itu.

"_Kalau kau berpikir aku akan menyerah menghadapi hal kecil seperti ini, jangan bercanda denganku!_" Ucap Uno tegar.

_SET!_

Uno berpindah tempat tepat diatas masyarakat Bermesiah berkumpul disana.

"_Dan aku sama sekali tak berniat membiarkan mereka mati disini dengan percuma. Aku akan bertarung bersama mereka!_"

Uno mendarat perlahan ditanah. Warga Bermesiah melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Uno juga mendengar percakapan antara Uno &amp; Veigas.

Dengan tangan kirinya yg masih kosong, Uno menggunakannya untuk menahan serangan Veigas.

_GRAP!_

"_Uurghh..._" Walaupun Uno menahan serangannnya tetap saja Uno masih terdorong kebelakang. Bahkan tempat pijakan Uno mulai masuk kedalam tanah.

Bola Raksasanya bahkan ikut merusak puncak kastil Serdin sehingga jatuh.

"_SEMUANYAA JANGAN TAKUT DENGAN HAL KECIL SEPERTI INI! KALIAN UMAT MANUSIA HARUS BISA BERTAHAN HIDUP DEMI MASA DEPAN! JANGAN SAMPAI SESUATU YANG KALIAN ANGGAP SEPERTI KIAMAT INI MEMBUAT KEINGINAN UNTUK MENGAKHIRI HIDUP!_" Pernyataan Uno didengar oleh orang-orang yg ada disekitar situ. Mendengar perkataan Uno membuat mereka termenung.

"_LIHATLAH... AKAN KUHANCURKAN BENDA TAK BERGUNA INII.._" Uno mulai mendorong bola yang berniat menghancurkan Aernas itu.

"_Uugh... UAGHHH..._" Dengan berbekal tangan kirinya saja ia berhasil mendorongnya kemudian membawanya terbang bersamanya.

Veigas diam tak berkutik. Pasalnya dia sudah tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi setelah ini. Uno melemparkan bola tersebut keatas sebentar lalu ketika ada jeda ia...

"_Ende!_" Seperti seorang liga baseball profesional, Uno memukul balik Bola yang mengandung energi kegelapan itu kembali kearah Veigas yang masih diam diatas langit.

Berkat terkena serangan Uno laju bola tersebut kembali keatas dengan cukup cepat sehingga membuat Veigas tak dapat menghindar.

"SIAALLL..."

_DUAARR! BLAARR! FUNNGG!_

Bola tadi langsung meledak seketika menyebabkan radiasi guncangan terjadi. Dalam sekejap Aernas dikelilingi radiasi ini. Radiasi ini berbentuk seperti suara bising yg sangat tidak enak didengar. Dan suara bising ini dapat meruntuhkan bangunan, dinding, pohon, rumah, juga menyebabkan ketulian bagi mereka yg tak kuat mendengarnya.

Seluruh dunia sedang berusaha melindungi telinga mereka dari radiasi mengerikan ini. Mungkin pertarungan ini lebih pantas disebut pertarungan antar dewa yang menginginkan kekuasaan lebih.

Tapi, radiasi ini hanya berlangsung beberapa menit setelah itu semuanya kembali normal. Sudah tidak ada lagi langit berwarna merah. Sudah tidak ada lagi awan berwarna hitam pekat. Sebab semuanya sudah berlalu. Kembali ke langit biru yg cerah.

"_Umat manusia harus tetap hidup apapun caranya. Kami sebagai orang-orang yang terpilih melindungi Aernas akan terus melindungi kedamaian di Aernas, jadi kalian tak perlu takut akan hal seperti ini. Karena kami pasti akan senantiasa melindungi kalian, tak peduli walaupun umur kami tak akan selamanya didunia ini pasti ada generasi kami selanjutnya yg kelak menggantikan tugas kami!_" Uno membuat pernyataan besar. Rakyat Bermesiah yg melihat cara Uno menyelamatkan mereka juga melihat kegigihan Uno membangkitkan semangat hidup mereka akhirnya mereka terus menyerukan Uno berulang kali.

Mereka menyebut Uno sebagai _'Guardian Of The World' _karena tak mengetahui nama Uno sebenarnya. Disamping itu Uno juga tak memberi tahu namanya didepan umum. Mereka terus menyerukan julukan Uno seperti dewa. Padahal niat Uno bukanlah menjadi pahlawan dia hanya berusaha membangkitkan semangat hidup mereka. Tapi Uno tetap membiarkannya.

_SET!_

Uno kembali men-teleport dirinya tepat dihadapan Veigas. "_Semuanya sudah berakhir, Veigas! Kau dan semua omong kosongmu itu akan berakhir dalam satu serangan ini!_"

Uno mengarahkan pedangnya kepada Veigas. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba mendengar apa yang dikatakan dalam hatinya.

.

.

_-Uno Pov Start-_

"Uno... Walaupun kau akan menggunakan semua aura biru tetap saja dirimu tak akan bisa selamat dari kekuatan buas aura merah." Kata Numero sambil memperlihatkan dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku keheranan.

"Sebab... Kau sudah melebihi limit penggunaan aura merah." Jawab Numero.

"Apa dampaknya?" Tanyaku singkat.

"Kau tetap akan kehilangan darah didalam tubuhmu tetapi tidak semuanya. Kau masih bisa tetap hidup jika ditolong secepatnya." Kata Numero sambil tersenyum seduh. Aku terdiam mendengarnya ini artinya diriku tak akan selamat.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau melanjutkannya?"

Aku memikirkan semua orang yang kupunya dalam hidupku. Demi melindungi mereka aku harus melakukannya. Demi menjaga perdamaian kehilangan nyawa satu orang adalah harga yang murah.

"Aku tetap!" Jawabku yakin.

Numero menatapku sambil menangis, "Aku tak tau apakah setelah ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Selamat Tinggal, Uno!"

Aku melihat Bayangan Numero menghilang tanpa bekas seperti terkena debu. Lalu muncul bayangan Reina dalam benakku.

"Kali ini adalah perpisahan sebenarnya, Uno! Selesai melepaskan Jurus ini kau tak akan kehilangan aura biru untuk selamanya. Kuharap kau tak sedih, Uno!"

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil berkata, "Aku siap!"

Kemudian bayangan Reina menghilang tanpa bekas. Dalam hatiku aku berkata "Selamat Tinggal, Reina. Terima Kasih sudah menjadi orang yang berarti untukku!"

.

_-Uno Pov End-_

_._

_._

.

"_Final Ende!_"

.

.

.

Satu serangan luar biasa telah diluncurkan, satu serangan yang mampu membelah apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Gunung, Laut, Daratan semua bisa dibelahnya. Terlihat tubuh Veigas terpotong menjadi 2 bagian tepat dibagian tengah tubuhnya. Bahkan langit berubah mendung dalam sekejap. Seperti terjadi gerhana Matahari saat ini.

"WUAA..." Teriak Veigas yang sudah tak tertolong lagi.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit serangan telah selesai diluncurkan. Tubuh Uno kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Rambutnya kembali berwarna biru hitam serta armor hitamnya sudah tak ada. Hanya pedang _Bloodance _yang masih menyatu dengan tangan kanannya.

Uno sedikit merasakan kekuatan Veigas berada diujung sana. Dengan segera ia berpindah tempat kesana.

_SET!_

Uno melihat keadaan Veigas yg terbelah menjadi 2 bagian. Kondisi itu sudah sangat mengenaskan. Tapi...

_SLEP! SLEP!_

Tubuhnya yg terpisah perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi 1 bagian lagi.

"Jadi kau masih bisa beregenerasi lagi?" Tanya Uno entah pada siapa.

Ketika Uno melihat Veigas didepannya sesuatu mengejutkan kembali terjadi. Pedang _Bloodance _ditangan kanannya terlepas dari tangan kanannya secara tiba-tiba.

_KRONTANG!_

Pedang _Bloodance _jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dirinya yang mulai lunglai lemas.

_BRUK!_

Sementara Veigas masih terus bergenerasi seperti semula.

"Kau lihat, Uno? Ternyata kekuatanmu cuma sampai disini saja. Sayang sekali, Kekuatan besarmu ternyata memiliki keterbatasan waktu. Membuat dirimu menjadi tak sempurna."

Uno masih tetap tak bergeming ditempatnya. Ia mulai merasa sesak nafas. Dan seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

"HAHAHA... INGATLAH SELURUH PERKATAANKU SEBELUMNYA! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DAN SAAT INILAH YANG SUDAH KUTUNGGU-TUNGGU! MATILAH KAUU!"

_JLEEBB!_

Dada Veigas tertusuk oleh sebuah pedang berwarna biru. Kemudian ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ronan Erudon ada disana dalam keadaan menusuk dirinya.

_GREB!_

Kemudian seseorang berambut hitam jabrik menarik tubuh Uno yg masih berbaring ditanah.

"Kau... Ronan?! Kenapa..?" Tanya Veigas tersela-sela.

"Veigas Terre, beraninya kau memanfaatkanku untuk mengendalikan Darkness. Sekarang aku meminta kekuatan Darkness kembali kedalam pedang ini." Kata Ronan mutlak. Secara perlahan semua kekuatan kegelapan Darkness mulai kembali masuk ke dalam pedang Abyss.

"Sialan... Kau, Ronan! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa menguasai dunia. Ternyata masih ada orang seperti kalian mengganggu rencanaku." Veigas mencaci maki.

"Justru orang seperti kami akan terus melindungi dunia ini. Tak peduli kau menyerang terus dunia ini kami akan terus melawan ancaman yang membahayakan dunia. Bukan hanya kau saja yg mungkin menyerang dunia ini. Akan selalu ada musuh-musuh baru, tetapi akan selalu ada pula orang-orang yang terpanggil demi menyelamatkan dunia! Itu pasti!" Jelas Ronan panjang lebar.

"Itu hanya omongan kosong. Kedamaian tak akan pernah ada didunia ini karena manusia suatu saat kalian akan menyadarinya sendiri. Aku -"

_WHUUSSHH!_

Tubuh Veigas menghilang seperti tersapu angin. Karena tak punya kekuatan Darkness, dirinya sudah tak mampu beregenerasi lagi karena sudah hancur.

.

.

*Back to Uno*

"UNO... Bertahanlah... Kami akan segera menolongmu!" Kata Sieghart khawatir. Semua teman-temannya juga hadir disana. Pasalnya Uno mengalami kejang-kejang yang tak biasa dan frekuensi kejangnya semakin parah kelamaan.

Arme segera memeriksa tubuh Uno dengan peralatan sihirnya. Ia mendapat satu jawaban yang pasti.

"Ia kekurangan darah dalam tubuhnya. Jika tidak diobati dia akan mati karena menderita Anemia."

Sieghart cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Ia cukup menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Tinggal Tranfusi Darah saja, bukan?"

"Memang, tapi masalahnya darah Uno sama sekali berbeda dengan darah kita sebagai manusia biasa." Jawab Arme kecewa.

"Kalau begitu coba tranfusi darahku saja. Kami sama-sama Highlander mungkin dengan begini darah kami bisa cocok." Ucap Sieghart menawarkan dirinya.

"Baiklah sudah tak ada waktu tuk berdebat." Arme segera melakukan tranfusi darah.

.

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

.

Mereka semua memperhatikan keadaan Uno yang tampak mulai membaik setelah tranfusi darah. Wajah mereka masih belum ada yg tertawa atau lega karena Uno masih tetap tak sadarkan diri.

Karena tak ada respon dari Uno akhirnya mereka terpaksa membawa Uno menuju rumah sakit terdekat untuk dirawat lebih lanjut.

.

-4 Hari Kemudian-

.

Akhirnya Uno menujukkan suatu kemajuan yang cukup luar biasa. Dia sadar untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama, yaitu 4 hari.

"Dimana aku?" Itulah pertanyaan yg diajukan ketika melihat ruangan rumah sakit.

Mereka semua menjelaskan kepada Uno tentang apa yang mereka lihat benar-benar. Tentang Veigas, Tentang Darkness, mereka katakan semuanya.

"Begitu, ya?! Aku senang mendengar ini semua sudah berakhir." Sepertinya Uno sedikit kehilangan ingatannya.

Uno juga bertanya dimana pedangnya berada. Tetapi teman-temannya menjawab ketika menolong dirinya, mereka tidak mengambil pedang milik Uno jadi sekarang tidak ada yang tau dimana keberadaan pedangnya.

"Tidak masalah dimanapun dia berada. Yang penting aku masih hidup itu saja." Begitulah kata santai yg diucapkannya.

Hari berhari berlalu akhirnya Uno kembali pulih seperti sedia kala. Uno juga meyakinkan kepada teman-temannya untuk memberinya izin mengelana didunia. Dengan alasan ingin mengetahui apa dunia sudah damai? Atau belum?

Sesuai janjinya juga ia mengajak serta Edel untuk ikut dengannya. Dan begitulah yang terjadi semua kembali ke lingkungannya masing-masing. Elesis kembali ke rumahnya menemui Ibu dan adik laki-lakinya, Ronan ikut menemani Elesis. Sieghart ikut bersama Ryan untuk tinggal di Elven Forest karena Sieghart ingin bermalas-malasan dulu saat ini. Mari juga mengikuti Sieghart kemanapun ia pergi. Azin &amp; Jin berlatih bersama, bertarung bersama juga menempa kekuatan bela diri mereka. Semuanya kembali berpisah.

.

.

Akankah semua kedamaian ini akan berlangsung selamanya? Atau tidak?

.

.

Yang pasti dalam kehidupan itu cuman ada 2 hal yang penting, yaitu Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. 2 Hal ini tidak mungkin bisa dipisahkan dari manusia sampai kapanpun. Merah dan Biru, Putih dan Hitam, Yin dan Yang, Plus dan Minus. Semua hal seperti ini tidak akan mungkin bisa dihilangkan dari dunia ini.

Jadi intinya adalah "Kurangilah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dan Lakukanlah sesuatu yang benar setiap hari."

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**Author Curhat:**

**Setelah 1 tahun lamanya akhirnya Fanfic ni selesai juga benar-benar dibuat pusing sekali saya. Mungkin banyak dari kalian sedikit tak mengerti alur chapter terakhir ini karena terlalu banyak flashback. Tapi chapter ini benar-benar menguras otak saya secara perlahan. Bahkan saya sendiri menunda chapter terakhir ini sampai 3 bulan karena memilih adegan pertarungan yang bagus dari otak saya sendiri untuk dituangkan dalam cerita dan hasilnya bisa dilihat sendiri 'kan?**

**Bahkan saking terlalu banyak adegan bagus di otak, saya sempat memikirkan cerita lanjutan dari Uno Story ini yg nanti dibuat dalam 3-4 part saja. Jadi mungkin seperti Live Action atau Movie. Semuanya sudah siap untuk saya tulis dan publish nantinya. Untuk tanggal mainnya akan saya rahasiakan agar menjadi kejutan.**

**Mengenai Fanfic Brocon Or Siscon saya putuskan untuk mendelay-nya sebentar demi menulis kelanjutan Uno Story ini. Mohon Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggunya ya. Jika ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut silahkan hubungi saya lewat BBM, PM, maupun Review saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.**

**NB : Semua Skill masing-masing character benar-benar asli langsung saya ambil dari wikia. Jika tidak percaya silahkan lihat sendiri ke Wikipedia Grandchase.**

**Pin BBM : "5686D160" add aja kalau mau. Maaf ane gantui pin bbm. Karena yg lama sudah rusak. Jadi ini pin terbaru ane.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


End file.
